The Spot
by xAmb3rx
Summary: We were best friends for almost eight years... So what happened? The fear of losing him, made me lose him forever... Now that i'm back will that change anything? or will he still hate me? first fanfic Kagome Pov InuKags
1. Haunting Memories

The Spot

Chapter 1: Haunting Memories

It's been five years since I've been in this very spot. The spot that ruined my life forever but it made me the happiest girl in the world. The spot that made my heart throb with pain and love. This spot made me realize I love him…

- - -

I remember the first day we met. I was alone in the that spot, I was trying to run away from everything. My daddy was dieing, mommy won't stop crying, and grandpa is getting very sick. I tried my hardest to help my mommy, grandpa, and daddy but… _I can't! Nothing I do is right, and plus what about my feelings? I cried too!_ But only when I am alone. I cry alone because I want to be strong for mommy and grandpa. I secretly cry because I what to give my daddy hope by not crying in front of him. Telling him that I love him and that everything is going to be okay.

I was a scared, lonely five year old girl. Well… I guess I _was_ lonely until he came along…

"Why are you crying?" he asked me.

"I'm not crying," I quickly wiped away my tears. "See!" I said with a fake smile.

"You were crying. I can smell the salt on you," he told me. He was the strangest boy I have ever seen. He had long white hair, dog ears, and soft amber eyes.

"You can smell salt?" I asked, kind of frightened.

"You are scared of me aren't you?" he snapped, "Everyone is scared of me. So it won't surprise me if you were too."

"I'm not scared," I snapped back, " I was just umm… cur..i..ous? Well that's what my mommy always says!"

"Oh… Well I'm a half demon… I can do many different things humans can't." he explained, well more like bragging.

"My name is Kagome. And I'm different too."

"Ya right! You look like a normal human girl!"

"But I'm not… I'm a priestess. My mommy said that it I am special," I said with a big grin.

He giggled, "Well, I'm Inuyasha. I think you are very special."

I blushed, "Can we be friends?"

He took my small hand and said, "We can't be friends… Only best friends!"

- - -

I smiled. But then, frowned. That horrible memory just keeps coming back when ever I try to think of the good!

- - -

Inuyasha and I became friends and we were inseparable. We did everything together. He was there for me, and I was there for him. We've been through the good and the bad times. It seemed like after meeting Inuyasha nothing can go wrong. My dad was getting better, grandpa wasn't sick anymore, and mom was happier then ever.

Our families became very good friends. Even though my family was a little poorer then Inuyasha's, it didn't matter because we loved each other and nothing can stop that.

A smooth six years past. So what was wrong about the seventh year? My daddy got sick, that's what. He _had_ cancer, but it came back! That was the worst year of my life! He died. And my family was broke and broken. We had nothing left.

"It's ok Kagome, we'll get through this. I know it!" Inuyasha whispered comfortably.

"No, its not Inuyasha!" I cried, "My dad died, we are broke, and mom is crying so much. Grandpa is working very hard so we have food on our table. And worst of all I can't help!"

"I know it's hard Kagie, but I'll help you get through this," he smiled. His smile always made me feel warm inside. But for some reason instead of that comforting warmth I usually felt. I felt a desire for something more, it was calming feeling, yet it scared me so much. This comforting, scary feeling was only towards Inuyasha.

"You're always there for me Inu, and I…I'm so grateful for that." I told him.

He smiled at me again and hugged me. That feeling was now burning into my heart.

After that conversation I went home. Instead of the familiar sniffles and crying I heard at home, I heard silence. I was scared that no one was home so I opened the door slowly.

"He..llo?" I said quietly.

"We are in the kitchen honey," said my mom. I took of my shoes and went towards the voice. When I entered the kitchen my mom and grandpa looked at me with a sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Honey…" my grandpa started, "we have some upsetting news. Your mother and I thought it might be best if we move to the shrine I own in Hong Kong. We have to move out of Tokyo in order to survive. We can't live here anymore since your father has past. And the little money I'm getting won't keep us in this house. If we move to Hong Kong your mother will have a job at the shrine and I can keep an eye on my employees."

I stared at them in shock. I had nothing to say. At that moment all I wanted to do was run away, cry, scream, yell, and call Inuyasha. But all I did was… nod.

"Okay it's final we are moving, one month from now," my mother announced.

That one month was the worst in my life. It was slow and painful. I didn't want to leave Tokyo, but we had to go. I didn't want to tell Inuyasha about this at all! So I begged my mother and his mother not to tell him because I should tell him. But I was scared. So when the last days came I still haven't told him.

"We should go to your house and play some video games," I suggested.

"No way! We should go to your house we haven' been there in such a long time!" he protested.

"But we can't! Mom is… umm… cleaning the floors and its all wet and umm… stuff. We shouldn't get in her way."

"You said that she was cleaning the floors yesterday. Why don't you want to go to your house? What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong? And I meant that mom is throwing away some old stuff…"

"Kagie what is wrong?" he interrupted. "And quite making up excuses about why you don't want to go home."

"It's nothing you're worrying about nothing! And I'm not avoiding anything."

"I didn't even say you were avoiding anything! So you are hiding something from me! Why won't you tell me? I thought we were best friends. Friends don't keep secrets from each other, and best friends don't lie to each other either!" he yelled at me.

"Oh, so now you're the friend expert. Well guess what Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Being-A-Friend, then you must know that friends don't accuse other friends of lying, when they are not!"

"Fine! Then I guess we aren't friends at all!"

- - -

That was the last fight we had. Because two days later…

- - -

"Please be careful with that, it's breakable!" my mom told a mover.

We were now hours away from getting into a plane and flying away forever. Inuyasha and I haven't talked for two whole days and it was killing me. Worst of all I haven't told him we were moving…

I was walking towards the spot to have one last look before we were gone forever. I stood there for a moment thinking back to all of the special and happy memories that was there. Not one of those memories were bad, all of them were happy. The best memory of all was… it was where Inuyasha and I meet.

All of a sudden I heard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a cold voice coming from behind me said. I quickly turned around to see… Inuyasha.

"I…I was scared. I didn't know how to! And you were mad at me..." I tried to explained.

"Those are poor excuses! We've been friends for almost eight years! We meet when we were toddlers, right at this very spot! We tell each other everything! Why couldn't you just tell me! I'm so angry right now," he paused. "I…I _hate you,_" he whispered in the coldest voice I have ever heard. Then he walked out of my life forever...

- - -

I sighed... At that very moment I realized that, that jerk made me love him. But it doesnt matter he hates me now.

It's been five years since i've been in this spot. The spot that ruined my life forever...

-

-

-

D I hope you guys like it!!

Please review

First fanfic

Lots of Love

(heart, heart)


	2. Bad Luck

The Spot

Chapter 2: Bad Luck

"Kagome, honey? Time to get up or you're going to be late for your first day of school," my mom said while shaking me. I looked up to see my mom's big deep brown eyes, short curly black hair, and warm smile.

I groaned. Today was not a good start for my first day at Feudal High. A school with special training for mikos, demons, warriors, and monks.

I sighed, "Okay…" I got up took a nice warm shower and got dressed. The uniforms at this private school was ugly! They were short green skirts, long sleeved sailor shirts, and brown square shoes. _Man whoever made these must have been from the feudal era of Japan! _I looked at the mirror and saw a girl that has been emotionally and physically abused… _At least these uniforms can hide my arms… _I quickly put on some cover up and went downstairs.

- - -

I went downstairs to be greeted by a sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon. Grandpa was hunched over his food and eating it very slowly, while my mother stood over the sink and was washing dishes.

"Good morning," I said and then sat down beside my grandpa.

"Good morning to you too, my dear," my grandpa greeted. "What brings this joyous greeting?"

"Oh, grandpa," my mother giggled.

I sat down beside him and started to eat. Then I heard a door bell. Mom dropped what she was doing and rushed to the door. All of a sudden I heard "Oh my gosh!" I got up and ran towards the door.

"What's wrong?" I blurted. Wide eyed I looked up to see… Mrs. Takahashi! _Oh no! If Mrs. Takahashi knows we are here then so will Inuyasha!_

"Kagome?" she looked over my mother's shoulder. "Wow, look at you! You turned into a young lady. Late time I saw you, you were wrestling with Inuyasha in our living room," she laughed and turned back to my mother. "Its been much to long! Five years, is it? Oh well, all I know is it's been too long! We must catch up, talk, go out sometime; just like old times…" That was the last thing I heard after I walked away.

"Who was that?" my grandpa asked.

"It's Mrs. Takahashi," I told him. "I guess mom told her that she got a job offer here in Tokyo. And knowing the Takahashi, they hired someone to find out where we live at told her… Grandpa?" I looked around the room, and he was no where to been seen… _Oh yeah… _When we use to live here grandpa always did like Mrs. Takahashi.I sighed, suddenly I didn't feel like eating.

I got my stuff for school and started to walk to the new place I will soon call hell…

- - -

When I reached hell I went to the main office to get my schedule. When I got there I saw a really big curly haired _man_?

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am new here and I would like my schedule," I told the person in the front desk. The person lifted up their face and stared at me. They rudely ignored me and kept on working. I was now sure that the person was a _girl_? She had short curly brown hair, big fat red lips, and a fat round face. _This lady was fat, and ugly! _I tryed to get her attention by coughing, but that didn't work. Then I repeated what I had said before and again she just looked at me and back down goes her fat head. I was getting very frustrated. I sighed and tried again, "Excuse me but I was wondering if you can give me my school schedule."

"I heard you the first time!" she spat at me. "Can't you see I'm doing something?" she rolled her ugly green eyes at me and went straight back to her work. _This is hopeless. _

When I was turning to leave a girl with long black hair walked in with two other girls following close behind her. One of the girls was short and had long, thick white hair. Her eyes were very strange and blank. The other girl was very tall and had sharp red eyes.

"Kikyo!" the fat lady said. "What can I help you with? And how was your summer?"

"Oh, my summer was great! Daddy bought me a new car and a new bow. Yes, best summer ever!" she told the fat lady. "But the best thing that happened was… that last month was mine and Inuyasha's five month anniversary! He is the best boyfriend a girl can ask for. He's rich, smart, funny, rich…, oh and hot! But mostly I like him because he's rich, like me!" She stopped talking and glared at me. "Who are you? And why are you just staring at me?"

I stood there in shock. All I could think of was what that Kikyou girl had said. _Inuyasha… here at this school! Oh no what am I going to do? I can't face him. He hates me! He never wants to see me… My life sucks! _

"Who cares who she is Kikyou," the red eyed girl said, "it doesn't matter anyways she's beneath us, obviously, so why waste your breath? Plus, look at her eyes they are blank, emotionless, and creepy. And look at her make up, totally cheap and horribly done."

"Your right, Kagura. Now lets go find Inuyasha, I want to give him something before classes start," said Kikyou, then she paused to think. "Oh, right! We are here to get our school schedule… I lost mine during the summer."

"Oh that's fine!" the ugly secretary said, "I have your's right here."

Kikyou took the paper and said, "Thanks." Then they stomped off.

"Are you just going to stand there and look like an idiot all day?" the fat lady said, "here's your schedule! Now get out of my face!" She started to wave a piece of paper in front of my face. I grabbed it quickly and ran out of the room.

Once I was out of the fat secretary's face, I looked down at the piece of paper…

_Kagome Higurashi_

_New student from Hong Kong_

_Locker Number 114_

_Combination:_

_30-4-15_

_Classes:_

_First period: History A - room 19 (8:00am)_

_Second period: Science A - room 30 (9:00am)_

_Third period: Math A - room 10 (10:00am)_

_Lunch (11:00am)_

_Forth period: Gym - Gymnasium (12:00pm)_

_Fifth period: Miko history/skills - courtyard (1:00pm)_

_Sixth period: Miko history/skills - courtyard (2:00pm)_

_3:15pm dismissed _

_All classes are an hour long. _

After reading the paper I went out to look for my locker. This school was so big I swear I was walking in circles for about 15 minuets before I found my locker.

When I got there, there was a tall girl beside my locker. She had long black, shiny hair. I could tell she was a warrior because she had a large boomer rang beside her. When I reached my locker the girl turn towards me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sango!" she greeted me. Sango had really pretty deep purple eyes.

"I'm Kagome…"

"Hello, Kagome. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." I nodded. "Oh, well would you like me to show you around the school?"

"Sure, I guess…"

She laughed, "You're not a talker are you? Well that's okay! Can I see your schedule?" I nodded again and handed her my sheet of paper. "Hmm… wow you're really smart to be in three A classes," she paused to look at her schedule. "Looks like we have lunch, gym, history, and science together! Great! After you put all your stuff in your locker I'll show you around."

I smiled, "Thank you." But in the back of my head all I could think about was… _What if I run into Inuyasha?_

Sango and I walked in the crowded hallway to our first period class. While we were walking a tall boy stopped us before we could make it to the classroom. He had black hair pulled into a short ponytail, his eyes were navy blue, and was wearing a glove with rosary wrapped around it.

"Well, hello my lovely Sango. I hope that your summer was as great as mine, but I missed you dearly!" he paused, looked at me, and then smirked, "And who might this be?"

"Miroku… this is Kagome. She's new here, so please don't scare her!" Sango told him. _Scare me? What was she talking about?_

"Why on earth would you think I'd scare her my dear Sango?" he told her. All of a sudden I felt something touch my ass. And the first thing I did was scream and slapped Miroku in the face.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed. "What did I just tell you, you perverted monk!" Sango slapped him so hard that Miroku fell on the floor unconscious.

I looked down at him. "Sango is he going to be okay? He isn't moving…" I pointed out.

"Oh, he'll be fine don't worry about him Kagome. Let get to class!"

We walked into a room filled with people talking and laughing. I looked around to make sure Inuyasha wasn't there. _Why am I so worried about it? That Kikyou girl was probably talking about a different Inuyasha… _Sango and I went and sat down. We talked a bit before the bell rang, well Sango talked… And then the teacher walked in. She was a slim teacher with glasses.

"Good morning class I hope everyone had a good summer! I am Mrs. Kim." she told us. "Okay well lets get started shall we? Attendance first. Hojo?"

"Here."

"Kanna?"

"Here."

"Sango?"

"Here"

"Inuyasha?"

My heart stopped when she said his name. _Please don't be here, please don't be here! Wait why I'm I worried? It's not Inuyasha, it's not him! Just some other guy with the same name._

"…"

"Okay… Inuyasha isn…" then all of a sudden I heard a loud…

_"HERE!"_

I looked up to see a tall boy with pointy dog ears. The boy had long white hair, amber eyes, and fangs. _No! It's him. Out of all the schools he can go to, why this one? _I tried to shrink into my desk.

"Why are you late?" asked Mrs. Kim.

"I'm sorry, I had too run to the bathroom and when I got out the bell rang. It'll never happen again," he assured.

"You're off the hook this time. Okay back to attendance…" she paused. "Oh, looks like we have a new student in our class everyone, please give a warm welcome to Kagome Higurashi. Please stand up honey. And Inuyasha get to your seat!" I slowly stood up, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Especially Inuyasha.

"Welcome to Feudal High!" she announced and I smiled. Then I quickly sat back down. _I couldn't believe she just did that! _I put my head down and continue to listen to her talk about what awaits us for the next year…

- - -

The bell rang. And I got up as fast as I could to get to my next class but Sango stopped me before I made it to the door.

"Kagome! Where are you going? Do you even know where the next class is?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"Okay then. But before we go I want you to meet someone," she told me. Sango dragged me right to him…_Inuyasha_. "Inuyasha I want you to meet someone."

He turned to look at Sango, then to me. We made eye contact.

"I told you, _I never want to see you again…_"

-

-

-

D I hope you guys like it!!

Please review

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	3. Classes and Drama

The Spot

Chapter 3: Classes and Drama

Previous:

"What's wrong?" I blurted. Wide eyed I looked up to see… Mrs. Takahashi! _Oh no! If Mrs. Takahashi knows we are here then so will Inuyasha!_

I got my stuff for school and started to walk to the new place I will soon call hell…

We made eye contact.

"I told you, _I never want to see you again…_"

Now:

I stared at him, that's all I could do at that moment. Speechless.

"You left me. And now you come back! Why? To hurt me again?" he snapped at me, "Do you really think that after five years you can just come back here… like nothing happened?" my head fell and all I could do was take it all in. "Five years since I've seen you… Higurashi! You left me all alone, do you know how hurt I was! We were best friends and you couldn't even tell me! I could have helped you. I was there for you when your dad died, I was there when you broke your arm, and I was there when your family seemed to be broken. But you weren't there when I needed you most… and why is that? Because you left me! You made me _hate_ you…"

I felt hot tears run down my face, each tear burned. All I wanted to do was run and hide. But I deserve this, he was right. Everything he was saying was true! I hurt him, I wasn't there for him, and he has every right to hate me. I deserve everything that was being said, everything I went through, and most of all I deserve the pain.

"Inuyasha? Do you guys know each other?" Sango asked silently. Inuyasha looked at her.

"We _were _friends… but now I see that it was a wasted friendship and all the time we spent together was a waste of time," that was his final statement before he left.

- - -

I have know idea how I made it through two more classes with Inuyasha. It seems that he was in all my A classes. _Joy…_

When math A was done I went straight to my locker. As I was walking to my location I heard many rumors about me.

_"Did you hear? That new girl was all over Inuyasha. I heard he pushed her off and started to cuss her out…"_

_"That new girl looks just like Kikyou."_

_"I heard that she was a huge slut at her old school…"_

_"Did you hear? The new girl was trying to rape Inuyasha!"_

_"I hear that she was easy…"_

And they went on and on…

When I reached my locker I grabbed my lunch and walked out of the school. There was a large tree beside the school and 1 started to walk towards it. I sat down and rested against the tree. Breathing in the fresh air made me feel much better, but looking down at my lunch made me want to throwing up.

I sighed, pushed my lunch aside, and pulled out my sketch book. When I am stressed out or really depressed I draw. It was kind of like a journal but instead of venting your feelings into words, I draw them out.

There was a picture from when I just moved to Hong Kong. It was a picture of a swing. It was a dark picture that resembles my loneliness without Inuyasha. I flipped back a couple of pages to one of my favorite drawings. A little girl was swinging back and forth. Her friend was pushing her. I flipped back one page and saw the spot… I sighed and skipped to a blank page and started to draw.

- - -

After lunch I went to my next class which was gym. When I got there Sango quickly ran up to me.

"Hey, where were you during lunch? I looked all over for you!" she told me.

"Oh, I was outside eating. I… didn't want to eat inside because… it was such a nice day," I lied. _Why can't she just leave me alone! If I befriend her she's just going to get hurt._

"Okay, whatever. Lets just have some fun! Gym is my favorite class of all!" she told me. "And Kagome I'm sorry for what happened with Inuyasha, I..I didn't know."

"It's fine." I told her. Then Miroku came out of no where.

"Hello, ladies! Are you ready to be beat in volleyball?" announced Miroku, "But don't worry I'll go easy on you. Unless you are winning." he smiled.

Sango laughed, "Yeah, right! Like you will beat us! Seriously, Miroku you suck at volleyball!"

"I know I do. But…" he looked over his shoulder, "Inuyasha doesn't suck and he's on _MY_ team!" He stuck his tongue out at his and walked away. _What a girl. _I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, lets go see what team we are on," said Sango. She lead me to a piece of paper.

_Volleyball teams…_

_Team one: Team two:Team three:_

_MirokuKougaAyame _

_InuyashaSangoBankotu_

_KikyouHitenKanna_

_RinKagomeNaraku_

_Ginta HojoOnigumo_

_Jaken ShippoHakkaku_

_Good at least I'm on Sango's team. Wait… no! I hope she doesn't want to be my friend._

"Cool! We are on the same team! We are so going to win," Sango announced loudly, so that Miroku could hear her.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Kimoto. I will be your gym teacher this year." Mr. Kimoto yelled. "Now, today we will be playing volleyball, by the end of the volleyball unit there will be a 4 on 4 tournament. The teams will be picked by your skill, it will be all equal. The teams you are put into today will change. Now, everyone get into your groups. Team one and team three start. Team 2 watch and don't talk!"

Each team did what they were told.

"Prepare to lose Naraku! You will never win!" shouted Kikyou, "Inuyasha, will make you guys loss so bad, you will cry to your mommy!" She laughed.

The red headed girl, named Ayame walked up to Kikyou and argued back, "We might not win, but Kouga's team will make you wipe the floor!" she smiled and swiftly turned around.

The boy named Kouga, was a wolf demon. He had a long, brown ponytail, pointy ears, and had light blue eyes. He smirked then stood up. "You got that right, Ayame!" he shouted. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Okay! Get into your positions. Team one serves first!" Mr. Kimoto announced.

Inuyasha got the ball and tossed the ball high into the air as he ran towards it. He jumps at the ball and served it over the net no problem. The serve was very strong and unfortunately Kanna was standing right where it happened to be aimed! Kanna got hit hard in the stomach and fell to the ground.

She growled, "That was not fair! I was so not ready!"

Inuyasha smirked and Onigumo tossed him back the ball. He served it again… The whole game was just Inuyasha serving!

"Okay…? Team one wins! 25-0. Okay, team two against team one!" Mr. Kimoto shouted.

My team walked on to the floor. And I got into the serving position.

"Excuse me new girl, but I always start here," Kouga told me. I ignored him. "Hello! Are you deaf? Let me repeat… Ex..cuse me _new _gir..l, but _I al..ways_ start _here…_" Again, I ignored him.

"Come on Kouga let her stay there she's new she doesn't know better," defended Hojo. He looked at me and smiled. "Plus she looks healthy enough to play a good game. I'm sure she won't let us down!" he smiled at me again…_Wow, this guy is too happy for his own good._

"Okay! What ever but if we loss… I blame you Hobo!" he warned him. And walked off to the position in front of me.

"Lets start game two! Loser plays team three for second. Team two serves!" Mr. Kimoto announced. My whole team groaned when he said that. _Well I'll show them!_

I got the ball and looked right into Inuyasha's eyes. He shook his head at me and mouth out the words _"you won't make it!" _I threw the ball up high in the air, ran up to it, and smashed it over the net. The ball landed in between Kikyou and Jaken. I smiled.

"Team two gets one point!" my whole team turned their heads and looked at me. I smiled at them.

The ball was given to me once again and I severed, this time I served it right to Inuyasha. He bumped it up, Miroku then set it up, and then Kikyou attempted to do something to try to get the ball over the net… but failed. The game continued and class was almost over.

"Okay, Inuyasha you have the game point! Don't mess it up!" warned Ginta.

"It's okay baby if you mess up! I'll still love you… but I'd love you more if we win," Kikyou told him.

"Gez… thanks guys," he said sarcastically. He then tossed the ball up and ran towards it. It was a perfect serve and was heading right toward me! I bended my knees and got ready for it to hit my wrists. As it landed in the spot I wanted it to be, the ball went straight up! Kouga set it up and I ran to spike it down at Kikyou. But then Miroku came to the net and blocked my move! The ball fell behind me. Lucky, Sango dove for it and got it up, Hojo then set it up for Kouga, and he attempted to set the ball to the back corner. But Inuyasha was there to receive the set and bumped it up to Ginta, who set it over the net. The ball was again coming towards me! I got in front of it and bumped it to Hiten, he set it up for Sango, and she spiked it down right into Kikyou. The game was over!

"Team two wins!" loudly announced Mr. Kimoto. "What a great game!" he looked down at his watch. "Looks like we don't have time for another game, so get changed and you are dismissed when the bell rings."

"Wow! Kagome you were great!" Sango complemented, "How did you learn to play like that?"

I quietly told her, "I played a little in Hong Kong… And Sango you were great too…" I smiled at her. She returned a smile and we both walked toward the locker room.

- - -

After we got changed Sango and I separated to go to our training courses. It turned out I was right she was a warrior…well demon slayer. The big boomer rang she had is call the Hiraikotsu. She also told me that she uses many other weapons.

When I reached the court yard there was already many girls there, including Kikyou. I walked towards a bench and sat down. Then Kikyou and two other mikos started to walk towards me.

"Hey! New girl, you're in our spot!" yelled Kikyou. I turned my head and ignored her. "Kouga was right you are deaf! Well… I'll give you one more warning! Move now or else!"

"I'll take the _or else,_" I told her.

"Fine then it's your lose," she put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then a blue light surrounded her. She opened her eyes and smirked, "Last chance move now!" I sat there, not fazed at all.

All of a sudden I felt myself being burned from something. I turned my head towards the painful feeling to find Kikyou's hand grasping my forearm. My white sleeve became brown and was on fire. I flinched, _I've been hurt worse. _I looked at the blue flame and concentrated on it and put it out.

Kikyou laughed, "Had enough?" I sat still. "I guess not!" she then surrounded me with the glowing blue light and lifted me off the bench. "This is for almost hitting me with that dumb volleyball!"

I tried to use my own powers to release myself from the grasp I was in, but it didn't work! I felt myself being swing back very fast and all of a sudden I was let go like I was being thrown. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the hard impact… but it never came.

"What is going on!?" said an old scratchy voice. I opened my eyes to see instead of the frightening blue light I was surrounded by an orange energy. I looked to where the voice came from and saw a short, old lady with long gray hair, that was tied up in a ponytail. She had on a traditional red and white priestess outfit. She has a bow with her and some arrows.

"Lady Kaede! This new girl stole my seat! And she must be punished! And also…" complained Kikyou.

"Enough, Kikyou!" Interrupted Lady Kaede. She then put me down. "Are you ok, my dear?" I nodded. "Good. I never want to see any of you use your powers for anything other then in class when you are asked to! Understand?"

"Yes…" everyone echoed back.

"Good, now lets start our lesson for today," Lady Kaede began. "As you all know we are all mikos. And where do we get all our powers and energy? We get them through our emotions. For example, if your were to be angry, your powers might be very strong, but also it maybe hard to control. If you were to be sad and depressed your powers might be weak. But everyone is different. One person's emotion to control their greatest power might be hatred. Another's might be love," she paused, "For the next week we will be trying to discover your emotion to control your greatest power." Kikyou put her hand up. "Yes?"

"What if you already know?" she asked bluntly, "I mean.. I know for a fact that my emotion is _love. _The love I have for Inuyasha,gives me the greatest strength of all times!" Some of the girls giggled, others awed, but I almost puked.

"Well then Kikyou I guess then you'll just have to show us," directed Lady Kaede. The lesson went on…

Lady Kaede made us shot an arrow and try and control it with every emotion we can think of. And when we found the right emotion the arrow will turn into a bright light and shot in a perfectly straight line.

Of course I had the most trouble. The emotions I kept on trying was sadness, anger, hate, and loneliness. All my arrows swirled, dropped to the ground, or curved. _This is hopeless…_

"It seems like you are having some troubles," Lady Kaede told me. I nodded. "Which emotions have you tried?"

"Sadness, anger, hate, and loneliness…" I told her.

"Oh? Why are you only trying these depressing feelings? Try happiness, love, or joyfulness." she subjected suggested.

"I haven't felt those feels in such a long time…" I told her quietly. _I hate this! I'm always being singled out!_

"Don't you love your family and friends?"

"My family? Friends?"

"Try it."

I sighed and nodded. I concentrated on love for my family. Then I shot my arrow and a small light surrounded it. The light grew when I thought of…my dad. The feeling of love felt something warm and comforting. Suddenly I remember the feeling I had for…

"_Inuyasha_," I whispered.

I heard a gasp. And I opened my eyes to see that the middle of my target had a hole in it! I walked up to my target and found my burnt up arrow on the ground, three feet behind it. I looked back at Lady Kaede.

She smiled at me. "Okay, class is over. Everyone go home and practice." Then she walked out.

- - -

After school I went straight home. I was so confused.

_Why was my arrow so strong when I thought about Inuyasha? Why do I have this feeling towards him? This is dumb! He hates me, then I should hate him back… right? I mean it only makes sense. I don't believe in love… I don't! Well… I think I don't…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Preview:

He grabbed my forearm and pulled me close to him. Making sure I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Why did you just walk out like that?" he rudely asked me. I winced. He saw my pain expression and lifted up my sleeve. To see large bruises all over my arm… "Who did this to you?" he asked…

_-_

_-_

_-_

D I hope you guys like it!!

Please review

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	4. Stupid, Dumb, Jerk

The Spot

Chapter 4: Stupid, Dumb, Jerk

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" She replied. I went into the kitchen and saw… my mom cooking…lots and lots of food?

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Cooking dear."

"I know grandpa eats a lot but not this much!"

She laughed, "Oh, don't be silly! It's not just grandpa eating with us today… the Takahashis are coming too!" she had a big grin on her face.

For the millionth time today I stood there shocked… "_WHAT?!?_" I screamed, "But… but…but! Mom! How… could… what? Is it just Mrs. Takahashi…right?"

"Of course not honey! Inuyasha is coming too and I believe he is bringing over his girlfriend…"

"… gr..great?" I said sarcastically and walked off.

"What's wrong? You and Inuyasha use to be best friends! I remember when you guys use to take baths together in your little bathing suits!" she squealed, I started to walk away not wanting to hear anymore. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay! Be back before 5:00. They should be here around 5:30."

I put on my shoes, I also decided to get my bow and arrows from the garage. Then I went straight to the spot. I went through an abandoned playground and through many trees. When I got there it was empty and quiet. I took my bow and an arrow and aimed at a near by tree. I concentrated on that one spot and thought one emotion… Anger.

I let go of the arrow and tried to control it with all my strength. The arrow was going in a straight line for a second, but the next it burst into flames!

"Stupid Inuyasha! Why did you have to say all those things! Why did you have to come back! Why do you have to love someone else…" I asked myself. _Because he __hates__ you_…

…Flash back…

"Kagome! Look!" said a nine year old Inuyasha. I looked were he was pointing. It turned out to be a small carving in our spot. I looked closely at it. "I carved it in myself!" he told me proudly.

"Umm… Inuyasha?" I blushed, "what does it say?" He looked at me confused. Then pointed to each word.

"See, Kagome this word say friends and this one is forever! And both our names are written below it!"

_Friends forever!_

_Kagome and Inuyasha_

"Oh! I see it now Inuyasha!" I grinned at him. "I hope that will be true forever! I don't think I can imagine life would be without you Inuyasha, you're my best friend! And we will always be best friends because we love each other, right?"

He laughed, "Yes, we will be friends forever because we love each other!"

He came up to me and hugged me and I hugged him back.

…end of flashback…

I sighed and walked up to the little carving. Now I can see it perfectly, each and every word. _I guess we jinxed it. _

I took another arrow and this time I thought of the emotion happiness. The emotion I had lost five years ago. The arrow turned into a beautiful light and the old dead tree I was aiming at became new and alive once again.

- - -

At 5:00 I went back home. I went upstairs, took a shower, and got ready for supper. I looked at my arm that Kikyou had attempted to burn this afternoon. There was just a bruises there, nothing big. But then I looked down my arm to see more bruises! _What happened? _

…Flashback…

Kikyou laughed, "Had enough?" I sat still. "I guess not!" she then surrounded me with the glowing blue light and lifted me off the bench. "This is for almost hitting me with that dumb volleyball!"

I tried to use my own powers to release myself from the grasp I was in, but it didn't work! I felt myself being swing back very fast and all of a sudden I was let go like I was being thrown.

…End of flashback…

_I guess her grasp had bruised me… Oh well. _Then I heard the door bell and the next thing I knew…

"Oh, Sakura! Thanks for coming!" I heard my mom say (Sakura is Mrs. Takahashi's first name). "Inuyasha! Look at you, you've grown since the last time I've seen you."

_They are here…_

"Oh and who might this be?" I heard my mom ask.

"I'm Kikyou, Inuyasha's girlfriend," introduced Kikyou.

"Great! Let me just go get Kagome and we can eat. Please, help yourself to anything in the house," she told them. I heard my mother coming up the stairs. "Honey, don't be rude come downstairs and have supper with us. And hurry up."

I sighed. _This is going to be very interesting…_

- - -

"Hello, Kagome! Why don't you like pretty!" greeted Sakura. I smiled and sat down beside my mother.

"Oh, Kagome. You never told use how your first day was!" my mom announced.

I groaned, "It was okay…" I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. I picked up my chopsticks and began to eat, little by little.

"Yeah, mom. Did I tell you, Kagome and I were in all the same A classes?" Inuyasha told the table.

"Oh, yes Kagome is very smart indeed!" Kikyou included. She put on her fakest smile ever, but ignored the comments and I kept on eating.

My mom continued, "Yes, she's very smart. At her old schools she was top of her class. And teachers would call home telling me all her achievements. I'm very proud of her!" I looked up at them and smiled, then began to eat bits and pieces of the meal.

"Kagome was always a smart girl when she was growing up. Oh, do you remember the time her and Inuyasha would have spelling bees for fun? It was so cute." laughed Mrs. Takahashi. I shrank down into my chair. _I hate all this attention!_

"Oh, yeah! Do you remember when Kagome broke her arm and Inuyasha was so worried about her! I never knew he was so sensitive!" exclaimed my mom.

"Yes, yes. He couldn't sleep at night because he was so worried. And I remembered that Inuyasha tried to bake a cake for her, as a get well gift. It didn't turn out very pretty… and boy did he make a mess!"

I looked over at Inuyasha but he was too busy talking to Kikyou to noticed what our parents were talking about.

Then I heard my mom say, "Remember when Inuyasha purposed to Kagome?"

"WHAT?" shouted Kikyou. I winced at the painful sound. Inuyasha and I made eye contact.

"Kikyou! She made me do it! Said it would be fun to play house, but first we had to get married," Inuyasha explained.

_I can't believe that jerk! He lied! _I looked around and saw that everyone was laughing at me. I was so embarrassed at that moment. So I did the first thing that came into my mind. I got up from the table and ran to the door.

"Kagome!" I heard my mom yell for me. But I kept going.

- - -

I had know idea where I was going. All I knew was it had to be away from that house. I passes many houses and stores. But in the end, I ended up where I always seem to go back to. To the place that made my life a mess in the first place. The spot.

The once happy spot was now, gloomier then ever. The sky above the trees were grey and cloudy. The air was cold and clutched to my body like a body suit. I couldn't get rid of the coldness. Hugging myself I fell until I was sitting on the damp ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to cry.

…flash back…

"Inuyasha what is so important?" I asked him

"Kagome! I told you I can't tell you until we get to the spot" he told me, in his cute little ten year old voice, while he dragged me to the spot.

When we got there. I saw a nice little picnic set. It was a perfect day for a picnic. The sun was shining the grass and trees were green, the birds were chirping, and Inuyasha was there with me.

He sat me down and began to talk non-stop about stuff. He told me that I was his best friend, that maybe some day we could travel the world together, and that if I ever wanted anything or needed anything just tell him.

And he went on and on.

Inuyasha and I made a great pair because he was the talker and I was always the listener.

"Kagome… we've known each other for alone time…" he paused, "And you are my best friend ever! I was just wondering…" he pulled out a small square box. "I wanted to know will you marry me?" he looked directly into my eyes with lots of passion and love. I smiled at him.

"Yes!" I giggled. Then I tackled him to the ground and kissed him right on the cheek.

"Ew! Kagome cooties!" he teased.

"That was not nice! I'm your future wife!" I told him. I crossed my little arms and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry!" and he hugged me.

I laughed, "You're forgiven!"

- - -

I still had the ring… _stupid, dumb jerk! _I wiped away the tears.

"Kagome? Are you here?" someone said. _Oh, no who's there? I should hide! _Then out of no where I see Inuyasha. "I knew you'd be here."

I quickly got up and try to run away… but he stopped me.

He grabbed my forearm and pulled me close to him. Making sure I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Why did you just walk out like that?" he rudely asked me. I winced. He saw my pain expression and lifted up my sleeve. To see large bruises all over my arm… "Who did this to you?" he asked.

I shook our of his grip and took a couple steps back. I was now rubbing on to the spot he had grabbed. "Why do you care who did this to me?" I paused, "Why are you here in the first place? Aren't you worried that your poor little Kikyou will get bored without you In my poor little house!"

He ignored what I had said. "Everyone is worried and they all wanted to come out and find you, okay? It wasn't my idea! But, I told them to stay because I might have known where the hell you ran off too! So it looks like its your fault why I'm here. And again I was right." He smirked.

"Shut up," I said coldly. "I don't really care… You've found me! Now leave me alone…" I told him. He stood there, not moving an inch. The was an awkward silence. _Oh no I was going to cry! _"You told me you never wanted to see me. So why do you care if I ran off. Why would you even care if I had died! Remember, Inuyasha, I was the girl that walked out on you! I am the girl that made your 'oh so perfect' life miserable!" I cried out.

"Kagome…" he whispered, ignoring everything I just said "I remember… this was the place we first meet. This place holds so many memories. You know… after you left I came here everyday for two weeks hoping you'd come back…dumb right?"

I stood there shock.

"…What can I do Kagome? What do you want me to do? Just forgive you for leaving me? How can I? I was in so much pain when you left. I felt alone and I was scared that I'd never see you again. And now that your are back… it has been five years! After the second year had past I… gave up. How can I forgive you, Kagome?" he was staring deep into my eyes.

"Just forget me Inuyasha… then you won't have to forgive me. I'm not worth your time, anyways…" I told him and walked away.

-

-

-

Btw…

Kagome is 16

Inuyasha is 16 turning 17 very soon

D I hope you guys like it!!

Please review

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	5. Who cares?

The Spot

Chapter 5: Who cares?

School has been hard. Seeing Inuyasha everyday was hard. The rumors never stopped coming, I was alone. No one cared about me. I pushed away Sango and Miroku. _I didn't want them to waste their time. That was a good reason, right? _I sighed._ They were the only people that was nice to me… and I pushed them away. _

…Flashback…(2 days ago)

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" a smiling Sango was running up to me.

_Inuyasha is right… I shouldn't waste anyone else's time… and their friendship. _I looked back at Sango. Then I ran, no looking back.

_- - -_

"Hey Kagome? Why did you run from me this morning?" ask Sango. I ignored her. "Hello? Kagome? What gives? Why aren't you talking to me?" she paused, "Kagome? Please say something?" I looked at she. Her eyes was filled with worry. Then Kikyou walked beside Sango.

"Don't waste your breath, Sango. She's a bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself," she said coldly.

"What do you know Kikyou?" Sango snapped back. I then started to walk away…

"See? She just walked out on you, and she will continue to. So don't waste your time," Kikyou pointed out. Then she walked in the opposite direction from me. I looked back to see Sango standing there, head down.

- - -

Miroku came up to me in the hall.

"Hey Kagome. Sorry about the other day. You are just so pretty… I couldn't help it," he apologized. I said nothing. "Kagome?"

"Don't bother with her, man. I heard that she was a loner at her old school. That no one liked her. So why change it for her? She seems to like the idea of being alone," said Kouga. Then him and Miruko walked away… laughing?

…End of flashback…

I walked into my science class, to find everyone's name on the board. I took my seat and the bell rang shortly.

"Good morning class. If you haven't noticed all your names are on the board," my science teacher informed everyone. "We will be starting a lab project tomorrow. You will all we parted up, boy and girl. The partners will be randomly picked. We have all the girl's name in a hat. Each boy will come up and draw a name out of the hat. That person will be your partner for the entire year."

Everyone in the class groaned. _Great… I don't want to work with someone else… this is going to be a disaster!_

"Okay, lets have… Miroku start. Come up and draw your lucky girl!" the teacher tried to sound like a show host…

"Okay! Who's the lucky girl?" Miroku said, he put his hand into the large hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "And… the lucky girl is… Sango!" Everyone's head turned to Sango. Her face was bright red!

"Teacher! Can he umm… redraw? Please?" she begged.

"Nope! You're stuck with him all year!" he told her and took the eraser for the board and erased both their names. "Okay lets have… Hojo go!" and it went on and on… until Inuyasha came.

"Okay! Inuyasha pick you partner,"

"Inuyasha! Baby! Pick me okay?" shouted Kikyou.

"I'll try babe," he sounded dull. Inuyasha put his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it up and his eyes went wide! _Oh no… _"Can I draw again? Please!"

"Now, Inuyasha if I did that for you then I would have to let everyone else draw again, so your answer is no!" My teacher took the paper and read it out loud, "Looks like Inuyasha's partner is… Kagome!" My eyes widen. _Oh no! This can't happen! No, no, no! _

"_WHAT?_ No, teacher he can't be with her!" said Kikyou.

"And why not?"

"She… is… you know! She's dumb and will only bring Inuyasha's grades down! If you were a good teacher you would not want one of your star students to fail… right?" she told him.

"Sorry, Kikyou. But no one in this class is 'dumb'. And it would defiantly not be Ms. Higurashi. She was a top student in all of her other schools. Her average right now is much higher then most of the students in this school! So I don't see how Inuyasha will loss any marks. Now… no more interruptions! Naraku, come here and pick your partner." Naraku did was he was told.

"I got Kikyou…" he told the teacher.

_- - - _

After school I decided to go to the spot for awhile. But as I got closer to it I realized that someone was following me. When I got to the abandoned playground the person came out of hiding… it was Kikyou.

"Hey, Higurashi!" she shouted, "You better stay away form my Inu poo! If you _ever _talk or even look at him you'll get it! And you better tell that dumb teacher you don't want to be his partner!" I stood there, staring blankly at her. _Why is she threatened by me? Doesn't she know Inuyasha hates me. _"Why are you looking at me like that?! Answer me!" she growled, "Stop it!" I kept on staring at her, then I started to walk away. "Don't walk away from me!" I kept on walking… "I've warned you! Kagura! Kanna!" Both of them jumped down from a near by tree. Kanna had a mirror in her hands and Kagura had a fan. _What's going on? _"_Never_… walk away from me when I am talking! Show her girls!"

At first they didn't move. Suddenly I felt weak, my legs were giving up beneath me, and the books in my hands fell to the ground. I soon fell onto my knees on the hard, cold ground. I looked at Kanna and realized that she was stealing my energy with her mirror! My eyes began to slowly shuting, and I fell towards the ground. I tried my hardest to keep consciousness.

"Dance of blades!" I heard. The wind around Kagura suddenly became blades, and they started to cut deep into my skin. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Warm liquid began to run out of my open flesh and onto the cold, hard ground. I began to feel dizzy but tried to use all my strength to pick myself up. _Why does this always happen? But the girls at my old schools weren't so brutal… _Using my hands I pushed my weak, limp body up.

I heard Kikyou laugh. "Look at her girls. Pathetic, worthless, and a waste of space. She doesn't deserve to live. She makes everyone around her disappear and miserable." I looked down, knowing everything she was saying is true. "She has no friends. Her family only loves her because no one else does… And that act she is always putting on at school, isn't fooling anyone. She's just trying to get everyone's attention, by being the 'lonely' new girl. Look at her she's pathetic." They all looked at me. Then Kikyou came up to me and kicked me right in the stomach. I fell and started to cough out blood.

"Come on Kikyou lets go. I think we did enough," said Kanna.

"You're right. She has wasted enough of my time!" And they walked away.

I tried to get up but fell, I rolled over and looked up into the sky. She's right… _I'm worthless, no one cares about me… if I die now no one will miss me… I'll be with my dad and I'll watch over them; watch them have a good life… without me to distract it in anyway. _I closed my eyes, waiting the darkness to take me…

- - -

_Where am I? _I looked around. There was nothing here but darkness. I opened my month and tried to talk but nothing came.

_Am I dead? _

"No, of course your not!" said someone.

_Who are you? And where am I? _

I heard the person laugh. "You don't recognize my voice?"

_No, I'm afraid I don't… Should I? I mean… I don't know many people I guess I should know who you are... _

The voice laughed, "It doesn't matter if you don't recognize me, it's not important. But what is, is that people do care about you. And I'm here to show you. People care…"

Suddenly I saw my mom and grandpa. Mom was crying…

"Where is she? Where could she be? It's been hours! I called the school and she isn't there. This is so unlike Kagome… What if… she's hurt! I can't lose her," my mom cried.

"She's okay, dear. Kagome can take care of herself, she's very responsible. You're over reacting…" my grandpa said with lots of hope.

"But dad! I can feel something is wrong…" she wiped away her tears. "I'm going out to find her! Stay here just in case she comes back, ok dad?" He nodded.

The vision disappeared.

_Mom… I'm sorry that I've worried you! Please… why are you showing me this? Is this what's happening right now? _I paused to think._ I want my mom to be happy do I really make her worry like this? _I looked down. _Maybe… if I was never born she wouldn't be so worried all the time…_

"Don't say that!" the voice told me, "She loves you, after losing her husband, she doesn't want to lose you too. That's why she is so worried…"

The vision came back. This time I hear the phone ringing. My grandpa went and picked it up.

"Hello?" my grandpa answered.

"Hello! Grandpa? Is your daughter there?" it was Mrs. Takahashi.

"I'm afraid she has gone out to look for Kagome."

"What? Where's Kagome? Shouldn't she be home right now? It's very late."

My grandpa's eyes closed, "No… she didn't come home after school today. And we were afraid something horrible has happened to her."

"Oh.. God no… Okay! I'll be right over I'll help look! This isn't good. There are bad people in Tokyo." she hang up.

"See lots of people are worried about you," said the voice. I began to realized that the voice is familiar… The voice calmed me down a lot.

_Yeah… but not the person that matter most… Can you show me more? _

This time the vision was at an unfamiliar place, but I saw Mrs. Takahashi. _Are we looking at the Takahashi's house?_

"Yes, we are," the voice replied.

"Inuyasha! Come here right now!" shouted Mrs. Takahashi. Inuyasha came downstairs.

"What is it mother? I didn't have a great day today and I have lots of math homework," Inuyasha told her.

"Do you know where Kagome might be? Have you seen her after school?"

"No, why?"

"Kagome, didn't go home after school. And her family and I are worried that something bad might have happened!" Inuyasha said nothing, he stared at his mom. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"What… but she always goes straight home! She would never do something like this…" suddenly I saw a worried look on Inuyasha's face, but it soon disappeared. "I bet she's fine…probably fell asleep somewhere."

"I hope so… I'm going to go look for her." she left.

"Dam it Kagome! What are you trying to pull? Don't you no people care about you…" Inuyasha told himself. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

_Where is he going? What is he doing… I thought he doesn't care…_

"He does Kagome. Remember…" the voice said.

_Remember? Remember what? _Another vision came up. But this time it was a memory of my past…

…Flashback…

"Kagome! Don't go up too high it's dangerous!" warned a ten year old boy.

"You worry too much, Inuyasha! See I'm going to be fine!" I assured him. And I kept climbing higher.

"Come on Kagome, please I don't want you to be hurt!"

I giggled. Then I waved down at him. "Hi, Inuya… Ahh!" the branch I was standing had broken and now I was falling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha ran right below me and as I was falling he was determined to catch me. I fell right into his arms. We fell onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I told you so…" he said.

"You dummy! You could have gotten really hurt by doing that! And I can't even think what I would have done if you have gotten hurt!" I told him. "You are my best friend… I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt because of me!"

"Kagome… I'm fine see," he smiled, "and plus I am always there for you… I'll always be there to protect you. And that is my promise to you!"

I began to cry, "you dummy!" and I tackle hugged him.

…End of flashback…

After the memory was done, the vision of Inuyasha appeared. He was outside, walking towards the spot.

"Dumb Kagome! I bet she's at the spot like usual. Man, that girl is so hopeless sometimes," he told himself. He continued to walk.

When he had finally reached the spot, no one was there.

"She isn't here?" he looked confused. "Maybe…" he started to go towards the abandoned playground. When he reached there he stopped. His eyes went big…

"_KAGOME_?!"

-

-

-

Sorry I stopped here…

Now ask yourselves…

Who is the familiar voice?

Does Inuyasha really care about Kagome?

Does Inuyasha remember his promise?

I hope you guys like it!!

Thanks for the reviews, it helps to know people like this fanfic!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	6. A Promise

The Spot

Chapter 6: A Promise

"_KAGOME_?!" shouted Inuyasha. He ran up to me and picked me up.

_I can feel him holding me…_

"Please Kago… please, get up! Look at me, please…" he cried. Soon he was hugging me.

_I feel warmth can feel him hugging me… Inuyasha? Does he really care about me?_

"He does Kagome. He never stopped. He was just in pain, you must forgive him," the voice told me. "I'm sorry but I must go now. I hope the lesson you've learned here will be remembered…"

_No! Wait! Who are you? Please tell me. _I looked down at my hands they were fading away… I was returning back to my world. _Please, will I ever see you again? No… Please… Daddy! _I started to feel pain again. _Dad… _I closed my eyes… back to reality.

_- - - _

(This will be in Inuyasha's Pov!)

"Kagome, please wake up!" he cried. Suddenly I felt her move a little. She then groaned a bit. _Thank god! She's alive! _"Kagome? Please, wake up."

She opened her eyes a little bit, just enough for me to see her eyes. "In..u..yasha?" she said slowly and quietly.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm here," I told her. I picked her up bridal style and began running to the closest hospital.

When we got there nurses quickly started to run up to me.

"What happen?" a short nurse asked me.

"I found her at the abandon park, a couple blocks from here. I think someone might have attacked her," I told her. Another nurse came beside me rolling in a bed. She told me to put Kagome on it. I did and they rolled her away.

"Come with us and we can call your parents and clean you up," another nurse told me. I nodded and followed her.

After I was cleaned up, I called my mom.

"_INUYASHA! _Where are you! You had me worried sick! You can't just leave the house like that! I thought I was only looking for one missing child, but then it turned out to be I was looking for two children! You and I are going to have a long talk when you get back home," she paused. "Now where are you?"

"Mom… I'm fine. And I'm at Tokyo General Hosp…" I was interrupted by my mother…

"WHAT! Oh my god are you okay? Why are you there? I'm coming right now! Stay there! My poor, baby boy! I'm coming! Are you hurt? Wait. Don't move a muscle! Oh, I'm a horrible mother!" she cried out.

"Mom! I'm fine… but… Kagome isn't. I found her, can you and Mrs. Higurashi come here quickly," I told her.

I heard my mom start to cry, "Wh…what's wrong? Inuyasha… is..is she okay?"

"Mom…" I was trying so hard not to cry, "Please just come."

"I'll be right there," I hung up.

- - -

I was waiting by the front doors for my mom and Mrs. Higurashi to come. A couple of minutes of standing they finally came. They ran through the doors, tears streaming out of their eyes.

"Inuyasha… is…is my baby, okay?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm not sure. I found her at the abandoned park a couple of blocks from this hospital. She was… cut up pretty bad. It looked like someone had attacked," I paused. I looked at both their faces, and it was so hard to tell them what I had found. "She..she… was in a pool of blood. But she is still alive! Which is the good thing." Mrs. Higurashi started to cry very hard now. My mom went up to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly she cried out, "No, not this again! Why? Why does this has to happen to her! She was always been good. She always got good grades. Not my baby girl… not her!" I couldn't take it. I walked outside

I started to run, run away from that dumb hospital. _Kagome! What happened? Why did this happen to you? Why didn't you come and tell me… I could have…_

In the back of my head… I had all the answers…

_What would you have done Inuyasha? Huh? Remember all those horrible things you have told her. Remember all the crap you told her. What Inuyasha? You could have protected her? Do you think she wants your protection. You scared her off! She won't even look at you! What would make you think she would want you to be near her. You hurt her deeply…Now all you can do is watch her suffer._

I screamed. _Was that right? Did I scare her off? Am I just going to watch her suffer? _I got frustrated, but I knew what I had to do for now. I have to be with my mom… and Mrs. Higurashi.

As I was walking back to the hospital I remembered something… something important…

…flashback…

"Kagome! Don't go up too high it's dangerous!" I warned her.

"You worry too much, Inuyasha! See I'm going to be fine!" she assured me. And she kept climbing higher.

"Come on Kagome, please I don't want you to be hurt!" I told her!

She giggled at me and began to wave, "Hi, Inuya… Ahh!" I watched as the branch she was standing on broke, with a horrible crack.

"Kagome!" I shouted. I began to run towards her as she was falling. _I am going to catch her! _I was now under nether her, waiting for her to fall right into my arms. Suddenly she fell and be both fell onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" I heard. I opened my eyes and smiled up at her.

"I told you so…" I told her.

"You dummy! You could have gotten really hurt by doing that! And I can't even think what I would have done if you have gotten hurt!" she yelled at me. "You are my best friend… I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt because of me!"

"Kagome… I'm fine see," I smiled, "and plus I am always there for you… I'll always be there to protect you. And that is my promise to you!"

She began to cry, "you dummy!" and all of a sudden she tackled me to the ground with a hug.

…End of flashback…

_I did promise her that… I'm so stupid! Don't worry Kagome I won't ever break my promise again!_

- - -

I walked into the hospital, but my mom wasn't there and neither was Kagome's mom… _where are they? _

"Excuse me but… do you know where two crying woman are?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, are you with the Higurashi?" she asked me. I nodded. "They went to room 139. They went to see the girl that was brought in, not to long ago." I thanked her. And when to room 139.

When I got close to the room I could hear my mom and Mrs. Higurashi talking to someone. I decided to just stay by the door and listen.

"Doctor, what is wrong with my daughter?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"We have examined your daughter, and it seems like she had been attacked," the doctor told them. "We looked at her cuts and believe that it wasn't a knife that had cut her. They seemed to be burn marks, but they were still cut deep into her flesh. We believe that her attacker maybe someone from her school." _Burn marks? Would the attacker be the same person that gave her that bruise? _I began to listen again.

"But if it was someone from her school… Well… She goes to the same school as my son. It is Feudal High, there are mikos, demons, and slayers that attend there. Wouldn't it be harder to find the person who did this? I mean the mikos can purify and hide any evidence they might have left behind. And there are many different things demons can do… We wouldn't know where to start!" my mother told them.

"She is right it would be very difficult to find the person that might have done this to her, I mean do you guys have any leads?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, we have detectives on the case right now. But if they can't find anything, we won't know who her attacker is for sure until she wakes up and tells us. We already tried to find any hints from her cuts, but nothing." Everything in that room so much gloomy. "But the good new is… the cuts never cut a major vein, and because she is a miko her powers tried to save her as much as possible," he told them, in hope of lightening up the place.

As soon as the doctor walked out of the room, I went in.

"Inuyasha, honey! Where were you?" ask my mother.

"I went for a walk, I'm sorry if I worried you. I just…needed to clear my mind," I assured her.

"Inuyasha… I'm guessing you heard everything the doctor had said," my mom said. I nodded. "Do you think you have any idea who might have done this to Kagome?" I shook my head. My mom sighed, "Go home, dear. I'll stay here with Mrs. Higurashi. You have school tomorrow and I'd appreciate if you inform all of Kagome's teachers about what had happened. And please listen around for stuff that might be helpful to find Kagome's attacker." I nodded, looked at Kagome's still, bandaged up body, and then at Mrs. Higurashi. She was holding Kagome's hand, and talking into her ear. Then I left.

- - -

When I got home I took a shower, got ready for bed, and then I threw out my clothes. They smelled like blood and I didn't want to be reminding of what I saw in the park tonight. I hit my head against the wall. _Stop thinking about it! _I looked at the clock. _Wow, it's already 2am_. I sighed. _Kagome… please be okay._

During the night, I was having a lot of trouble sleeping. I was rolling and turning. All I could think about was Kagome. How her body looked all broken down on the cold ground. And how cold and pale she was. _Don't worry Kagome I'll find your attacker! I won't ever let that happen to you ever again…that's my promise. _Then I closed my eyes for sleep to take me.

- - -

The next day at school, I went to the front office to tell the fat, headed lady that Kagome won't be at school today.

"Oh? And why isn't she here Mr. Takahashi?" she questioned me.

"Because she had gotten very sick," I lied.

"She was fine yesterday, so why isn't she here today?"

"You know what!" I shouted at her, "She is just sick now! Write it down in your dumb handbook now or else I'll get you fired!" I threatened her. She quickly wrote it down while I stormed out of the room.

As I was heading to my locker I saw Kikyou. She ran up to me, hugged me, and kissed me right on the cheek.

"Inu baby! I was looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" she pouted, "I thought that you might have forgotten that today you were going to take me shopping…" I looked at her. _Man, I really have to dump her. She is so annoying!_

"I'm sorry, I had to do something. And about the shopping thing I can't do it. I forgot I told my mom I would do something for her," I lied.

"But…but…" she said in her dumb baby voice. "Can't you do it for her some other time? I mean if you love me… you'd go shopping with me," she put on her ugly puppy dog face and turn so her back was facing me. "I guess you don't love me!" she cried.

"Babe, please stop! I can't handle this right now. And I can't take you shopping," I sighed and took out my wallet. "Here's my card. You can use it, and this time, please, don't max it out." I told her. She quickly turned around, grabbed the card, and hugged me.

"Oh, thank you, baby!" she looked at the card greedily. "Oh, did you here? That Kagome slut had gotten her ass kicked yesterday after school." I froze. _How the hell did she know? _I frowned. "Baby? What's wrong? I thought that would be good news. You told me you hate her. Why do you looks so sad now?"

"How did you know?" I asked her dangerously.

"Everyone knows it's all over school. What's wrong? I thought you hate her."

"Nothing. I'm going to class now," I told her, and stomped off.

The rest of the day didn't go as well either. I heard many rumors about Kagome. They never stopped coming.

At the end of the day I was so thrilled to be out of that hell hole. I walked up to my car and drove off to the hospital. When I reached Kagome's room I saw Mrs. Higurashi, hunched over asleep. I went over to her and shook her a bit. She woke up and started to stretch.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted. I smiled at her.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I was just wondering… but, what did you mean when you said 'No!, not this again'?" I asked her.

She looked at me puzzled but then she looked really sad. "Back at Hong Kong… Kagome became very depressed and lonely. No one at her schools liked her. Each year we had to transfer her to a different school because she was being bullied. At first I thought she had just bumped into something… Well, that's what she had told me." She paused, "When teachers started to phone home about these bruises and cuts she has been getting. I got very worried and finally got it out of her. But after transferring schools it kept on happening. So when I got offered a job back in Japan I quickly said 'yes'. I thought since you where here she would be safer and happier. I miss my little girl that would always laugh and smile." she sighed.

I felt like a truck had just ran me over… _I have even disappointed Mrs. Higurashi. _"I think you should go home and rest, I'll stay here and watch her. It's the lest I can do." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here Inuyasha," I nodded. "Okay… but Inuyasha? Did you hear anything at school?" _Yes! A whole load of crap!_

"No, nothing yet. I'll keep listening…" I assured her. I warmly smiled. She smiled back and began to head for the door.

I sighed and sat down beside Kagome's bed and I took her hand.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll find that bastard that did this to you, I promise," I told her. "You know what… when I found you at the playground I thought you were dead…I was so scared. But I also have to say I'm sorry. I treated you like a piece of shit. When truly you are my best friend. And coming from Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Being-A-Friend I should have known to forgive you. But I didn't…" I paused, thinking she would smile, she would reply, but she just laid there. "I missed you. But when I heard that you moved back. All I could think of how much I hated you, how much I hated that you had to come back, how you brought me so much happiness one moment but the next…complete depression. I missed you Kagome. Please, don't leave me again." I begged, "I'll protect you this time. I won't leave you like I did before. I'll stand by your side, just please wake up." I took her hand to my lips and kissed it.

I sat there for a couple of moments listening to all the machines, _Beep… beep… beep…_ I got up from the chair and began to walk around the room. All of a sudden I heard, someone turning. I looked directly at Kagome and walked towards her bed. I grabbed her hand and stared at her face hoping she was waking up.

(Back to Kagome's Pov)

_My head hurts a lot! And who's voice do I keep hear? I keep hearing the same voice over and over again. He sounds so worried. But who is he? I want to wake up…but I feel so, so peaceful right now. But I know I have to wake up. I think I should?_

I started to move around. _Where am I? Who is holding my hand? _I opened my eyes very slowly to see someone looking at me with beautiful amber eyes. His eyes were filled with worry and fear. _Who is he?_

"Kagome! You're awake, thank god! You have everyone so scared," he told me. _Who is this Kagome? Why are people worried? _I tried to sit up. A shot of pain ran through my body. "Kagome! Take it easy, please. You're still in recovery." He helped me up. I turned my head to look at him.

"Who…" I said, trying to find my voice. "Who…are you?" His eyes went wide…

-

-

-

Sorry, for leaving it at another cliffy?

Thanks for all the support!

Bad New, since school has started updating might be slow...

I'll try my hardest to update everyday, but no promises

I hope you guys like it!!

Thanks for the reviews, keep on reviewing!

Let me know what you think might happen!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	7. I'll Remember You

The Spot

Chapter 7: I'll Remember You

Previously:

"Kagome! You're awake, thank god! You have everyone so scared," he told me. _Who is this Kagome? Why are people worried? _I tried to sit up. A shot of pain ran through my body. "Kagome! Take it easy, please. You're still in recovery." He helped me up. I turned my head to look at him.

"Who…" I said, trying to find my voice. "Who…are you?" His eyes went wide…

Now:

He stood there for awhile not saying anything…

"You're kidding…right?" he asked, with hope in his eyes, "It's me, Inuyasha. We were best friends, you can't forget about me. We did everything together, we played at a special spot, I was there when you broke your arm, and I was there when your dad died…" he paused. "Do you remember? Please… remember." he plead. I stared blankly up at him.

"My dad?" I asked him and he nodded dumbly.

"Kagome… do you remember? Do you remember me?"

"I..I don't think so," I paused to think. "No… I remember…_Daddy… _He…he left me, all alone," I cried. Then Inuyasha kneeled beside me. He took my hand, _his touch is so familiar…Why don't I remember? Why don't I know him! My heart knows him, but I don't! What's going on! What is this feeling! _I began to cry and Inuyasha pulled me into a hug. I started to cry into his shirt.

"Why don't I remember? I want to remember! This isn't fair," I cried.

"Kagome… please, just rest. I promise I'll help you get your memory back. But for now sleep and I'll call your mother. Okay?" he smiled, he made me feel safer…_But why? _I nodded and attempted to fall asleep.

…Dream…

I was running away, I passed a playground. As my speed decreased I began to walk, and when I finally got to the spot that my heart was searching for, I stopped. I looked around me.

_This place is so… peaceful. It's beautiful and it'll be my spot forever. _

Suddenly a pain shot into me. And I began to cry. _I was alone, no one understands me, no one cares about me, and I'll always be this sad…_

"Don't forget about the lesson," a familiar voice told me.

I remember now, _dad was with me not too long ago… but what was the lesson? What did I have to learn? _I collapsed onto the spot and laid down. I looked up at the sky to see big, fluffy clouds. _I wished someone was here with me. _Suddenly a boy collapsed beside me, I looked over, and he had my hand in his. I smiled and looked over to him, his face was faced away from me. _Who is he? Why Can't I see his face? Why is everything such a blank. _

"Hey, Kagome… Lets be best friends forever, okay?" the mysterious boy asked. I nodded. "Great! You are my best friend ever!" He got up and began to turn his head to look at me… _I finally get to see his face…_

…End of Dream…

I felt someone shaking me, then I heard them say, "Kagome, wake up." _No I don't want to wake up! I want to know who that boy is… _But the person kept on shaking me, they wouldn't stop! I groaned and opened my eyes. When my eyes were focused I saw Inuyasha, an older looking man, and two strange looking women.

"Oh! Honey, thank god you're alright!" the lady with short curly hair said. I looked at her confused. She noticed my look and asked, "Do you know who I am? Do you remember me?" I shook my head. "I'm your mother. And has been for 16 years." _My mom? _"Kagome, do you remember anything, anything at all?"

"No," I told her, she gasped, and looked away. She began to cry. _Why is she crying? _The other lady came up beside the crying woman and took her to a sit. I looked around… _everyone looks so sad. Is it because of me?_

Suddenly a man in white walked through the door.

"Doctor!" said the older man, "Any news about the attacker?"

"I'm afraid we couldn't find anything," he said, "But it seems like our Kagome here has woken up. That's good!" he smiled.

"No its not! She doesn't remember anything! How is that _GOOD_!" cried the woman. The doctor looked at her strangely…

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She doesn't remember anything! What don't you understand about that?" snapped Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I was just confused. Hmm… this isn't good at all…" he looked at me and walked up beside my bed. "Now lets make sure everything is working right." He took out a little flashlight and shined it into both my eyes. After that we took out a popsicle stick. "Now open your mouth and say, ahh." he instructed. I opened my mouth and I began to say 'ahh'. he put the stick into my mouth and press down on my tongue. "Nope, she is good there. Now lets check on those cuts." He unwrapped some of my bandages and examined the cuts carefully. Then he rewrapped them again. "They seem to be healing quite nicely. Now, Kagome. Do you know when your birthday is?"

"My birthday? Is it… April 26?" I asked. (Not correct just made one up P) The doctor looked at my 'mother' and she looked at me in shock, actually everyone looked shocked. But then I could see Inuyasha and my mom both nodded at the same time.

"Okay… What year is it ?" the doctor asked me.

"The year? 2007?" I answered.

"Yes!" he told me, "I don't believe she has lost her memory at all… Okay but lets try something else…" He looked around the room. Then he pointed at the strange man. "Kagome, who is this man here?"

"He is… umm…" I closed my eyes _Why don't I know! I know I no him… But also I don't know him… _"I don't know!" I cried.

"Kagome… it's me, grandpa!" the man told me. I shook my head. Tears began to build up behind my eyes.

"This is very strange indeed… She seems to remember many common things, but she doesn't seem to remember who people are… I think we should take some tests." The doctor took my mother out of the room.

Suddenly I heard, "Detective! Do you have news for us?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Whoever attacked your daughter made sure they would not be found." a low sounded man said.

"Well please keep looking!" I heard my mom say.

"Don't worry we plan on it," he told her.

Inuyasha walked to the door and shut it.

"Kagome, you should go to bed. I'll come tomorrow okay?" He told me. I nodded, laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

- - -

_For the last five days I was being tested over and over again. The doctors said that it seems I have lost some of my memory… But only the memory of people. I remember how to do math, when events are, and all the basic skills. They don't understand why I can't remember people. I've told him that I feel that I know certain people, but I didn't know them… personally. I didn't remember their names or how they are related to me. _

_Inuyasha have been so patient with me. He would bring me my homework from school and teach me the stuff I didn't know. Sometimes he would surprise me with a gift or something very special! I really do believe now that Inuyasha was the boy in my dream… My best friend… But I wonder if I am suppose to feel this weird feeling for him. I'm so confused!_

_Today, the doctor told me that I will have to go to the police station and be interview about what had happened to me. But I'm not sure how I can help… I mean I don't remember anything that had happened before I was attacked. _

"Okay Kagome, time to go," said my nurse. She was a very nice girl, her name was Lily. She told me that she came from America, even though she is Japanese.

I got up and walked out of the door with Lily. When we got to the front entrance I had a surprise visit from… Inuyasha! When I saw him I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

He took a step back, startled. "Woah, Kagome. I missed you too!" he laughed.

I smiled up to him, but then my smile disappeared. "Inuyasha," I said, my hands were now on my waist. "Why are you here? You have school right now."

He looked hurt, and he said, "So… you're not happy to see me?"

I laughed, "Of course I'm happy to see you! But still… why are you here?"

"I wanted to come with you, and my mom gave me a permission note saying I can miss my afternoon classes."

"Oh… Okay!" I smiled. Lily walked up to us.

"Kagome, you guys better get going. You know the detective… he's a stubborn man," Lily warned us. We laughed and nodded. Inuyasha and I said our 'byes' and left.

When we reached Inuyasha's red sport car, I got into the passenger seat and he got into the drivers. We took off.

As we were driving we were listening to one of Inuyasha's weird guy radio stations. I didn't like it, so I changed it.

"Hey! Kagome, come on! I don't want to listen to your girly music," he told me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me a funny look. "Gez Kagome… you remember how to change a radio station and you remember how to do hard ass algebra, but you don't seem to remember me," he said with a hurt voice. I giggled.

"Well Inuyasha… maybe I didn't want to remember you!"

"Don't say that! That hurt Kagome," he told me in a dramatic-over reacting voice.

I laughed, "Come on leave me alone, I'm trying my hardest to remember. And plus… maybe you should keep your eyes on the road instead of me!"

I turned up my radio station to annoying him even more. Suddenly one of my all time favorite songs came on… (I'll Remember You by No Secrets, and I got the lyrics at closed my eyes and began to sing along with the song…

_"It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always_

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember you…,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you…,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

If the day should come when you need someone  
you know that i'll follow  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you…

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

Forever baby, I'll remember you."

"Wow, Kagome… I almost forgot what a great singer you are," Inuyasha said. I smiled at him. "Since when was this your favorite song?"

My smiled grew larger. "Since…yesterday! I heard it on the radio and it reminded me of you Inuyasha! You are my best friend… Even though I don't remember, deep in my heart I believe, '_You made me believe, that I can do almost anything, You stood right by me, through the tears through everything_," I sang again.

Inuyasha's face turned almost to stone, when I sang that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… Look we are here."

He turned into the police station and parked. We both got out of the car and began to walk towards the building. When we got inside my detective was standing there waiting for us. He was a tall man, with short brown hair, and was wearing a nice black suit.

"Hello there, Kagome and Inuyasha," he greeted. "I'm so glad you came. Please, come this way." he directed us towards his office.

When we got inside we each took a seat.

"I called you hear today is to discuss about anything you may remember, Kagome," he paused. "Wow, after only five days it seems like you made a full recovery, Kagome." he told me. I nodded.

"Yes, I go back to school tomorrow. And for anything I remember I'm afraid I don't know anymore then I did before. I'm not much help am I?" I said.

"No, no! Don't say that! It is fine you don't remember…" he tried to comfort me. There was then an awkward silence.

Inuyasha broke the silence, "Detective I was wondering if you found anything, anything at all?" The detective shook his head. "Dam it! We are not going to find him!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, no matter what we will find him or them. We have gotten your school involved with the search as well. Many people in your school will be on a look out for anything suspicion. And maybe if Kagome see the attacker somewhere in the school she will remember," he said with hope.

"I hope so," said Inuyasha. We talked awhile longer, and then we left.

Inuyasha and I went back to the hospital to say 'good byes' and to grab my stuff.

"See yeah around, Lily!" I told her, I gave her a hug before we left.

Again we got into the car and Inuyasha drove me home. But on the way I asked Inuyasha to stop two blocks away from the hospital.

"Inuyasha… can you stop at the next block," I asked him.

"Why?"

"I just want to see something."

"Do you remember something?"

"I don't know, I might…"

When we got to the place Inuyasha stopped and parked. We began to walk towards a very familiar place. When we passes through a couple of trees we reached a very old, forgotten park.

"Inuyasha… Did we use to come here?"

"Yeah we did. Do you remember anything?"

"I feel like I've been here before that's all. Can we keep looking around?"

"Of course."

We went through the park and I saw a small part of the park with 'do not enter' tape around it.

"What happened here?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I found you here, Kagome. You were attacked at that spot," he told me. I felt disgusted. But then I saw something lying on the ground. _What's on that? _I began to walk closer to the that spot.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" He asked. But he followed closely.

"Look Inuyasha. Under that swing what is it?"

He looked very closely and began to walk there. He picked up a couple of books. Inuyasha opened one of them that said 'MATH'.

"Are those mine? They are covered with blood…"

"I think so…" he opened another book, this one had 'HISTORY' in front of it and it also had blood on it.

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't be touching those…" I warned him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry," he opened the last book. This one was different then the others. This one looked very similar to a sketchbook. I walked over to were he was and looked over his shoulder. "This is yours Kagome. You drew these…"

"I did?" I took the book from him and flipped to a picture of a little girl on a swing and a little boy pushing her. I smiled. _Am I the girl and Inuyasha the boy?_ I flipped back one page and saw the same spot that was in the dream. _So I knew about it before…_ I flipped the book all the way to the last picture. It was a picture of a crying girl, leaning against a tree alone, and a crowd of people far away from her.

"Inuyasha? What does this picture mean?" I showed him the picture. He looked shocked and scared.

"Nothing… Lets go Kagome."

"Just a second." I ran towards somewhere I knew in my heart was familiar. I kept on running until I found the same spot in my dream and in that sketch book.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted. He came running to me.

"What happened? Are you okay" he asked me worried. _He over reacts way too much._

"I'm fine. But why do I seem to always remember this spot? Why is it so special? I mean… out of all the things I remember this was always the one that came to my mindthe easiest."

"We met here, at this spot. You and I would always come here and play. So many good things happened here. But one…" he stopped talking.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… it was from the past it doesn't matter anymore, lets just go home now." I sighed then I nodded. We started to walk away, I then I looked back to see something carved into the spot… _What was that? _

- - -

When we got home my mom, my grandpa, and Inuyasha's mother made a surprise party for me.

"Wow, you guys didn't have too!" I shouted in delight.

"We had to. I missed you baby girl," my mom came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

After we were done eating and laughing I went upstairs to take a shower. When I was coming out I could hear Inuyasha, talking to someone. _Is he on his phone?_

"Yes, I know Kikyou. I'm sorry okay?" he paused. "Oh no, please don't cry. I didn't mean to, I mean… what I had to do took longer then I thought," he told this Kikyou girl. Her name made me scared… I don't know why though. "No! of course not I would never cheat on you! Don't even think that. I love you, babe. Don't worry I'll spent all day with you tomorrow… Yes, yes whatever you want to do. Okay? I have to go now… I love you too. Bye." I heard him sigh and then I heard footsteps walking downstairs.

_Inuyasha… He has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me? _I felt like my heart ripped into two parts. I suddenly felt emotionally drained, I was not looking forward for school anymore. _Inuyasha isn't going to care about me if his girlfriend is there. And I don't have any other friends…_

I got out of the shower and towards my bedroom. I didn't feel like saying 'good bye' to anyone. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. _Inuyasha… Why couldn't you love…me?_

Sorry! That I didn't update fast D

So I'll give you a little preview for the next chapter!

Preview:

I stood behind a wall so that Inuyasha couldn't see me.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked Kikyou.

"Why? Why? All you've been doing for the past couple of days was looking after that Kagome slut!" she screamed. _Slut? _"You know she is seducing you Inuyasha! She just wants to take advantage of you and then she'll leave you, like she did before! You told me you hated her! But after she got a little hurt all you've been doing is being with her 24/7!"

Thanks for all the reviews!

You all rock!

D I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	8. One Month later

The Spot

Chapter 8: One Month Later…

"Kagome, honey…" my mom said, "time to wake up." She began to shake me back and forth. I groaned. "Come on, you're going to be last if you don't get up right now."

"Five more minuets, okay?" I told her. I heard my mother sigh and began to walk out of the door. Suddenly the door opened again. And someone was running towards my bed.

"Kagome!" shouted the person, they jumped on me. I screamed, but the person shut me up by putting their hand on my mouth. "Shh! Your grandpa is still asleep! Now get your bum up now or else…" I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's devilish smirk. _Why me? _He got off of me and picked me up bridal style towards the door. I began to kick my legs around and squirm around.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!" I demanded. He laughed.

"This is what you get for not saying 'good bye' last night!"

"I was tired okay? You're a big meanie!" He took me into the bathroom, then he put me down.

"Awake now, Kago?"

I growled at him, "Yes, thanks to you."

"Good. Now get ready for school." He smiled, stepped back, waved, and then shut the bathroom door right in my face. _The nerve of that guy! He's going to get it now!_

After I got dressed and cleaned up I went downstairs for breakfast. I walked into the dinning room to find Inuyasha sitting at the table eating a cup of ramen.

"Ramen for breakfast?" I laughed, "isn't that unhealthy?"

"Nope! What _is _unhealthy is if you _don't _eat ramen at breakfast!" he told me. I could hear my mom laughing. I smiled at Inuyasha and took a cup myself and began to eat.

After breakfast was done, Inuyasha and I started to head towards school. He told me which classes I was in. what we were doing in the classes and he also told me about the big 4 on 4 volleyball tournament coming up. But I couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha's girlfriend…

When we arrived at the school. Inuyasha took me inside.

"Do you remember where your locker might be?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment…

"I think so… but I'm not 100 sure…" I told him. He smiled. _That feeling again! Why do I feel like this?_

"That's okay. Show me where you think it is." I nodded and began to walk towards… _110, 111, 112, 113, and 114. _I stopped at locker 114.

"Is this my locker?" I asked him.

"Yes," he told me, "want to try and open your lock?" I nodded at him and turned towards my locker I began to dial the numbers 30,4, and 15. I then pushed the lock down and it unlocked! _I remember!_

"Great, Kagome! Looks like your memory for the common/basic stuff is still there. Just not people…" he sighed. "That means… we might not ever find your attacker… Unless you got your memory back." I nodded.

"But that's okay! I mean… as long as they don't try and attack me, I think I should be okay. You're here to protect me so I shouldn't be scared!" I told him with a smile. He laughed.

"Yes, I'll always protect you." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Kagome?!"

I turned around to see a very tall her with pretty, purple eyes. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so… glad you're okay! I was so scared when I found out what had happened!" she cried. I looked at Inuyasha confused.

"Oh, Sango… Kagome kind of lost her memory, she doesn't remember anyone," Inuyasha explained to her. Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean anyone?" Sango asked.

"Well, you see, she remembers basic knowledge but no one," he told her.

"Oh… well that doesn't matter! I'm just happy you're okay!" she told me. I smiled at her.

"Lets get to class okay?" Inuyasha said. We nodded and began to walk to my first class which was, History A. As we were walking towards the classroom, some boy stopped us.

"Why good morning there Inuyasha, my lovely Sango, and Kagome," he greeted. "And how are you feeling, Kagome?" I stared at him blankly.

"Miroku, Kagome has lost her memory…" Inuyasha explained to him. Miroku looked shock, but smiled.

"Well then, I guess she wouldn't remember this…" he said. Suddenly I felt something on my butt, I screamed and jumped behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sango both punched him at the same time.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" they both shouted. I giggled and we walked into the class room. As I was seated everyone was staring at me. _Why do people keep looking at me! It makes me feel nervous. _

"Hey! What are you all looking at!" snapped Inuyasha. I turned around and smiled at him. The bell rang and our teacher walked into the classroom. "That is Mrs. Kim," Inuyasha told me quietly me.

"Okay, thanks," I whispered back to him.

"Good morning class! Now lets do our attendance for the day… Hojo?" she listed.

"Here."

"Kanna?"

"Here."

"Sango?"

"Here."

"Inuyasha?"

"Here."

"Kagome?"

"Here?"

"Oh! Kagome, welcome back! How are you feeling?" the teacher asked me.

"I'm fine," I told her. In the back I could hear. "Yes, you are…" I turned around to see who had said that. And it was Hojo… He winked at me and smiled. Inuyasha heard it too and started to glare at Hojo, this made his smile disappear.

When Mrs. Kim was done attendance she began the lesson about the Jewel of Four souls (sacred jewel).

"This Jewel was said to have astonishing powers that could grant wishes. It was believed that if an evil force got their hands on the jewel it would be corrupted by darkness. Only two priestesses in history was able to purify the corrupted jewel. The first priestesses had died after trying to protect the jewel from a half demon. Legend tells us that this half demon was her lover, but because he tried to steal the jewel from her, he broke her trust. there forth before she died she bond him to a tree. The jewel was burn with the body of the priestess."

"Fifty years later, the reincarnation of the priestess was brought to the feudal Japan from another era. This priestess had broken the jewel into many shards. These shards scattered all throughout Japan, and that is where I will stop for today. I'll continue tomorrow."

- - -

After history A Inuyasha told me that we had science A.

"Inu Poo!" said a girl, she was waving at him.

"Hey Kikyou," Inuyasha greeted her. She ran up beside him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a big, wet kiss right on the lips. _I guess this is Inuyasha's girlfriend… _Suddenly I felt like getting as far away as possible from that girl. I began to walk towards Sango.

"Come on, Kikyou. People can see us!" I heard him tell her.

"So what Inu Poo. I want _everyone _to know that you are mine!" she told him. I rolled my eyes. _I think everyone knew before… _I looked at Sango and she had a huge smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Is someone a little jealous of someone?" she asked me, I gave her the strangest look.

"Of course not!" I told her.

"Mhmm… that's what they all say," she smiled and sat down at a desk. I sat in the desk next to hers. Then the teacher walked into the class. "That's teacher, he doesn't want anyone to know his last name… we don't know why though," Sango informed me. I nodded.

"Today we'll be working on a chemistry project, but not just any ordinary project. Instead of using chemicals, you guys will have to use your powers. I want each and everyone of you to somehow create a rainbow effect by only using your powers. Okay? Oh, by the way this will be due by the end of next week. Please, be ready to present." Everyone nodded.

We separated into our partners. Inuyasha and I began to talk about how we were going to do this project, but was interrupted by Kikyou.

"You know what Kagome?" she asked me. I shook my head. " Well, then I'll tell you. Inuyasha is my boyfriend and I think I should be with him okay?" she grabbed his hand and began to walk away. But Inuyasha didn't move an inch.

"Kikyou what's with you? We are just partners, and it'll be unfair to change on Kagome," he told her.

"Inuyasha… so you would rather be with this..this… girl. Then your girlfriend?"

"At the moment, yes I would. And she has a name and that is Kagome," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the other side of the room. I could hear Kikyou swearing behind me.

"She… seems nice?" I told him.

"She can be a pain something… But what can you do all girlfriends are like that," he giggles. I put my hands on my waist and gave him a dirty look. "I'm kidding! Gez…"

- - -

"Okay class! Today I'll tell you, your 4 on 4 teams," said Mr. Kimoto. He listed the four teams and then said, "Kagome, I didn't know if you were going to be well enough to be playing so I haven't put you on a team yet, is that okay? Would you like to play?" I looked towards Inuyasha, he shook his head in disapproval. _He just don't want me to play, because he doesn't want me to get hurt. But I want to play! Hmm… Pay back for this morning. _I looked at the teacher, smiled and nodded. "Great you'll be on Hojo's team!"

"What!?" shouted Inuyasha. He ran over to us. "You can't have her on his team! It'll be unfair!"

"How so, Inuyasha?" Mr. Kimoto asked.

"Well… you see she is still recovering from her injuries. Therefore, she shouldn't be put into a weak team that will make her play her hardest. Instead she should be put on a team that has a very skilled players, that has her back," Inuyasha explained. _What is he talking about? I'm fine!_

"You have a good point there Inuyasha… Kagome! You're on Inuyasha's team, as a spare player. Switch on an off, okay?" he instructed. "Our first 4 on 4 game will be on Friday. You guys will have two days to get ready and prepare. Now for the rest of the class you may practice. The stronger players help the weaker players, okay?"

"Okay!" everyone said, and they all grouped themselves together into their teams.

The teams were:

_Team one:_

_Inuyasha_

_Miruko_

_Sango_

_Kikyou_

_Kagome_

_Team two:_

_Rin_

_Shippo_

_Ayame _

_Bankotu_

_Hakkaku_

_Team three:_

_Ginta _

_Kouga_

_Kanna_

_Hojo_

_Team four:_

_Jaken _

_Hiten_

_Naraku_

_Onigumo_

_Great Kikyou is on this on my team… _I walked towards my team.

"Inuyasha! Why on earth would you do that!" I tell at him.

"I was just looking out for you. Now that you're on my team you don't have to play at all! I mean we wouldn't want to risk you getting hurt, Kagome. Plus, do you remember how to play volleyball?" he pointed out.

I looked at him confused. _Volleyball? _

"I didn't think so," he said. I sighed and walked towards Sango.

"Inu Poo! You are so smart, now we can't loss!" Kikyou giggled, she clutched onto his arm and buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha pushed her off of him.

"Come on Kikyou! Lay off," he told her, "Okay everyone! Lets do a serving drill."

- - -

"Okay class, today we are going be learning new ways to use your magic," announced Lady Kaede. Someone raised their hand. "Yes?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, other then using your arrows. What other abilities could you use in battles. For example, some can use their powers to teleport, fly, to use telekinesis, or etc. Now that you are able to control your powers, show me what else you can do with your powers."

- - -

…One month later…

_I've been awake for a month now. The doctors still doesn't know what is wrong with me… and they still haven't found the person who has attacked me. _

_This month has been so busy. We just finished the lesson about the Jewel of Four souls, the volleyball tournament, and much more! _

…Flashback…

"Before the Jewel of Four souls was shattered the second priestess had awakened the haft demon from the sacred tree. She had to released him to save her own life.

Because it was the priestess's fault that the jewel was shattered, she and the half demon had to work together to gather all the broken shards. They must do this before an evil demon gets to them. This demon was told to have the ability to shape change.

The priestess and the half demon worked together to collect and kill the demons that possess the shards. One their journey they befriended many people a monk, a young fox demon, and a demon slayer joined into their small group. They all wanted to help find the jewel shards, but they also had their own business to carry out.

During their journey a witch gave life to the dead priestess's ashes. She was now roaming the earth to find and kill the person that had killed her. Because she was dead and she didn't have her soul anymore she had to steal the souls of the dead.

Legend doesn't tell us if they fulfilled their quest but it does tell us that evil will come again to take the life of the priestess that had stole the heart of the half demon and the priestess that has the greatest power of all," Mrs. Kim told us. "Now to your assignment! I thought it would be fun to act this legend out! Not only is their action, but there is also romance! I have already typed out the play. We will be presenting this to your family and friends during our Snow Festival, which is only three months away! Practices will be outside of school, and if none of you will show up then you will be failing this unit," she smiled. "Everyone has a part. But our leads will be…Inuyasha as the half demon and to it a bit simpler your character's name will be your own. Anyways, Kagome will be playing the priestess from the other era, Miroku you will be the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo will be the fox, Kikyou the dead priestess, and Naraku you'll be the evil demon. The raise of you will have either a part of a friend that Inuyasha and his gang makes or one of Naraku's incarnations and demons. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, except Kikyou.

"Why do _I_ have to be the dead priestess why can't Kagome be the dead priestess?" she complained.

"Because I thought that you would have liked to be Inuyasha's dead lover…" explained Mrs. Kim.

"Oh? I guess that makes sense!" she giggled.

…End of Flashback…

_The play is so much fun! Everyone likes it a lot. Even though we just finished learning lines and just started choreography, its great! I've made a lot of friends during the practices. And everyone fit into character perfectly! For example, Shippo's parents dead when he was very young and was now living with his cousins. His character was also parentless. He is so cute too! _

_Even though I have to spend a lot of time with Kikyou, it didn't matter cause Inuyasha was always there. Sango and I became really good friends too! I think she likes Miroku, but she would never tell me. I know for sure that Miroku likes her._

I giggled, I was now walking toward the courtyard for my next class, which was Miko history/skills.

…Flashback…

_Okay, I can do it! _I closed my eyes and concentrated on the tree in front of me. We were doing an exercise to find out what other abilities we were able to do.

I pictured the tree in my head. I raised my arms out to touch the tree, I began to put all my energy into the tree. Suddenly I felt the tree move… _Oh no… what did I do now? _Opening my eyes I see the tree walking away! _Yikes!! Did I just turn that tree alive? I'm in trouble now._

I heard all my classmates begin to scream.

"Calm down everyone. This is just a temporary error in Kagome's experiment!" Lady Kaede informed everyone.

My concentration haven't broken yet, so again I pictured the moving tree in my head. This time instead of putting my hands towards the tree, I put them together. I channeled all my energy and powers into my hands and I started to feel something hot. I opened my eyes to see my hands were on fire! But it didn't hurt… My body began to run towards the moving tree, I jumped high up and did a flip in the air. I shot fireballs at the tree, the green leaves burst into flames.

As I landed I put my hands together once again. This time instead of the hot sensation, I felt coldness. My hands were now surrounded by the element ice, I shot icicles at the tree. The fire was out now, the tree was stunned and stopped moving. My strong concentration allowed me to do one more attack!

My hands were being wrapped with a rough surface. It was the element of wood. I focused my energy to try and form a bow and arrow. The vines and leaves twisted themselves into a long sturdy bow and arrow. I took the arrow into my hand and light it on fire. I shot the arrow right into the middle of the tree. The tree exploded into a large fire! It lasted for about 10 seconds, ashes were the only things that was left.

Creating another twisted arrow I aimed at the ashes. Instead of concentrating on an object, I thought of love. The arrow lighted up into a beautiful pink light. I shot the arrow into the ashes and a new tree was born.

"Great job Kagome!" Lady Kaede told me. I smiled at her and then I fainted…

- - -

"Hello Kagome? Kagome?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Lady Kaede.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" exclaimed Sango. She came up to me and hugged me.

When she let go I asked, "What happened? And please don't tell me I'm at the hospital!" I looked at Inuyasha and he smiled.

"No your not at the hospital. And you fainted after you destroyed that tree… and brought it back to life again?" he told me.

"Yes, Kagome. It seems as though you have multiple of powers other then good control. You can give life to something that had died, you can make objects come to life; so that they are able to do human things, and your also have all the powers of element," Lady Kaede explained. "You only fainted because you worked yourself way too hard. Now just rest up and be ready for tomorrow's class." She smiled at everyone and walked out.

…End of Flashback…

_Those next few classes were so much hard work! Lady Kaede worked us hard! All though everyone else found their other power Kikyou seemed to have a lot of trouble. Lady Kaede told her that she can't control her powers yet… so she told Kikyou to try a different emotion then love._

_Thank goodness our science teacher made our projects a bit easier by telling us we were able to use our powers, or I'd never be able to make a rainbow! I have not the slightest clue about chemicals… I think?_

…Flashback…

Everyone was outside getting ready to present their science project. Inuyasha and I were practicing our 'formula' you can say.

The first group to go was Miroku and Sango. Sango pre-made a powder that contained natural plants. She took some of the powder and spread it on her Hiraikotsu. She then tossed it up high in the air. Now we can see the powder floating towards the ground. Miroku then said a spell and tossed a charm at the dust. When the charm reached its destination, the magic and the powder reacted and it began to spark. The spark spread through out the sky and then in a blink of an eye, all the colors of the rainbow appeared like magic. The rainbow only lasted a second but it lighted the sky with bright lively colors.

Everyone clapped, teacher smiled and called the next group to present.

One after another couples went up to present. Many had success but other's attempts failed. When it was time for me and Inuyasha to show our project I got nervous.

"Come on you'll do great," he told me, I looked up at him and nodded.

First I took a bow and arrow and lined it up to shoot it towards the sky. I pictured a rainbow and shot it up. A line of blue shot up and soon came down to the ground as it made a semi circle. Inuyasha then took out his sword, which was called the Tessaiga . He used his attack Adamant barrage and aimed it towards my blue light. The light reflected off of the beautiful diamond shards to create all the color of the rainbow and more.

Once again I shot an arrow, but this time I shot at the crystals. They all shattered and turned into a sugary power that floated down from the sky like snow. Each diamond fragment held a color from the rainbow. As they fell towards the ground the rainbow faded away in a beautiful mysterious way. As our rainbow disappeared I can hear my classmates gasping and 'awwing' at the wonderful site.

…End of Flashback…

_Even though most of my classes were hard there was always one class that we can always have fun in…_

…Flashback…

"Okay! Today is our 4 on 4 tournament, because there four teams there will be two games playing at the same time. Team 2 and 3 will start at the south end of the gym, and team 1 and 4 will be playing on the north side. Games will be played to 15 points, because team 1 and 2 has an extra player they will be keeping score," Mr. Kimoto explained. "Now team 1 and 2 switch on and off players, okay?"

Everyone nodded at him.

"Okay! Now get ready for your games!" he announced.

My team began to stretch on our side of the court. Naraku was glaring at us while we were doing this. Inuyasha noticed the look.

"What are you looking at, Naraku? Getting a good look at the winners?" Inuyasha shouted at him. He laughed.

"Yah, right… I was just watching you losers stretch and thinking to myself why bother? This game is going to be short and sweet. And we are going to win!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha who cares about him… lets just start the game," I told him.

He growled, "Fine. Kagome you score keep for awhile, okay?" I glared at him.

"Why me? You know I can play way better then Kikyou! Did you see me during our practices? Come on Inuyasha!" I argued.

"You'll get to play don't worry. I just want to let you rest first okay?" he said. I turned around and stomped off. _Stupid Inuyasha! He just wants his precious Kikyou playing! God! Doesn't he know that I am way better then her…_

"Okay Naraku you can serve first," said Inuyasha, "Make it a good one. Cause this is the last serve you'll be getting this whole game!"

"What ever, dog face!" he shouted back. Naraku got into the serving position. Everyone on my team was ready for the ball to come over… except Kikyou of course… Naraku tossed it up and served the ball over the net. He aimed it right at Kikyou. She screamed and ran away from the ball.

Sango dove for the ball and got it in the air just in time. Miroku set the ball up and Inuyasha spiked it right at Jaken.

"Kikyou! You are suppose to be in front of the ball! Not run away from it!" Sango yelled at her.

"So what? We got the point didn't we? I mean its just a game…" she said. Everyone on my team looked at her. "And why would it matter? I mean Inuyasha is going to win it for us anyways!"

"Kikyou! Go and score keep!" yelled Inuyasha, "Kagome come on."

"I told you, you needed me," I said.

"What ever."

"Oh, Inu Poo! I no you don't want me to get hurt, and that is why you took me off! I love you _so, so _much!" Kikyou shouted. Inuyasha groaned and tried to hide his face. I giggled.

The game continued, Miroku went up to serve. He tossed it up and ran up toward the ball. He hit the ball way over the net and straight out!

"Miroku! What are you DOING?" Sango shouted.

"I was blinded by you beauty Sango! I couldn't concentrate…" he confessed. She blushed. _She so… likes him! Why won't she just admit it!_

The game continued…

It was now 15-14 for us (In volleyball you must win by 2). I was up to serve. Boy… was I nervous! I tossed the ball straight up into the air. I ran towards it and spiked the ball over the net. The ball was very, very fast. It looked like it was going to be out! But suddenly it curved into the court! What the? The ball curved into the court and landed in between Jaken and

Hiten. Everyone looked at me in shook.

"How did you do that Kaogme?" asked Miruko.

"No idea," I answered.

"Who cares we win!" Inuyasha announced. I smiled and he came up to be and gave me a huge hug. _This feeling…_

…End of Flashback…

_We won that tournament! It was so much fun. But it was weird with my one serve. Oh well! Because everyone played so well Mr. Kimoto let us pick the next sport we do in class! Everyone agreed and we picked to play badminton! I'm so excited._

_But the best part of this month was it was Inuyasha's birthday yesterday! _(his Birthday is December 15, late baby!) _We had so much fun! _

…Flashback…

"Come on Inuyasha! Keep your eyes closed," I snapped at him. I dragged him to the spot. I had a picnic set up and everything! I wanted to make his 17th birthday special.

"Where are we going Kagome?" he asked.

"We are almost there! So shh!" I told him. We past through the abandoned playground and straight into the spot.

I had decorated it with bright lanterns, Christmas lights, and candles. Everything looked perfect! A picnic was set up for us under the moonlight, lights, and the weather was clam and warm. _I hope Inuyasha will like this… I wanted to do something special just for him, because I'm sure he has done many special things for me…_

"Okay you can open your eyes," I told him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the bright setting. He smiled and his eyes looked bright and alive under the full moon. We stood there in silent just to enjoy each other's company.

"Wow," I heard him say… "Kagome… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything! You deserve everything and anything! You've helped me out so much for the past months." I smiled at him. And he stepped up close to me and gave me a hug. After he let me go we stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly I began to rise to my toes and my eyes began to close. _What Am I doing? He has a girlfriend… I can't…kiss him? Can I? _I slightly opened my eyes to he that his eyes were closed as well and he was leaning towards me as well. _What do I do? If I kiss him… wouldn't I feel guilty? But…it's just a kiss… it won't mean a thing right? _I pushed my thoughts to the side and began to lean closer to him. Inuyasha's arms were still around me and he pulled me in closer. Our mouths were inches apart and all of a sudden… _Ring! Ring! _

I jumped out of his arms and turned away from him.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and sighed. I turned around to see what was up.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

He opened up his cell phone and ignored the call. "It was no one," he told me. He flipped his phone down and put it back into his pocket.

"Okay…" there was an awkward silence. "Lets go eat."

"Good idea."

We walked over to the picnic basket and I opened it up. I took out a cup of… ramen.

I handed it to him. I giggled, he seemed shocked… "Didn't you say that it's unhealthy to not eat ramen for breakfast? Well… today I didn't have any so I thought it would be okay if I had some now!" I told him.

He laughed. He took the cup from me and began to stuff his face. "Please tell me you have more food then this," he begged.

"Of course I do! Don't be silly."

"Okay good… cause I'm done."

"Wow! Inuyasha you're such a pig," I laughed. He made a sad face, and this made me laugh harder. I took out a container and handed to him.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I made it this morning. Its umm… sushi, on the side there is fried fish, rice balls, and a small salad. I hope you like it!" I told him.

He opened the container and he began to drool. I laughed. "It smells great, Kagome!" he told me.

I blushed and thanked him. We began to eat.

After we were done eating all I wanted to do was ask him questions… so I did.

"Inuyasha? Why do I always seem to remember this spot? And why is it so important?" I asked him.

"This is the place that we first met. You and I did everything here. See this," he pointed to the craving, "I craved that for you when I was nine, it says 'Friends forever! Kagome and Inuyasha' and this is where I… purposed to you…" he was blushing like crazy now.

"You purposed to me?" I asked. He nodded. "Did I say yes?"

"Yes, you did… But you know… I was young I didn't know any better," he paused. "This is also the spot where I last saw you before you moved. I was so sad and angry…"

"I moved?"

"Yes, after your father died… you did say you remember your father right?" I nodded. "Well your family couldn't stay in Tokyo anymore, because you guys couldn't support yourselves. So your grandpa and mother decided to move…"

"Oh… but then we came back?" he nodded.

"Yeah you did. And I'm so glad too." There was that awkward silent again.

"Lets have cake!" I said. I took out a beautiful, small cake. It was decorated with flowers and edible glitter.

"Wow! Kagome did you make this yourself?" he asked me.

"Yup! I hope you like it…" I told him shyly.

"I love it!" I grabbed a knife and cut it into a couple of pieces.

We both ate more, laughed, and talked through out the night. It was getting late so Inuyasha offered to walk me home. As we reached my doorstep I gave him one last hug. I got up onto my tipy toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Inuyasha! And happy birthday!" I hugged him once again and ran into my house.

…End of Flashback…

_That was such a great night! We had so much fun… but I wonder if the peck on the cheek a little too much? Do you think that he might think that I like him? _

As I was walking towards the courtyard I hear…

"Inuyasha! Where were you yesterday? And why didn't you pick up my calls? I was calling you all night. I had a huge party planned out for you and everything! But you didn't show up! Do you know how embarrassed I was? I had to stand up in front of _everyone _and tell them you weren't going to be at _your_ own party!" I heard Kikyou yelling at him.

_So that was the person on the phone…_

"I'm sorry Kikyou, I was with someone, okay? I had plans already and if you could have told me about the party sooner then I might have canceled," he told her.

"Who was it Inuyasha? Who could be _so _important that you couldn't have answered your phone?" she questioned.

"The person is non of your concerns…" he was interrupted.

"It's that bitch Kagome, isn't it?" she snapped at him he didn't say anything. I was about to move but, I stood tightly behind a wall so that Inuyasha and Kikyou couldn't see me.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked Kikyou.

"Why? Why? All you've been doing for the past couple of days was looking after that Kagome slut!" she screamed. _Slut? _"You know she is seducing you Inuyasha! She just wants to take advantage of you and then she'll leave you, like she did before! You told me you hated her! But after she got a little hurt all you've been doing is being with her 24/7!"

"She is not a slut! And yes I might have hated her… But that doesn't mean that I still do…" he was interrupted.

_He hated me?_

"I don't care Inuyasha! You are still my boyfriend, remember? I have the rights to have all your attention. And if you don't give it to me then I guess we shouldn't be together…" she paused. "But… I couldn't bare it not being with you… I.. I just love you so much! How can't I be jealous I mean.. you are perfect in so many ways!" I heard Kikyou begin to cry.

"Kikyou… I'm sorry okay? I didn't know… I didn't know you cared so much," I looked around the corner to he him hugging her. "I'll try and spend less time with her okay? I promise to be more like a boyfriend okay?"

"Okay… I love you," Kikyou said. I watched as she stood up on her toes and kissed him. I then turned my head away and decided to take the long way to the courtyard.

_He hated me? What was my past really like? Was what he had told me true… can I really believe him?_

_- _

_-_

_-_

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sorry for not updating in a long, long time!

I had a lot of stuff going on it was just… a lot.

D I hope you guys like it!! (make it extra long for you guys, sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes)

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	9. The Fights

The Spot

Chapter 9: The Fights

Five minutes after the bell had rang I walked into my Miko History/Skill class. Everyone turned their heads towards me and glared. When suddenly Lady Kaede turns around to see me standing by the door.

"Sorry I'm late," I told her quietly. Lady Kaede nodded at me. I quietly walked towards my classmates.

"Okay class since everyone is here let me explain your next assignment," Lady Kaede announced. "We'll be joining up with the demon classes, and you guys will be fighting in combat with one of them. During your fights I would like you to learn some self defense." Kikyou raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Ah… How are we going to defend ourselves if we don't know how too? I mean… what would happened if I break my nail, I just got them painted! Seriously!" she asked. Everyone shook their heads, Kikyou noticed and looked cross. "Well, just cause you guys are too poor to afford a good manicure doesn't mean other people are poor too!"

"Kikyou, settle down. And to answer your question, you have to use your instincts. Help your partner and your partner will help you," Lady Kaede explained. Then a bunch of the demon guys came through the door. _Great! I didn't think I would have to see Inuyasha til after school. This is just… perfect. Inuyasha and Kikyou in the same class! Argh! _"Okay, I trust you mature girls to choose your own partners, and after you it that figured out go to the field behind the school." Everyone nodded. Girls and guys began to pick their partner. _Who should I go with? Inuyasha? _I looked around to find him… _Surprise, he's with Kikyou… No duh! Don't you remember their conversation? "I promise to be a better boyfriend…" he told her. _I sighed. _Why am I jealous? I mean… I knew he had a girlfriend for a month it never seem to matter, until now… It was that almost kiss! It's messing with my head! Or is it the fact that Inuyasha loves Kikyou and not me? _

I stopped my thoughts and looked to see if their was anyone that I could be partners with… and the last person was Kouga. _Great._ I began to walk towards him.

"Hey, Kouga? Would you like a be my partner? Unless… you already have one, I mean…" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and then said, "Sure, what ever." I nodded and we began to walk towards the back door.

- - -

When we got out to the field I could see that everyone was already beginning their training.

"Okay, lets go over there." he suggested. I nodded and followed him tot the empty spot. When we got to the training spot I noticed that we weren't far away from Kikyou and Inuyasha.

_It looks like they began already. _Inuyasha didn't have his sword with him. _Maybe he is going easy on her… I wonder if we were partners would he go easy on me? _

"Okay, stop day dreaming. I just want to kick your ass and get it over with," Kouga rudely said to me. I turned towards him and glared.

"Who said that you'll kick my ass?" I smartly shot back.

"Cause I can not be bet by a girl. Especially a dumb, skinny, no talent girl like you."

"We'll see about that…" I cursed.

We stood about ten feet away from each other. I got into my battle stance. Kouga just stood there, with his hands in his pocket he didn't seem ready, so I went for him. I ran right in front of his face and then quickly ducked down, with my right leg sticking out, then I spun my body. My ankle hit his feet with great speed and power. This made Kouga fall right on his ass!

"So, if this is how you kick my ass… you're not very good at it!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He sat on the ground looking like an idiot and his eyes were filled with shock. I laughed, jumped far back, and again went into my battle stance.

"Bring it on wolfy." I smiled. He came at me with great speed, he was so fast he made a mini whirl wind. When I saw this, I put my hands together and concentrated on ice. I then aimed my hands right in front of my body and made an ice shield.

I thought Kouga would be dumb enough to run into it, but I was wrong. He jumped above it and attacked me from the air. I quickly covered myself and got ready for the impact… Instead I felt someone flick my forehead. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Kouga. He was standing on top of my shield.

"Good try, lets do this again sometime. But obviously you are no match for me." He jumped off and began to walk away. This angered me. I put my hands together again and this time I created the element wood. I began to create some vines and made it grow until it reached Kouga. It wrapped him around the waist.

"Don't underestimate me!" I retracted the vines. He smirked.

"Looks like you won't back down. Okay, I tried to save you from pain but I guess you like to play with fire." I rolled my eyes. I began to channel all my energy into my hands to create fire. I created a bow of fire and shot fire arrows at him. He dodged all of them! One by one I shot at him from left and right, but all of my attempts failed. After I lost all the fire. _Damn it! I never knew I had a limit! Argh! _

Kouga and I ran up to each over. I jumped high into the air, putting my hands together I tried to create the element water, but it never came. _Argh! I'm too tired to do my special attackes… _When I was falling back down Kouga jumped up towards me. He was just about to kick me when I blocked it with my arms. We both began to drop, and he then began to punch me. The punches never stopped even when we hit the ground.

_He is only punching the top of my body… _I stopped blocking for a second, ducked down once again. I then did a back flip with both my feet together and as I flipped I kicked Kouga right in to the chin. He stumbled, trying to get back on his feet. As I finished my back flip I turned towards him making sure he was okay.

But he wasn't there… _Oh no… _I looked up to see Kouga dropping at me with his feet aiming towards my stomach. This time I had to take the hit, there was no time to dodge it. I fell right onto the ground, hard.

"You're good," Kouga complemented. I got up and smiled.

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"So you have magic powers?" I nodded.

"Well… not magic, I guess, its more like an ability. I don't use magic, there's no such thing, but I do use energy. Like how you use your energy to create a whirl wind, which I might add makes your speed look much faster."

"Yah, thanks." I smiled.

"Okay! Everyone, take a ten minute break! Then I would like you get with a different partner!" shouted Mr. Hiroshima, the demon history/skill teacher.

"It was nice fighting you," I told Kouga. I smiled at him.

"Yah, you too. I thought you were going to be another one of those Kikyou snobs but I guess I was wrong. I'm so sorry I compared you to that slut," he told me.

I laughed, "It's no problem."

We kept on talking, until Inuyasha came. He tapped my shoulder and gave me a 'what are you doing?' glare. Then he glared at Kouga.

"Kagome. You are going to be my partner next, okay?" he said forcefully. I rolled my eyes and then turned my back towards Inuyasha.

"Nice meeting you Kouga! I hope we can be partners again it was fun," I told him.

"Yah, same Kagome," he told me and then walked off.

I turned to face Inuyasha, I put my hands on my waist, and then I glared at him.

"What?" he asked me dumbly.

"Why were you so rude?"

"Why were you with Kouga! Out of all the people why him?"

"Because I couldn't go with you, cause you were with your precious Kikyou!" I sarcastically said. He looked at me in shock.

"… So you still could have went with someone else…" I interrupted him.

"Oh yah? Like who Inuyasha, who would what to be _my_ partner? Do you really think I know anyone else? I mean you are so protective sometimes! I barely even get to talk to anyone without _you _always being by my side making sure I don't meet anyone new!" I sighed. "Kouga didn't have a partner and neither did I so…" Now he interrupted me.

"So? You could have went to Lady Kaede and asked her if you could sit off this one time! I mean seriously Kagome, he could have really hurt you!"

"You know what Inuyasha! Look! I'm fine." I spread my arms apart to show him I had no cut or bruises, then I crossed them again. "So why would I have to sit out, huh? Why do you not want me to meet more people? And I wasn't going to sit out! Inuyasha do you know how much stuff I miss, because you are scared that I might get hurt or something! Well you want to know something? I don't need you protecting me all the time. So why don't you just go find your stupid, spoiled girlfriend and protect her!" I snapped. He looked shocked, but soon he gave me a dirty look.

"Kagome…" he said dangerously, "She is not stupid… and fine! If you don't want me to protect you then I guess I won't! And you're right, I am over protective, but that's only because… I don't want you to get hurt! But if you don't appreciate it, then I'll gladly let you go off and get raped! Cause I don't care…" He said, then stomped off.

_What did I just do? _As I watch him walk away that feeling returned, but instead of it warming me up. It tried to ripe my heart out… _It's better this way… I mean then he won't have to choose between me and Kikyou. She will be happy cause all his attention will be towards her. He doesn't need me._

- - -

After school we had play rehearsal. I opened the gymnasium doors to reveal a gym full of working students. I saw Sango and Miroku and started to walk towards them.

"Hey Kagome!" greeted Sango. I smiled and greeted back.

"Kagome do you know what's up with Inuyasha? I mean I went to meet up with him after school at his locker and he seem angry," Miroku told me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well… If he's mad then he'll get over it."

"We've been here for awhile I wonder where Mrs. Kim is?" asked Sango. I heard the door open, but it was just Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Mrs. Kim should be here soon," I told them. They nodded at me. The door opened once again and it was Mrs. Kim. She had a big stack of props and costumes. Many of the students ran up to her and helped her carry the stuff.

When most of the stuff was taken from her she said, "Sorry I'm late everyone! I had to just pick up a few things." She then began to walk down toward the stage. "Okay, today we will be working the scene when Kagome was spying on Inuyasha meeting up with Kikyou." (episode 47) Everyone nodded and the stage crew began to set up the stage. _Wow… did she plan this out or something? Cause if she did its not funny!_

Once everything was set up I began to get into place. The setting was of a forest surrounding an ancient well. The ancient well is made with old wood, it is covered with fake vines, and stage crew will take it on and off set. It was night and there were stars everywhere, this was created with a large painted curtain, depending on the setting the curtains will be changed. The sacred tree, where Inuyasha and Kagome first met in the legend, is surrounded by a strange glow.

I climbed into the well and waited for Mrs. Kim to tell me to go, or…

"Action!" Mrs. Kim yelled.

I climbed out of the well and grabbed my large backpack too.

"Man I really need a lighter bag, or pack less…" I looked around like I was trying to find something. "Where is Inuyasha? He is always here waiting for me…" Suddenly a soul collector flew past me, this was created by a Miko with the power of illusion, she does most of the special effects backstage. I gasp. "Kikyou?" I began to run after the soul collector off stage. The main curtain closes as stage crew brings in the sacred tree and Inuyasha and Kikyou get into place. The curtain opens again. I run out but then stop then I hear…

"Kikyou! Please, let me help you! You can't possibly think you can defeat Naraku by yourself! I want to help you… I'm the only person that can protect you!" Inuyasha told her. I hide behind the sacred tree. From where I was hiding I pecked out to see Inuyasha embrace Kikyou. I looked away in sadness. The scene pauses, as I walk toward center stage to tell the audience my thoughts…

"Did Inuyasha choose Kikyou? Does he not want me to be beside him anymore?" I said. After my thoughts I went back to my place. The scene went on.

Kikyou laughs, while she takes out a knife from her sleeve, and she then dangerously held it close to Inuyasha's neck. "Men are so foolish. They seem to believe that when they embrace a woman, that the woman belongs to them." she paused. "You know what Inuyasha? I now realize that because Onigumo still lives within Naraku, he can not kill me. You see the fool Onigumo still yearns for my touch." Inuyasha looked shock at Kikyou.

"Do you mean… He still have feelings for you?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyou laughed once again, "I suppose… And because he still have these feelings he will never be able to kill me. That demon that was after me was sent by Naraku. He believes if I was to die then these wrenched feelings of his will be gone." I gripped onto the 'tree' much harder now.

"I don't care if he has feelings for you, Kikyou! I am the only person that can protect you!" Inuyasha repeated. Kikyou laughed and her soul collectors came and she guided them off the stage.

As Kikyou exits I fall onto the stage. Inuyasha turns around.

"Who's here?" he asked. I got up and steps away from the tree to reveal myself. Inuyasha's eyes looked shocked, yet calm. He didn't say anything…

"Inuyasha…" I closed my eyes to blinked away the tears. I grabbed all my stuff and ran off. That was the end of the scene.

Mrs. Kim clapped and smiled. "That was excellent! Kagome, great emotion! Inuyasha and Kikyou very intense. Now curtains close and set out the next scene. It's the half and half scene remember…"

_Damn it! Why did I cry? It's just a dumb play!_

I walked off the stage and was greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"That was great! It seemed like real emotion and everything! Wow!" exclaimed Sango. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Everyone get on set!" yelled Mrs. Kim… _Someone is a little bitchy today… _Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and I all walked on to the set…

- - -

After the rehearsal I was just about to leave when I was stopped by… Inuyasha?

"Um… Kagome? I'm suppose to drive you home…" he told me. I ignored him and kept on walking. He grabbed my arm. "Hey, I was talking to you!"

"I can walk, I don't need you to give me a ride everyday. And remember if someone DO rape me who cares?" I shot back. He didn't let go.

"Let me go of me."

"No. Not until you get into the car."

"Leave me alone I don't need you to drive me!" I looked over his shoulder to see Kikyou jumping up and down and waving her arms at him.

"INUYASHAAA!!! Hurry, Daddy is going to take me to a spa! I don't want to be late," she shouted.

"Yah, little Miss. Princess is going to be late, you wouldn't want that, would you?" I told him. He glared right at me. I felt I was shrinking…

"You know what Kagome… fine. Walk home!" he shouted, and began to walk to the door. I closed my eyes and my head started to ache. My hands shot up towards my head as a memory it me hard…

…Flashback…

"I told you, _I never want to see you again…_" Inuyasha whispered.

I stared at him, that's all I could do at that moment. Speechless.

"You left me. And now you come back! Why? To hurt me again?" he snapped at me, "Do you really think that after five years you can just come back here… like nothing happened?" my head fell and all I could do was take it all in. "Five years since I've seen you… Higurashi! You left me all alone, do you know how hurt I was! We were best friends and you couldn't even tell me! I could have helped you. I was there for you when your dad died, I was there when you broke your arm, and I was there when your family seemed to be broken. But you weren't there when I needed you most… and why is that? Because you left me! You made me _hate_ you…"

I felt hot tears run down my face, each tear burned. All I wanted to do was run and hide. But I deserve this, he was right. Everything he was saying was true! I hurt him, I wasn't there for him, and he has every right to hate me. I deserve everything that was being said, everything I went through, and most of all I deserve the pain.

…End of Flashback…

I felt tears come behind my eyes. _What is this? Why do I remember this? Am I getting my memories back? What's going on? _my hands flew towards my face I began to run.

I ran until I reached the dumb spot. I cried my eyes out. _What else happened? I want to know! I looked up at the tree…_

…Flashback…

We should go to your house and play some video games," I suggested.

"No way! We should go to your house we haven' been there in such a long time!" he protested.

"But we can't! Mom is… umm… cleaning the floors and its all wet and umm… stuff. We shouldn't get in her way."

"You said that she was cleaning he floors yesterday. Why don't you want to go to your house? What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong? And I meant that mom is throwing away some old stuff…"

"Kagie what is wrong? And quite making up excuses about why you don't want to go home."

"It's nothing you're worrying about nothing! And I'm not avoiding anything."

"I didn't even say you were avoiding anything! So you are hiding something from me! And why won't you tell me. I thought we were best friends. Friends don't keep secrets from each other, and best friends don't lie to each other either!" he yelled at me.

"Oh, so now you're the friend expert. Well guess what Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Being-A-Friend. Then you must know that friends don't accuse other friends of lying, when they are not!"

"Fine! Then I guess we aren't friends at all!"

…End of Flashback…

My head dropped… _We weren't friends? What? I'm so confused! Everything he had told me was a lie? Why are all the memories bad? Why don't I remember anything that was good! _I closed my eyes once more…

…Flashback…

I was walking towards the spot to have one last look before we were gone forever. I stood there for a moment thinking back to all of the special and happy memories that was there. Not one of those memories were bad all of them were happy and the best memory of all was… that was where Inuyasha and I meet.

All of a sudden I heard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard a cold voice coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see… Inuyasha.

"I…I was scared. I didn't know how to! And you were mad at me..." I tried to explained.

"Those are poor excuses!" he interrupted me. "We've been friends for almost eight years! We meet when we were toddlers, right at this very spot! We tell each other everything! Why couldn't you just tell me! I'm so angry right now," he paused. "I…I _hate you… and I never want to see you again, _" he whispered in the coldest voice I have ever heard.

…End of Flashback…

_So that's what Kikyou meant… he did hate me. _My breathing was very heavy right now. I wanted to cry again but I had no tears left. _This is dumb its all in the past! I shouldn't care, right? Kikyou… you win… _I got up to leave I turned around to see…

-

-

-

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sorry for not updating in a long, long time!

I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	10. The Threats

The Spot

Chapter 10: The Threats

Previously…

_So that's what Kikyou meant… he did hate me. _My breathing was very heavy right now. I wanted to cry again but I had no tears left. _This is dumb its all in the past! I shouldn't care, right? Kikyou… you win… _I got up to leave I turned around to see…

Now:

_Kikyou? What is she doing here? Wait… how would she know I was here? _She stared at me with great intensity. _What's going on? _

"You… Little slut! I can't believe you…" she shouted at me. I looked at her confused. "What the hell did you do to my Inu Poo!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh… Don't be stupid! You know what I'm talking about! You got him kissing your feet from the beginning, but now! Now, he is all worried. He said that you guys had a fight and that's all he would talk about!" She paused. "You brainwashed him! You're going to pay!" Kikyou suddenly sparked with a bright blue light and she shot a lighting blot towards me.

I was too stunned to do anything so I took the hit. I felt my back hit the spot hard. I fell towards the ground and I coughed up some blood.

"Yah, you bitch you'll finally get what you deserve! You are trying to steal my Inu poo! And for that you must pay!" She shot another lighting blot at me. I jumped and dodged this one with ease. I put my hands together and made vines. They grew and wrapped around Kikyou. "You are really pathetic!" Using her man strength she ripped the vines to free herself. She laughed and charged at me.

When she was very close she took out a knife, and tried to stab me with it. I jumped into a near by tree.

"Kikyou! Please stop! I don't want to fight you. Remember what Lady Kaede said? Do not use your powers outside of school!" She shot a large piece of electricity at me and I barely dodged it.

"Screw her! And what she doesn't know won't hurt her!" She rushed towards me and punched my right in the stomach. I fell hard onto the ground. _I'm scared… someone help me please! _

I used all my energy and put up a force field. Kikyou ran into it and flew back. When she was back on her feet she took out her knife again and tried to break my barrier. When that didn't work she threw it behind her and she began to use her power to create a dark energy bolt and she shot it at me.

As the ball of energy hit my barrier I couldn't keep it up! It was like the dark energy was eating up my energy. My shied wore off and it hit me. I screamed as it burnt into my chest. I couldn't do anything! When the ball disappeared I felt to cold air hit me where the burning was. I could barely breathe, then suddenly Kikyou ran up to me, and lifted me up by my collar. She had her knife…

"Prepare to die!" she told me. I watched as she raised her arm high into the air and when she was just inches away from my heart… Then someone kicked the knife out of her hand.

"Kikyou! What the hell so you think you are doing?!?" shouted the person. I took a couple of deep breathes and tried to gain some energy to left myself up. I used a tree as a support.

I looked up to see that my hero had long, white hair. _Inuyasha? _

"Well? Answer me!" he shouted. Kikyou was about to run away but Inuyasha jumped in front of her blocking her from escaping. Tears ran down her face, she ran into his chest and began to bawl her eyes out.

"Oh! Inuyasha! It was horrible… Th..that Kagome girl tried to attack me! She used her scary powers to try and _kill_ me. I didn't no what to do, so I tried to defend myself…" he interrupted her by pushing her away.

"Do you think I'm dumb? You had her on the ground, holding her up by her collar, and you had a knife! That knife was aiming straight for her heart! If I didn't come and stop you, you would have killed her!" he shouted. Kikyou crossed her arm.

"You don't even know exactly what happened Inuyasha! All you know is that I had a knife! She told me she wanted to die! She said that since you hate her and stuff that she should just die! I was doing her a favor. When I got here she was about to kill herself… I mean where do you think the knife came from?" I heard everything… _Wow! How can she just lie like that! _I was about to walk towards them, but a pain in my chest stopped me. My hand shot up to my chest and I felt something warm and wet. I lifted up my hand to see blood.

"See Inuyasha! Look at her chest it's bleeding, she stabbed herself before I even got here. I took her knife away and that is why you saw me hold a knife and was holding her collar. I was trying to save her." Kikyou lied.

"If your theory was true then why isn't there any blood on the blade?" he said dangerously.

"It was wiped off when it hit the ground…."

"Quit lying! I would be able to smell the blood then! Kikyou… you tried to kill her… Why? And don't you dare lie because I _will_ know!"

"Okay! Fine! I was jealous, she was taking all your attention from me again! Even after our talk. After school all you could talk about was her! About how you guys got into a little fight and that she was wrong and you were right! And in the car… Inuyasha I'm your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore…"

"What? What did you just say?"

"Kikyou, I am breaking up with you! You are a bitch! I finally see it now."

"Yo..you don't mean that, I mean, we are perfect for each other! You can't do this!"

"But I just did." He began to walk towards me. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm so sorry… what have I done? Why do this always happen to you, you did nothing wrong. And I'm sorry for breaking my promise… again." I smiled at him.

"No! Inuyasha can't you see that bitch is brainwashing you! Inu Poo! Please, lets talk about this… I LOVE YOU!" Kikyou screamed.

"Cut the crap Kikyou! You love my money that's about it!"

"No, no Inu Poo I love you for you!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Inu. Poo!"

"Okay… But I still love you! And if you leave me I'll kill myself!"

"Do it I don't care, and I know you enough to know that you love yourself way to much to kill yourself."

"Oh ya?" She grabbed the knife and pointed it at her heart. "Are you watching Inuyasha watch me die! I am your true love and I know you wont let me do this!" She was just about to do it when she stopped. "Inuyasha! Come here and knock the blade out of my hands!"

"No."

Kikyou screamed and ran off crying. Inuyasha was now holding me up.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he told me.

"I'm fine," I tried to walk but I just fell into his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Your mother was worried… so I came."

"Oh?" I looked away from his eyes. _"I hate you I never want to see you again…" _I saw the painful flashbacks again. I clutched onto my head and began to cry.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"Memories…" I told him. He embraced me.

"Everything is going to okay," he assured. I nodded and closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms…

- - -

I woke up with a major headache. I opened my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. I was on a huge bed, with red sheets and the room itself was also huge. As I was looking at my surroundings I saw someone coming in the door. It was Inuyasha…

"Oh, your awake. Great, let me go call your mom," he told me.

"No! please, don't go…" I plead. Inuyasha stopped and began to come toward the bed. He kneeled right beside the bed and there was an awkward silence. He then sighed.

"Kagome… I'm sorry. I should have known Kikyou was no good. I feel so… dumb!" He looked away from me, but I lifted my hand and lifted his chin up so that we made eye contact. I smiled.

"It's okay… I mean I'm still alive. That's all that really matters."

"No! I should have been there to protect you. I mean… I'm sorry for picking a fight with you. It's just Kouga and I aren't the best of friends and you're my best friend… I guess I was kind of jealous in a way." I then took his hand and smiled.

"You're forgiven. And thank you for rescuing me. How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Well… your mom called and said that your weren't home yet. I got worried and went to the spot."

"Oh… Well, how did Kikyou find me? I mean I thought we were the only people that knew about it."

"I don't know… Oh well lets not talk about her, she's not worth our breath."

"Okay… Inuyasha?" I paused. "I have to ask you something and please take it seriously."

"Okay?"

"Do you hate me?" He said nothing. "If you are wondering why I'd ask that is, because I heard you and Kikyou talking today. She said that you hated me. And I also received some memories about us fighting when we were young."

"Oh… well you see I guess I never really hated you. When you moved away I was very angry with you. And after five years of missing you and stuff it kind of turned in to loneliness, I guess. When you came back, I thought I hated you for leaving me alone for all those years and then coming back just when my life seemed…normal. When you came back I still kind of had a grudge still. I guess I confused that with hate… I'm sorry that you found out that way. I should have told you…"

"It's fine. I understand now." There was any other long pause.

"I think I should go call your mom…" When he was getting up I pulled his hand back down.

"Please don't go yet… I like having you here with me." he nodded and then took my hand into his. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Inuyasha…_

- - -

_The day after the incidence I was back at my house resting. My mom went off the wall when I got home! She was telling me about how scared she was, and how she thought I would have been killed… I feel so bad for making her so worried… but I can take care of myself! I think? _

_Anyways, because I was a semi healing miko I was able to heal myself without having to see a doctor. I don't know why Inuyasha didn't take me to the hospital that night, I guess he just wanted to keep an eye on me. He has been so nice to me lately… hmm maybe it was because I was almost killed again. _Sigh…

_Inuyasha told me his mother reported Kikyou to the police. But because Inuyasha didn't see everything that had happened she could've changed the story, therefore she couldn't be arrested. If I have told the police the real story she would be going to jail, but she would just make her big millionaire daddy to pay her out if it! How unfair. _

_Well…It has been a week since I've been at school. But good thing I have great friends! Miroku and Sango has been visiting a lot and they also brought my homework and helped me with it. Inuyasha did the sweetest thing! On Friday he brought me a big bouquet of orchids and a huge teddy bear! Sigh… Damn Inuyasha! Why is he making me feel like this! _

As I was walking out toward the big tree beside the school. I sat down and took out my lunch, it was a peanut butter sandwich. _Yum! _I took a bite out of it and then set it aside. I took out my sketch book and began to draw a picture of an orchid. Behind the flower was me and Inuyasha, we were 'holding' hands, but you couldn't see it cause the orchid was in the way of our hands. _Secret Crush? Mrs. Kagome __Takahashi. _I sighed. _Why am I feeling like this?_

I took a bite out of my sandwich again and I began to flip back to see what I have drawn. _Maybe if I look at these I'll remember… _I found the picture of a little girl swinging back and forth, her friend was pushing her. I smiled. I put down my book beside me and began to finish my lunch.

"Kagome!" someone yelled. I looked toward the sound and I saw Sango and Miroku. I waved back and quickly got my stuff together and started to walk towards them. As we entered the school I felt like I was missing something… _But what?_

- - -

We met up with Inuyasha at gym. We began to talk for awhile until we got interrupted…

"_INU POO!!_"

Inuyasha's face turned red with anger and he looked directly at me with a look for help. I smiled… _I mean what else could I have done? Make Kikyou disappear? Not a bad idea but still! _I looked towards Kikyou to see her running in a great speed towards us.

"Inuyasha! I haven't seen you all day! What do you think you are doing? I mean I waited for you at your locker this morning for 15 minuets! And I was late for class, you have a lot of explaining to do!" she told him. Inuyasha looked shocked yet scared… I think it was the fact that Kikyou was an inch away from his face. _Would you be scared if that scary thing was that close to you?_

He pushed her away and sighed, "Kikyou, I told you we are _OVER_!" he paused, "And if you didn't understand that… I don't want anything to do with you!" Kikyou looked startled, then she smiled at him.

She laughed, "Oh silly you must be mistaken! We aren't over or broken up… we are just on a break." She paused and looked down at her wrist like she had a watch on. "Okay! Break is over! Lets go now. We are just doing badminton today, I mean boring!" She wrapped her arms around his right arm and began walking away. Inuyasha stood there looking very angry.

"We are _not _on a break! And we _are_ over! Now let go of _meeeee….._" I couldn't help but giggle, he sounded like a little girl!

Kikyou let go and took a step back, her head went down, and she began to tremble… "B..but I..I lo..love y..ou…" she sniffled. Then she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. _She doesn't even have tears coming out of her eyes! She just looks like a girl that was just introduced to coffee! _

"Oh my god! Go! Leave me alone… I hate you and you suck at fake crying!" Kikyou's face turned bright red and she screamed.

"It's okay Kikyou. He is too dumb to realized that you are the most beautiful girl in the school!" Kanna said.

"I KNOW! Don't you think I know that already, argh!" Kikyou screamed. Sango, Miroku, and I burst out with laughter. I laughed so hard that my stomach stared hurt! I stopped and looked at Inuyasha, he looked like he was going to kill someone. We made eye contact, he smirked at me. _Oh no… _

"You think that's funny Kagome?" he asked me.

"Maybe?" I replied. He began walking towards me with that same look on his face. I stepped back trying to make sure there was a good distance between us.

"Maybe, huh? Well then… Maybe you will think it's funnier if I begin to tickle you!" My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" But his eyes told me other wise. I giggled, "Inuyasha…."

"Run!"

"Ep!" I turned around and ran! Behind me I could hear Sango and Miroku laughing at me. I looked behind me to see that Inuyasha wasn't even there! But suddenly I bumped into something hard, I looked up to see Inuyasha's smirking face. He wrapped me in his arms and lifted me up.

"I have a better punishment…" he told me.

"Oh? Should I be scared?"

"Yes!" Suddenly I felt myself being thrown. I closed my eyes as I landed on a plastic gymnastic mat and then he used his hands to pin me down.

"You are not planning on raping me are you?" I asked.

"No of course not!" He looked down at me and his face began to fall closer and closer to my face. I turned bright red. _What is he doing! We are in class! What if someone sees us, I mean it wouldn't mean anything cause… Inuyasha wouldn't! This must look awkward… _As his face was just inches away he began to pucker up. I closed my eyes and wait fro his lips to reach mine… but it never came. Instead I got a nice wet, sloppy kiss right on my forehead. Inuyasha got off of me and began to laugh his ass off!

"You should have seen your face! You seriously thought I was going to… Hahaha!" he laughed. I got up from where I was and this time it was I who had to look for a killer. Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing.

"You think that's funny Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Maybe?" he gulped.

"Maybe huh? Then I guess you would think it's funnier if I begin to tickle you!" His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

I nodded and he began to run. This went on until Mr. Kimoto stopped us.

- - -

After school we didn't have play practice so I began to walk towards Inuyasha's locker. Until I was stopped by… Kikyou. (Didn't see that coming did you? Lol)

"Higurashi! You think you can just steal my boyfriend? You think you can come here and take everything from me? Think again!" she told me. "I always get want and I want. And do you know what that is?" She paused waiting for me to answer. "Okay, I'll tell you. I want you dead and I want my Inu Poo back!"

"He isn't yours!" I snapped.

"Why is everyone saying that! We are on a break… I long, long break!" I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"You'll get it! I will have my revenge, and I will get my Inu Poo back!" She threatened.

-

-

-

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sorry for not updating fast…

I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	11. Oh My God

The Spot

Chapter 11: Oh My God

As I was walking to Inuyasha's locker Kikyou's words somehow scared me…_"You'll get it! I will have my revenge, and I will get my Inu Poo back!" _When I got there Inuyasha ran up to me smiling, then his smiled dropped.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. "You Look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Oh, me?" I laughed, "Nothing, nothing is wrong! I'm fine see." to prove it I gave him a huge smile. _I hate lying to him…_

"Okay… But Kagome if there is something wrong you can always tell me, okay?" I nodded. "Great! Lets go home now." He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me towards the door. As we were going towards the parking lot I looked towards the tree beside the school… When I realized.

"Oh no! I forgot my sketch book at lunch! Can I go see if it's still there?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded and we walked towards the tree.

When we reached there I found nothing. _Where did it go! Did someone take it? Oh no! What if they see that picture of me and Inuyasha! This is soo not my day!_

"I don't see it Kago, are you sure you left it here?" Inuyasha asked after he circled the tree.

"Yes, I sat here and ate my lunch. Then Sango and Miroku came I went with them into the school." I paused, "I thought I grabbed everything…Damn it!" I cursed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me once again and hugged me.

"Don't worry too much about it Kago, it'll show up. Someone might have turned it into the lost and found."

"I hope so…"

- - -

The next day Inuyasha and I went to the front office to look in the lost and found.

"Excuse me, but did someone bring in a lost sketch book in yesterday?" Inuyasha asked the fat, ugly lady. She ignored him and kept on chewing her gum. "Hello?" he said again.

"What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy!" she yelled.

"Inuyasha… maybe we should go. She seems angry," I told him.

"It's find Kagome, she's just a little stubborn." He turned back to the lady. He cleared his throat and said, "You can loss your job if you don't answer me right now!" The lady quickly looked up.

"Inuyasha! I didn't see you there. You said you were looking for a sketch book right? I don't believe anyone had turned it in, sorry."

"Can you look?" The fat lady began to look everywhere. Under her desk, the box beside her, and even under her chair.

"No one has turned anything into the lost and found in weeks…"

"Okay, what ever if you do get a sketch book returned, tell me immediately." She nodded and Inuyasha and I walked to our first class.

As we entered the bell rang and the first announcement of the day was announced.

"Good morning students. I am glad to say that the Snow Dance will be this Friday. It will be a formal dance and emission will be free. Drinks and snack foods will be provided. Games, and other activity will also be present," the principal announced through the intercom.

The whole class began to talk and chatter. I could hear a couple of girls giggling over who they were going to ask to the dance and others were just excited. _I wonder, if I should ask Inuyasha? Maybe it'll be too weird. _I was about to talk to Sango but Mrs. Kim cam through the door.

"Okay class, today we'll be working on our individual parts for the play. It's only one month away! Now get with and partner and find somewhere to practice scene seven," she instructed. Everyone partnered up, while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and I grouped up.

"Scene seven?" Miroku repeated. Everyone nodded.

"Isn't that the scene when the bandit of five trick all of us and try to burn us to death in that shine? And then its all weird after cause Inuyasha thought we all died?" Miroku told us. We all nodded again. "Oh okay! No work for us then. I mean we just lay there and look half dead right?" (Episode 106-107)

"Miroku you are a lazy bum! So since we don't do anything… Lets have just me and you work on…" she paused and blushed. Then she whispered something into his ear. He grinned and nodded. Inuyasha and I looked at each other with a questioning look. When we looked back up they were gone…

"I think they left?" Shippo said.

"Ya think?" Inuyasha rudely replied.

"Well… I thought that you were too busy starring at Kagome to realize…" Inuyasha punched Shippo right in the head. "Owww! Why did you do that you big bully?"

"Oops my hand slipped," Inuyasha said. I got up, hands on my hips, and glared at the smirking Inuyasha. His smile fell. "What?"

"You know what! Now say sorry to Shippo," I demanded.

"No way!" he replied.

"Fine then… Shippo lets go." I got up and picked up Shippo and began to walk away.

I looked back to see Inuyasha shocked and confused. "No.. Kagome! Don't leave me!" He cried.

I smirked and kept on walking. He finally got up and ran after us. As we were walking we stumbled upon Sango and Miroku. I ducked behind a desk while Inuyasha and Shippo stood there dumbly. I grabbed both their arms and dragged them towards the desk.

"Shhh!!" I told them.

"Sango, I want to tell you something… it's kind of personal but, here it go… it's about my feelings," Miroku said, "For you. You mean so much to me as a person…"

"What is he talking about? Feelings?" Inuyasha said, I interrupted his thoughts by shushing him.

"I've never felt like this for any other girl before, but I can not just love you like any other woman," he told her. I heard Sango gasp and she turned away from him to hide her hurt emotion.

"That idiot! Is he telling her that he can't love her?" I angrily said.

"We are friends, who will fight together and I just don't know how it'll work out," he said.

"Is that dumb pervert telling her they should just be friends?" Shippo asked.

"I'm never going to forgive him, that jerk!" I whispered.

"I know, Miroku…you didn't have to tell me," Sango told him with a hurt tone in her voice. "It's not like I thought that you loved me or anything…" She was getting up.

"Sango, please."

"You're done right? Then I'll be on my way."

"Please, I'm not done yet. Well, not until I tell you this." Sango stopped moving and listened. "When our battle is done, the curse of my wind tunnel is diminished, and I am still alive will you live with me?" Miroku paused. "And bear my children?" Sango spun quickly around.

"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha, Shippo, and I said out loud and we jumped out of our hiding place.

"You," I said.

"And him?" continued Inuyasha.

"Are in…" Shippo said.

"LOVE?!" all three of us shouted.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in confusion. And then they began to laugh. Now it was our turn to be confused. _What's going on?_

Sango tried to stop laughing to tell us, "That was just a scene." she paused to laugh. "When the monk purpose to the demon slayer in the play! You guys really thought that I would want to marry Miroku? Seriously!"

Miroku stopped laughing and asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing…" Sango said.

Inuyasha, Shippo and I sighed. _Here they go again…_

"No Sango my love, really what is wrong with me? I mean what if I want to marry you for real? Huh? Sango!"

We got up and began to leave them alone.

"So Inuyasha what do you think? Will Sango ever confess her feelings for Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Not a chance," Inuyasha replied.

- - -

After school Sango and I decided to go to the mall and buy a dress for the big dance on Friday. As we were walking it was very quiet so I thought it would be funny to tease Sango…

"So are you going to go to the dance with Miroku?" I teased. "I mean you guys seem to be very into each other during History A. You guys couldn't stop staring at each other. And when he purposed to you! Oh my god! You should have seen your face, you looked like you just died and went to heaven. You guys are so cute together!" I stopped and looked behind me to see Sango far behind me. "Sango? Are you okay? You look a little sick…"

"Yes I'm okay! But did I really look like that I mean really? Do you think he knows? Do you think he saw me? Oh my god! What if he thinks I'm a total dork!" she said, loudly and fast.

"Sango…" she kept talking, "Sango….? Hello!?" I was waving my arms at her.

"What? Kagome can't you see I'm having a crises here!"

"Sango I was just teasing…" I smirked. "You _so_ like him, don't you?" Sango turned her face away from me to hide a blush. "Oh my god! You do! You like Miroku… no you _LOVE_ him! This is great! You guys can start dating, and maybe even get married! This is so cool my two best friends together…forever…sigh…" I gazed up with a dreamy look on my face.

Sango began to wave her hand in front of me. "Kagome? Hello!" she grabbed me by my shoulders and began to shake me crazily. "Snap out of it!"

"I here!"

"Okay… good." I looked at her with a 'tell me look' and then she cracked. "Okay! I like that dumb, pervert! It's his fault too! This is so unfair I mean… why me??" Sango cried.

"It's okay… He isn't a pervert all the time… I mean he can be sweet."

"Yah right, you want him?"

"No thanks!"

"Right… you're saving yourself for Inu Poo!"

My face turned bright red. "No I'm not…"

"Don't deny it! I can see it in your face you love Inuyasha!"

I rolled my eyes at her and saw that we have finally walked our way to the mall! Both of us forgot what we were talking about and ran towards the mall!

When we entered the huge entrance to see a beautiful waterfall. We walked towards it and both Sango and I took a coin out and threw it in, for good luck. We squealed and walked in to a dress store.

"Oh Kagome! Look at this blue dress it's so you! And when Inuyasha see you in it he will droll all over you," said Sango.

The dress was a nice pale blue with silver glitter running down the right side of the dress in a pretty pattern. The skirt of the dress was very poofy.

"It is very pretty, but I really don't feel like having Inuyasha droll on me."

"Good point!"

I looked through the racks of poofy dresses. As I was looking one dress caught my eye. It was a purple halter top dress. It was made from a silky material, the dress wasn't very poofy but it just took my breathe away. _Sango would look great in this! _

"Sango I found your perfect dress!" I squealed. She came rushing up to me with a red dress.

"Then I found yours!" she took me.

Sango held up a strapless red dress. The waist of the dress had a silvery-white band and the lining of the top was with the same color. It was also made of the silky material.

"This dress is amazing!" I told her. I showed Sango the purple dress and she just screamed. We both ran into the change room and quickly changed.

I was first to get out and the red dress fit me perfectly! It showed all my curves and it felt great! Sango came out of the change room and the purple dress fitted her perfectly too!

"Wow Kagome! You look hot!" she told me.

I giggled, "You too! We both have to get these!"

"I know!"

At the same time we ran back into the change rooms to change back into our clothes. After that we went at paid for our dresses.

When we were through with that store we hit the shoe store. Sango and I began to look for the perfect shoes.

We tried on so many pairs of shoes but not one were the right ones! We were just about to give up when I spotted the perfect pair of white heels. I grabbed them and tried them on. They were perfect!

It was a 2 inch heel, a white ribbon wrapped around my ankle and it had white diamonds on the band.

"Those are perfect!" Sango said. I smiled up at her and nodded. I took them off and paid for them.

We went to a couple of more stores and then we went to the food court for something to eat. Sango and I both had pizza and a bottled water. As we were eating and talking we got a surprise visit from Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey mind if we join you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not at all," I told them. Inuyasha sat beside me while Miroku sat beside Sango.

"So what are you two ladies doing?" Miroku asked.

"Eating?" Sango answered.

"Right… let me rephrase that, What brings you two ladies here at this mall?"

"We are shopping?"

"For what?"

"Dresses, shoes, jewelry, and etc, etc…"

Miroku looked at Sango's shopping bags, she had three bags. "It doesn't look as though you are done."

"So?"

"May I come with you in some more shopping my dear?" Sango blushed and nodded. When she was about to go she stopped and gave me the 'can I go, please?' look. I nodded and she happily went with Miroku.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked Inuyasha. He was eating bits and pieces of my pizza.

"To steal your food?" he cutely said, I giggled then nudged him. "Okay, I had to come. Miroku wanted to stalk Sango and it so happened that you were here too!"

"I see…"

"Yup… So you brought a dress?" I nodded. "Can I see?"

"Nope! I might let you see it on Friday… But you never know, I might change my mind."

"Please Kago! Can I see?" I shook my head.

"Nope!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and began to pout. I laughed and gave him a big huge. "Maybe, I'll let you see it later."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

-

-

-

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sorry for not updating fast…

I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	12. Teasing

The Spot

Chapter 12: Teasing

…The Next Day…

_I Can't believe Sango! She just ditched me last night with Inuyasha. I know she is in love with Miroku and everything, but that is no excuse! She just left me at the mall! I mean yea… I didn't really mind but she could have told me!_

As I was walking up to the school I saw Sango and Miroku talking and laughing on the front steps.

I ran up to the steps brought my face up right and personal in front of Sango's.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked innocently.

I glared at her. "Don't act so innocent you know what you did missy." I looked at her but she looked clueless. I sighed and grabbed her by the arm dragging her toward the tree beside the school. "You ditched me last night with Miroku! Inuyasha and I sat there for an hour and a half then we began to look for you guys to find that you were gone! So since it was dark and really late Inuyasha wouldn't let me take the bus home and gave me a ride! It was soo awkward!" Sango smirked.

"Why was it awkward Kagome? Is it because… You like Inuyasha?"

My eyes widened and I began to shake my head furiously. "No way! Good friends, remember! We are just good friends!"

"Sure… that's what they all say…"

"And they are right, now stop changing the subject. Why did you ditch me last night?"

"Well… you see… When Miroku and I were walking around the mall he began to talk, and then I began to talk. We went to a couple of stores and he began to ask me what a girl likes. Also asked me what he should wear for the dance, and I told him to rent a tux. He agreed so we went to a tux store and got him one. After that he asked me what would be a good tie color and I told him 'I don't know!' And it seemed that the only reason why he was there was to see if I could go to the dance with him! Then he asked me to be his girlfriend after we watched a movie!!"

"No way! Shut up! Really? Are you guys dating now? Are you going to the dance together? Wait… duh! Did you tell him what color your dress was? Oh! We should double date sometimes… if Inuyasha lets me, but yeah! This is great news, you guys will frist be dating and then soon you'll have a family together, have kids…" Sango covered my mouth to make me stop talking.

She laughed. "Yes, we are dating. Yes, we are going to the dance. No, I didn't tell him the color of my dress…he found out…when I tried it on for him," she said and her face turned red. I had a huge grin on my face.

"Oh my god! This is such big news. You are so lucky… wait… what took him so long?"

"I don't know?"

"Hmmm…" I began to walk to where Miroku was and Sango followed.

When we got there Inuyasha was talking to Miroku and suddenly stopped. _That was weird…_

"Hey, Kagome. Hi Sango," Inuyasha greeted. I waved and then glared at Miroku.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"What took you so long, seriously!" I yelled at him.

"Took long…oh! Umm I thought Sango didn't like me so I never asked?"

"Poor excuse!"

"Kagome, calm down kay? I mean they are already dating now, so chill," Inuyasha's calmly told me. Then he went behind me and hugged me.

"You're right," and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Miroku and Sango's eyes were looking right at us and they both asked at the same time, "Are you guys dating?!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah… this is what happens when you leave me a hot girl alone. We hooked up. What can I say I'm a babe magnet."

I looked up at Inuyasha in shock. He smirked down and kissed my temple then he quickly said, "Play along." I nodded and let Inuyasha's kisses trial down to my neck. _This feels so right… but he is just pretending. _

I snapped out of it and playful said, "Inuyasha! Stop it people are watching."

"So what Kago, I want everyone to know how I feel about you…"

I glanced at Sango and Miroku and all they could do was stare with their mouths wide open. Inuyasha kept it up for a couple of seconds and at the same time we burst into laugher.

"You should have seen your faces! They were hilarious!" Inuyasha managed to say. I was now holding my stomach cause I was laughing so hard.

"That is what you get for ditching us!" I told them and began to laugh again.

"You think that's funny?" Sango asked. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and nodded. I was still giggling. Then stopped. Both Miroku and Sango looked like they were about to kill someone. Inuyasha and I looked at each other, swallowed, and began to run into the school.

"Get them!" shouted Miroku.

As we were running, Inuyasha and I looked behind us and saw that Sango was gaining on us. _Where is Miroku? _I looked forward to see Miroku blocking the hallway. _Crap! He must have taken the other hallway! We are surrounded!! Nooo! I'm to young to die. _

Just when I was about to stop Inuyasha grabbed my hand and dragged me into a classroom. We ran through the desks and students. Inuyasha opened the door that lead to another hallway full of kids. We stopped right by the janitor closet.

"Oh no! I see them!" I heard Inuyasha warn me. Before I could do anything he opened the janitor closet's door and stuffed me in it. He soon followed.

"Inuyasha! This is so gross! They'll find us!"

"No they won't, just have faith."

Suddenly we could hear Sango and Miroku talking right in front of the closet.

"Where are they?" asked Sango.

"No idea…"

"I bet they are in here."

"No way! That's gross," Miroku said sounding like a girl.

"So what! Lets check."

Inuyasha and I could see the door handle slowly turning and just when Sango or Miroku was about to open the door the bell rang. _Phew! Saved by the bell, seriously!_

"Crap! We have to get to class now. We'll get them later," said Sango.

"Do you think they are gone?" I asked. Inuyasha looked at me and shrugged. "Okay… well we should take a chance or else we'll be late."

"You're right," he agreed. Inuyasha was about to open then door when the door itself flew right open. The person who had opened the door was our janitor, Gus. _Oh crap._

"Inuyasha! What are you doing in here?" Gus asked. He looked around Inuyasha and then he saw me. "Oh I see. Nice, you go man!"

_What the fuck? _

"Yeah… Gus can you get out of the way. We have to get to class," Inuyasha told him.

"Oh my bad. Okay," Gus said as he moved out of the way. We got out and began to go to History A.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Oh, that? Gus kind of catches me making out with girls all the time…"

"Inuyasha…" I said angerly.

"Yes?"

"YOU PREV!!"

- - -

In History A Mrs. Kim told us we had to do an assignment with a partner.

"Okay everyone, even though Snow festival is coming up in a week an a half I believe we are in great shape! So today you'll be doing actual work, but with a partner. You and your partner will have to research a myth or legend from another country. This will be due on Friday. If you and your partner doesn't get this done then you will not be attending the dance. You have this period and tomorrow's period to work on it. Remember tomorrow is Friday!" Mrs. Kim told us. "Oh yes, attendance. Looks like everyone is here…no, wait. Where is Kikyou?"

Kanna raised her hand and said, "Kikyou is doing something with her family and will be back tomorrow. I can give her the assignment and we'll have it done for tomorrow."

"That'll be great, thank you Kanna," said Mrs. Kim, "Now go, oh! And it has to be at least two pages long."

Everyone began to scrabble around the classroom to pick their partners. Hojo began to walk towards my desk. _Oh no! Please, don't let Hojo ask me, please. _I looked up to see Hojo's smiley face. I put on a very fake smile.

"Hi Hojo…" I greeted.

"Hello Kagome. I was wondering… if you'd like to be my partner for this absolutely great assignment. It'll be an honor," he announced. _It'll be an honor? What the?? _

"I umm…" I looked around the room to see Sango with Miroku. "Hojo…I…" I was interrupted.

"She is with me, sorry Hobo. You snooze you lose," Inuyasha said. He came out of no where.

"Oh okay! Well then I'll just go with someone else. Thanks anyways, maybe next time," Hojo said with hope in his voice.

"Sure," I smiled.

When he left I turned around to see Inuyasha's arms cross and a frown on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

"Okay then… By the way im still up set with you."

"Why?"

"Cause you are a perverted boy."

"I'm sorry if I like to make out with girls."

I rolled my eyes, got up and took my stuff with me as we walked to the library. I went straight to a computer and logged in.

"Inuyasha what myth do you want to do?"

"I don't care…"

I sighed. I went onto the internet and searched up 'world myths'. When everything popped up I clicked on the first link. The website had a lot of information about all sorts of myths. I began to read one legend about the underwater city Atlantis.

_Atlantis was believed to have been an island that had sunk years ago. No one has ever proved that Atlantis is real or not, but it is a thrill to believe that maybe deep in the Atlantic waters a city lives._

_Many people believe that the citizens of Atlantis had lived and had evolved into merpeople… _

"Inuyasha! Read this," I order him.

"Kagome! I don't like reading!"

"Please?"

"Fine." Inuyasha moved closer to me so he can read the little article about this abandoned city. When he was finished he looked like he was thinking of something.

"What?"

"Nothing… I was just wondering if this city really existed then wouldn't people have found it already? I mean… if should be that hard to find a sunken island."

"Yah but think of how big the Atlantic ocean is and how deep it is. The land might have crumbled up and is now just sand. And didn't you read the people might have turned into merpeople! They could easily build a new city in the deepest part of the ocean making sure that no one finds them."

"Okay… you have a point there. So do you want to do the research paper on this?"

"Sure. It sounds really interesting."

"Okay."

The bell rang telling us that class was over.

"Come over after school and we can work on it okay?" I asked Inuyasha. He nodded and we walked together to our next class.

- - -

During lunch Sango and I were talking and eating by the tree. Then we heard…

"Why not?" shouted Miroku.

"Because! It'll be weird. I can't do it!" said Inuyasha. I looked up from my sushi to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards us.

"Yes you can man! It'll so much fun if you ask her! Seriously, don't leave her hanging. Everyone knows she likes you and I know that you like her." _Inuyasha likes someone? _Suddenly I felt really sad. _Why do I care! We are just friends…_

"No I don't! And I doubt she likes me!"

"All the girls at this school likes you…"

"So? She isn't like most girls."

Sango butted in and asked, "What girl?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at us and said, "No one!"

"Sure… are you guys are keeping secrets from us?" I asked with my puppy eyes. They shock their heads. I smirked. "Sure…"

Miroku gave Sango a hug and sat down beside her, while Inuyasha snatched my lunch box and took a piece of sushi. I grabbed it back and glared at him.

"Sorry… I'm hungry, and my mommy didn't pack me a lunch today," he told us. Miroku and Sango began to laugh I sighed and gave him the rest of my lunch. "Thank you, Kago! You're my bestest friend ever!"

"Okay, eat! Stop making your baby voice it is creepy!" I told him.

He nodded and began to stuff his face. I laughed. _I wonder who he likes… maybe after school today I'll find out._

- - -

After school I waited for Inuyasha at his car. He was running late. I looked toward the school to see Inuyasha talking to… Mei (made up character). She was the exchange student from China. _Does Inuyasha like Mei? Wouldn't surprise me. She is popular, smart, athletic, really pretty, and most guys at the school wants to be her boyfriend. _

I looked away as soon as Inuyasha looked towards me. _I hope he didn't see me spying… _He was soon beside me.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea." I got into his car and fastened my seatbelt.

Inuyasha starts his car and we began to go towards my house. As we were passing the spot I couldn't help but realize that there were a couple of people by the abandoned playground. I just ignored it.

When we got to my house I ran upstairs and started up my computer.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay… Inuyasha? I need to tell you something, it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Yeah… tell me Kago. You can trust me. And plus what kind of a best friend am I if I don't listen to you?"

"I was just wondering… What should I do, I think I might like this guy but I don't think he likes me back. It's weird… I think he likes someone else. Should I tell him how I feel? Or just leave it. We are good friends already I don't want our friendship to…you know fall apart because of these feelings."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Well, if this guy is too blind to realize that such a great girl is crushing on him then he is obviously dumb. And then when he finally does realize that you like him… then he'll have to deal with me." I nodded and smiled. _Yeah, big dummy! Can't you see that I like you? _

"Thanks, anyways how is your problem with the girl you like?" I asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Oh, her? Fine." _That's all?!?!?!_

"Oh, okay." I began to research.

Inuyasha and I worked a good hour before we got this research paper done. I ran down stairs to get us a glass of water and when I came back up I found Inuyasha holding up my dress.

"Inuyasha!" I set the glasses down and ran after him. He began to run away.

"Try it on for me Kago? Please!!"

"Who said you can snoop!"

"I was curious!" Hr jump up on my bed and held the dress high up into the air, making sure I could reach it.

"Give it back…" I cried. He shook his head.

"Not until you try it on for me." After chasing/jumping after him I finally gave in.

"Fine! Give me the dress and I'll change."

"Yay! I win I win!" I rolled my eyes and took the dress.

I walked into my bathroom in the hallway and began to undress. I slipped into the beautiful red dress and zipped up. I then stood in front of the mirror just staring at myself. _I hope he likes the dress._

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. The door was closed so I slowly opened it a little.

I pecked through the little opening to see Inuyasha reading a book I had on my desk. My hand kept on pushing the door open little by little until it was wide open. I walked into the room.

Inuyasha got up from the chair and began to look me up and down. I suddenly felt really shy and embarrassed, so I tried to run back into the bathroom. Before I could take one step Inuyasha grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. My breath was taken away. My heart was racing.

_"Wow…" _I heard. I looked up at Inuyasha's face to find that it was hidden by his bangs.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Kagome you look _beautiful_…" he whispered into my ears. I felt chills run up and down my arms. I looked up.

We were now both staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha's eyes closed as his head began to drop closer to mine. Even though I really wanted him to kiss me the fact that he liked someone else haunted me and I couldn't.

Just as he our lips were about to meet I rose onto my toe and kissed him right on the forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at me stun.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. _I think he gets the message… we can't do this! It'll be wrong if he likes someone else. Even though it's killing me, I can't wreck his future with this other girl…_

"Sorry, I didn't no what came over me," he apologized as he let me go.

"It's okay."

He stepped back and said, "You look amazing, Kagome. When that guy see you at the dance he'll be falling all over you, and then I'll have to punch him to death." I laughed.

"Inuyasha… You don't have to protect me all the time. I'll be okay."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." My heart melted. _Damn Inuyasha why can't you see that I'm falling for you even more…_

-

-

-

Finally done!

I bet everyone will know what the next chapter is about! P

Thanks for all the reviews!

So, so sorry about the short chapter and the fact that I haven't updated in forever… lots of things to do!

I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	13. My Knight

The Spot

Chapter 13: My Knight

"Good morning students! Are you ready for the big formal dance tonight? Doors will be open at 7:30 and closed by 8:30," our principal announced though the intercom. "Also I have most important news, since the dance committee is going to be setting up the gym all day everyone can go home after lunch! Just to repeat, no afternoon classes! Have a great day and see you all at the dance!"

Everyone in History A was so excited about the news. I could see everyone talking and giggling about it. Mrs. Kim walked through the door just as the announcement was over and Inuyasha and I handed in our assignment.

"Great job you two! I didn't expect anyone to be done so quick… let me see what you can do…" Mrs. Kim thought for a bit. "I know! Do you guys mind heading to the gym and helping out the dance committee?"

"No not at all," I told her.

"Great!" she turned around to her desk and pulled out a yellow pass. "Okay, here is a hall pass and when the bell rings go to your next class," she instructed. We nodded and head for the door.

On our way out Kikyou had stopped us. _Great! What does she want?_

"Inu Poo… I was just wondering… I no we are still on our break and all. And I no when we are on a break we are post to you know… meet new people and stuff. Anyways lets just forget about the break and go to the dance with me! We can go, once again, as the king and queen!" Kikyou said merrily. _Yeah right! Like Inuyasha would go with you! _

"Okay, let me think about that Kikyou…" Inuyasha paused, _Oh no! He isn't really thinking about going is he? _"No way would I want to go with you! You're a little slut and you'd be lucky to go with Naraku!" I covered my mouth and tried so hard not to laugh as I watched her cheerful, happy emotion turn into a shook and open mouthed ugly ghost look.

"But… but! Argh!! I blame you bitch!" she shouted at me.

"But it wasn't my fault that you aren't pretty, talented, nice, smart, and the fact that you almost killed me makes you a bit of a turn off," I said innocently.

"Okay! You know what I only tried to kill you tw…once! So quit complaining!" shouted Kikyou as she stormed odd. Inuyasha and I began to laugh as we headed towards the gym.

"That was good Kagome! Kikyou is a turn off! I can't believe people said that you guys look alike!" laughed Inuyasha. I immediately stopped laughing.

"What? People thought I looked like Kikyou!?!? That is the worst insult ever! If I could remember the people that said that I'd personally bet them up!"

"You… bet someone up?? Ahahahaha!" Inuyasha's laugh filled my ears. I turned around slowly and glared at him.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" I asked him dangerously.

He gulped and smiled. "Well look at that! At the gym already?" He ran into the gym and made sure that everyone saw him. Once he has got everyone's attention no way was I going to kill him, _too many witnesses…_

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were on the dance committee," said Hojo. As I was walking towards the two boys Hojo greeted, "Oh Kagome! You look so beautiful today."

"Gez, thanks Hojo…" I thanked. _I wear the exact same thing as all the other girls in the school…_

"ANYWAYS! To answer your question Ho..jo… Kagome and I were sent down here to help," told Inuyasha.

"Well in that case great! Kagome do you mind helping Ayame?" he asked me. I nodded and began to look for Ayame. As I left I saw that Hojo was following me, but soon turned left toward a couple of tables.

As I was heading toward Ayame I saw Mei running to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she shouted as she ran.

"Oh, hey Mei? What's up?" He asked casually.

"Oh nothing… I heard that you were helping with the decorating?"

"Yea… that's kind of why I'm here…"

She giggled. "Of course! Well do you mind helping me with the banner? Its so heavy, and I'm kinda scared of heights." She gave him a big toothy smile. _How is she scared of heights? Her special ability is to fly! And she brags about it all the time!!_

"Sure," Inuyasha responded boredly. I watched as he followed her to the big blue and silver banner that said "Snow Ball! 2008"

I turned my attention back to where I was suppose to go in the first place. I walked up to a table full of flowers, ribbons, and vases.

"Hey, Ayame! Hojo told me to come over here to help you," I greeted her. She looked up and she revealed her sparkling green eyes.

"Kagome! I am so glad you're here! Mei was post to help me with these flowers but ditched me!" she told me angrily.

"Really? Because I just heard her ask Inuyasha to help her with the banner…" I clued in. _She is just trying to spend time with him… she does like him and he likes her right? Right. _

"Yeah… well that's a surprise. She does this to me all the time. A cute boy walks through the doors and she is all 'be right back!' An hour later no sign of her anywhere! Once I went to the janitor closet and found her making out with Naraku! I mean talk about gross!" Ayame told me.

"Oh? I don't think Inuyasha would let her make out with him. He isn't like that."

"Sure…" I ignored her comment, but deep in my heart I hoped he wouldn't go off with Mei to make out in a janitor closet.

Pushing all my thoughts away I asked, "So what are we doing?"

"Arranging flowers for the tables, bouquets for people that wants to buy some, and a giant bouquet for the queen of the dance," she explained to me.

"That's a lot of flowers…" I told her bluntly.

"Mhm… that's why we should start… NOW!" We both began to giggle and began to do our work.

Ayame told me to arrange the flowers for the tables. She gave me about 10 small fishbowl jar, like things (You no! those bubble jars! I don't know what they are called but… you see flowers in them and they float on top of water… still no clue? Okay ignore me! D) She also gave me a huge pill of flowers. Because the theme of this dance was a snowflake ball most of the flowers were blue, white, and violet. _How am I going to fit all these flowers in these tiny bowl thingys??!?!_

After I was pilling all the stuff onto a different table then Ayame's, I searched for Inuyasha. He was by the stage and was decorating the sides of the stage with a dark silvery blue curtains that dragged all the way down to the floor. I could see him talking to Mei and laughing with her too. _He looks like he's having fun… Why doesn't he act like that around me? _I was defiantly jealous…

I turned back to my table and began to arrange the flowers. I tried so hard to work away all the jealously but in the back of my head I kept thinking…_What if he starts dating Mei? Would she hate me like Kikyou? _

- - -

As the bell rings for all student to go to second period I began to walk towards the exit to the gym. When I was just about to open the door I could hear Inuyasha and Mei talking on the other side of the closed door.

"Okay, I have to get to my next class now," Inuyasha said.

"Oh! Inuyasha wait," Mei paused, "I had a really good time… you no decorating with you. And I was just wondering if you'd like to come to the dance with me tonight?" There was a silence between them. _Oh, no! Inuyasha… please, please say no! Tell her you have other plans… even though you don't. Please, Inuyasha I really wanted you to ask me… _My thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's voice.

"Umm… you know what Mei? I don't have a date, and it seems as though you don't have a date either," he paused, "Sure. I'll like that." I was stunned. _Wow… Kagome you are so dumb! Why on earth would you think Inuyasha would ask you? He likes Mei, not you. You're just his best friend, and it'll be weird. You know you never had a chance with him. He never liked you… only as a friend…_ The harsh reality that was in the back of her head told her.

"Great! Pick me up at 7:00?" she asked him.

"Sure."

I heard their foot steps walking away together. When I was for sure they were both gone I left.

- - -

After I over heard Inuyasha's and Mei's conversation my day was going downhill. But when the bell rang for everyone to go home I seemed to be very relieved.

As I was heading towards the door I was stopped by Sango.

"Kagome! You have to come over right now and we can get ready for the dance together!" squealed Sango.

"Sango… I don't really feel like going to the dance anymore…"

"What!!! You have to go!"

"But…" she interrupts me.

"No buts! You already bought that gorgeous dress! And, just a question, but why don't you want to go?"

"I don't want to go because…" I paused, embarrassed of what I was just about to say. "You… see I don't have a date. And I would feel weird…" she interrupted me again.

"No way! That is no excuse! You can go with… Inuyasha! He doesn't have a date either."

"Yeah he does."

"Oh, who?"

"Mei…"

"Argh! I hate that girl she is so… perfect! Oh who cares about Inuyasha! You can come with me and Miroku."

"I don't want to be the third wheel."

"You won't be. We'll just go as a group of friends! So you are coming and I don't care what you say or do, cause I'm making you."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Sango grabbed my right wrist and dragged me out the front doors and we began to head towards her house.

When we stopped we were in front of a huge house! There was a huge driveway, beautiful flowers and shrubs in front of the house, and a fountain.

"Wow, Sango is this your house?" I asked.

"Yeah… I forgot I haven't invited you over before."

"Yeah… Wow you are rich like Inuyasha aren't you?"

"No, Inuyasha is a bit richer." I shook my head.

Sango and I walked into a huge foyer and a tall butler came to the door at once.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sango and Lady Sango's guest. May I take your jackets for you?" said the butler.

"That's okay, William we can do it. And this…" she pointed to me, "is Kagome."

I smiled and greeted, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you Lady Kagome. If you don't need me right at the moment then let me get back to work. Nice meeting you, again Lady Kagome." William quickly ran out of the room in a polite manner.

Sango and I went up to her room. _This is a room? It's the size of my living room! I can't believe this girl has never told me she was rich!_

"So Kagome what do you want to do first? Spa? Hair? Make-up? Wardrobe? Etc?" she asked me.

As soon as she said 'wardrobe' I suddenly remembered. _My dress isn't here! How am I going to get ready?_

"Sango… we have a slit problem… We forgot to stop by my house to get my dress…"

Her eye's went wide. "Oh my god! You're right okay… I'll sent William to go get it." she picked up a small pink phone and pressed one of the buttons. "William can you please go to the Higurashi shrine and get Kagome's dress?" I heard some mumbling. "Great! Thanks William you rock!"

"I'm ganna guess he's going to get it?"

"Yup! Since he is doing that, let go for a dip in the hot tub!"

"Sounds great!"

- - -

Sango and I spent most of our afternoon at her home spa. After we were done being pampered we went to her home salon and did each others hair.

I did Sango's hair first. I first curled it into big ringlets. I seriously sprayed tons and tons of hairspray in her hair just to keep the ringlet in a perfect spiral. After all the ringlets were done I put half of it in a half pony tail. When I was finished Sango looked amazing!

"Kagome! Wow… Miroku is going to love it!" she told me.

"That's great!"

We switched positions now. Since Sango had the curls she thought that she should just straighten my hair. After my hair was perfectly flat she tied it up into a ponytail. Then she began to twist it into a bun. The bun wasn't perfect nor was it sloppy, it was best of both. After she had the bun up she stretched a diamond elastic around it.

"Perfect!" we both squealed.

But of course after the hair we went upstairs to eat. It was now 5:00. Miroku was going to come pick them up in two hours! We were both so excited. _Sango is such a great friend! She made me forget all Inuyasha… thank god, maybe I'll have a good time tonight after all. _

"Okay Kagome! We got pampered," she listed.

"Check!"

"Hair is done."

"Check."

"Ate a great Italian meal!"

"Hmmm… I mean check!"

"What is left to do? And with only and hour and a half left?"

"Make-up and wardrobe!" we both said together.

We raced each other up the stairs into her room. We each did our own make-up. For me I put on moisturizer, thin layer of black eyeliner, mascara, natural gold/brown eye shadow, and a little bit of blush. I hate lipstick so I just applied on clear lip gloss. I looked at myself in to mirror. _Good and natural!_

Sango wasn't quit done with her make-up yet so I watched her apply the rest on. Her eye shadow was a sparkly purple color and she wore lip gloss with a bit of pink in the color.

Once we were both done our make-up we ran into separate bathrooms to change into our gowns. I got out before Sango did and sat on her bed. As I was waiting I took out my shoes and slipped them on.

Sango came out of her personal bathroom in her beautiful purple dress and shoes.

"You look gorgeous Sango! Miroku is going to die when he sees you!"

"Aw! I don't want him to die… then we won't have an escort to the dance!" We laughed at Sango's joke.

It was now 7:00 and Miroku will be here any second.

"Where is late slow pervert!" Sango impatiently asked.

"Now, now Sango that slow pervert is your boyfriend."

"Yeah I know and I have no idea why I like him!"

I sighed and as cued the doorbell rang. We were now both at the top of the stairs hidden from anyone in the foyer. William went to answer the door. We pecked out to see Miroku in a black tux, royal purple tie, and his hair up in a usual rat tail.

"Sango! He looks so handsome!" I told her.

"I no! and he's all mine."

"You're so lucky…" I looked down to hide my sadden eyes. _She is so lucky to find her someone. Why can't I do the same thing? Well there is Inuyasha… but we all know that's not going to happen._

I snapped out of my thoughts when William told us that Miroku was at the door. I went down stairs first.

Miroku looked up as he stared at me. I smiled and waved. He ran to the last step as I reached there. He gave me a huge.

"You look amazing Kagome… I only wished Inuyasha wasn't so stupid and asked you," he told me.

"I'm fine… Who said he was going to anyways?"

"I did." I smiled at him, knowing he was just trying to look out for me.

I walked towards the door and wait for Sango to enter. She stepped out of her hiding place and the look on Miroku's face was priceless. You can just tell they are in love. He didn't do anything thing perverted, which was a surprise. His eyes was kept on Sango the whole time. He ran half way up the stairs to meet her, not wanting to wait any longer. He embraced her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. I smiled.

Suddenly there was a camera flash. I looked to see where it was coming from and it seemed that William had a digital camera in his hand to capture the picture perfect moment.

Miroku and Sango released each other.

"Sorry, Lady Sango. But your parents wanted pictures and since they are still on their business trip they asked me to take the pictures," he told them.

"That's fine, William. Take as many as you want. But not too many!" he nodded and snapped away.

After the pictures and good-byes we were finally going to the dance.

On the driveway we saw a hug stretched limo. The driver was standing in front of the door ready to open it for us.

When we climbed in we saw Inuyasha and Mei.

"Hey guys look who I found, " Miroku joked. I smiled at the both of them.

Inuyasha had a black tux and a red tie. _Oh my god! He looks go handsome/gorgeous!_

Mei had a pink dress on. It looked like a tutu with lots of silver glitter. Her hair was very curly and she had a small tiara on the top of her head.

"Wow Mei you look… umm nice," I told her.

She smiled, "Of course I do!" I rolled my eyes. "So where's _your_ date?"

"I don't have one…" I told her in a low, quiet voice.

"Oh, isn't that sad. I'd share but, I don't want to!" she said and then began to giggle. _What does he see in her? She almost as worst as Kikyou!_

"Mei, be nice," Inuyasha said, "Kagome you look amasing by the way."

"Thanks." _But I don't look as great as Mei, right Inuyasha?_

The ride to the school was very awkward for everyone…

- - -

When the limo finally stopped everyone seemed to be relieved. As each one of us got out one by one we began to walk toward the school.

The pairing was very obvious: Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Mei. Me? I was by myself as I walked slowly behind the happy couples. Miroku had his arm rested around Sango's waist making sure there was no spaces between them as they walked. I watch as Mei hugged Inuyasha's arm, head rested on his shoulder, looking up a couple of time, and laughing at Inuyasha's jokes. _A third wheel? No, a fifth wheel…_

As we walked through the gym doors I was surprised to see every thing. The decorations, flowers, lights, and all the people there. It was breath taking. _To bad I didn't have anyone with me…_ The music started up and people, couples, and friends pilled onto the dance floor.

When I realized that I was just standing by the entrance all by myself I must have looked like an idiot. I began to walk to an empty table, seat down, and looked for Sango. I found her and Miroku dancing on the dance floor. Miroku had his arms up and he was moving them back and forth! I giggled. Sango looked like she was trying to hide her face! _Oh poor Sango! Miroku… we need to teach him how to dance! He looks like a chicken._

Then my eyes traveled across the dance floor to find Mei and Inuyasha. _She is ALL over him! Eww… _(I hope you guys get the picture of how Mei is dancing like…)

I looked away. _What does he see in her?!?! _

Ten minuets into the dance and I was already miserable. _This can't get any worse… _Then Kikyou walked over to my table, with Naraku… _Wait… now it is the worse it can get! And how pathetic is she? Coming to the dance with Naraku? _

"Well looky here," Kikyou said. "Kagome? Alone? Wow! Where is your guard dog? Did he finally run away from his bitchy owner? Aw, isn't that sad." She and Naraku began to laugh and my head sank. They had their laughs and began to walk away.

Tears pooled behind my eyes. _Don't cry Kagome, they aren't worth the tears! Don't be so weak. _I sniffled and quickly wiped away my fallen tear drops.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask me. I turned around to see Shippo.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Great night, I'm surrounded by friends…" he frowned and that made me stop talking.

"So Kikyou is your friend now?" he paused to let me say something, but I didn't. He sighed, "Kagome, I heard what she said to you. Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"Shippo, I couldn't because I didn't want any drama tonight. I just want to come here and have fun…"

"But you aren't having any fun are you?"

"Well, the night is young! It'll get better, I know it will."

"Okay… well then I'll make it better for you right now." He walked away for a second and came right back. "Well hello, Kagome. I was just walking by and you seemed a little down." He looked to his left then to his right. "And where is Inuyasha? He isn't here to be your knight in shining armor? Well then, I guess there's only one thing that I can do… Tonight I'll be the one that will protect you from the fire breathing Kikyou and wicked bitch of the west, Mei."

I began to laugh and I got off my chair. "Why, it is you my knight! I've been waiting here on my wooden thrown for you! And here you are, to swipe me off my feet. I am a lucky maiden, indeed." We had a good laugh and then Shippo's face became very serious.

"May I have this dance?" he bowed and offered me his hand. I giggled and I grabbed his hand to drag him onto the dance floor. We began to dance and I was having a blast. _Shippo really did save my evening…_

-

-

-

Fast update?

Btw, I'm having a blast writing for you guys!

The story isn't even close to begin over… I think?

Thanks for all the reviews!

I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	14. Pathetic

The Spot

Chapter 14: Pathetic

"Kagome! Shippo!" I looked behind me to see Sango and Miroku running towards us.

"We finally found you! Were you here the whole time?" Miroku asked me.

"No… Shippo and I just got on the dance floor," I told them.

"Oh well lets dance it up!" Sango said. We all laughed and began to dance together.

I could see everyone have a great time dancing to the beat of the songs, but when I look over my shoulder I could still see Inuyasha and Mei dancing together. _Why do I care if they are dancing? This is stupid! Inuyasha you ruined my night! _

"Okay! Listen up everyone, we are going to have a snow ball list up here. Set two people up to start the snow ball. And for all the people that have no idea what a snow ball is here I'll explain. It is a slow dance where three or four couples would began the dance, then I would stop the music, and the people dancing must go and find another dance partner until everyone is on the dance floor! Okay? Well get your butts up here and start setting those lovely couples up!" the DJ told everyone.

"Great! How dumb is that? What if I don't what to dance with some stranger," Sango complained.

"Then you don't have too. I'll just dance with you through the full dance," Miroku replied. "Besides, I'd be jealous if someone else was dancing with my lovely date."

Sango blushed and Shippo and I giggled.

I turned toward Shippo and asked him, "Hey Shippo don't you have a date to this thing?"

He nodded, "Yeah I do, I asked Rin."

"Aww! I always knew you liked her," I paused, "Wait, why aren't you with her right now?"

"Cause I'm with you," he laughed. "Rin saw that you looked a little lonely so I volunteered to dance with you. She right over there." He pointed towards the food tables and there I saw Rin sipping a glass of punch. She saw Shippo and I looking at here and waved. We waved back.

"She is so sweet, you're lucky to have her," I told him.

Shippo blushed and nodded. When the song changed I made Shippo go to Rin and dance with her. I watched as he guided her to the dance floor.

When I was just looking around the room I spotted Inuyasha with Mei. _They look like they are having lots of fun. That's good. _Suddenly I didn't feel like dancing anymore.

"Sango, Miroku I think I'm going to go sit down," I told them.

"Are you tired already Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No, I don't really feel like dancing that's all."

"Okay…"

I nodded and walked toward the table I was at. I sat down and watched as Miroku tried to grope Sango. _That idiot! Can't he keep his hands off of her for one second? _

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to find Kouga.

"Hey Kouga. What's up?" I asked him.

"Why aren't you on the dance floor?" he asked.

"I didn't feel like dancing anymore."

"Sure… like that's the case. You girls can't stop dancing. Why are you any different?" he paused, "Ayame won't let me rest for one second. I finally got her to calm down and take a breather."

I laughed, "At least you guys are having fun."

"Yeah, this is sure a party."

"So are you and Ayame a thing now?"

"No, not yet. I'd like to ask her out after tonight. I really like her, she is the girl that I have been waiting for. Corny right?"

I giggled, "No, it's sweet. I wish I could find my perfect guy."

"You will, don't worry about it," Kouga began to look around. "Hey, where is Inuyasha? Isn't he like your guard dog? He should have been here telling me to go away already."

"Oh, Inuyasha? He is dancing with his date."

"Really? Oh, sorry, I just thought that you and him would go together. I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"It's fine. I don't have a date."

"What!? No way?" Kouga looked stunned. "Look at you Kagome, you look great! Any guy would die to come to the dance with you."

"Yeah, but usually I'd have Inuyasha right by my side and no guy would want to piss him off."

"That's true…"

"Kouga!!" Ayame yelled as she ran towards us. She had on a black tube dress that has a big silver belt in the middle. It was a very simple dress that went to her knees and it hugged all her curves. Her fiery, red hair was down and curly. "There you are! I was looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry Ayame, I thought I'd talk to Kagome for a sec."

"That's fine I guess," she turned to me. "Hey Kagome! Thank you so much for your help this afternoon."

"No problem," I told her.

"So who are you with?" she asked me.

"Oh, no one… I came alone," there was a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Oh, sorry Kagome… I didn't mean to sound rude or anything…" I interrupted her.

"It wasn't rude, you don't have to be sorry. I don't mind really." _Wow they really were meant for each other. _

"Okay… well… I got to go! Come on Kouga!"

She grabbed Kouga's hands and ran onto the dance floor.

I sighed. _Wow everyone is pitying me! I knew it was a bad idea to come… but no… Sango said it'll be fun. _My thoughts were interrupted.

"OKAY! Listen up everyone I have the snowball list right here." The DJ announced. "We had a lot of request, so thank you everyone! Lets see the first couple up is going to be… Shippo and Rin! Then we have Kouga and Ayame! Mei and Luke! Sango and Miroku! And lastly… Naraku and Kikyou! Come on you guys get on the dance floor! This song is for you guys." he played 'Hate that I Love You' by Neyo and Rihanna. As the intro began I could see the couples going onto the dance floor while everyone else went to the food table or began talking to their friends.

As the song went on I could see Inuyasha walking towards me.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hello, Inuyasha," I smiled at him. "So… why aren't you on the list? I mean… so many girls must have wanted to dance with the most popular guy in school, right?"

"Yeah… well I was on the list. But too many people wanted to dance with me, so the DJ just kicked me out of this one."

"Oh…" I replied dumbly. I turned away trying to hide my jealous/embarrassed expression

"So are you having a good time?"

"Yeah! The greatest, this is a great dance," I lied. Inuyasha turned my head with his hands. We were now making eye contact. _Why are you looking at me like that? Can't you see I don't really want to look at you right now!_

"You are lying. You're not having fun are you?"

"You're wrong, I am having fun." I smiled at him.

"Kago… stop lying to my face I know when you are lying. You aren't having fun and I know it."

"So? What is it to you?" I snapped at him.

He didn't say anything to me, he just stared deeply into my eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I was now scared, like Inuyasha can see through me, see into my heart.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do! I made you unhappy. I know I did."

"Inuyasha I'm happy! And why do you think you made me unhappy?"

"I don't know! I just feel like I did something to make you unhappy."

"I'm great okay?"

He sighed, knowing he will not win this battle

"Okay, now everyone find a new partner to dance with!" the DJ said half way through the song. I looked behind Inuyasha to see a sea of girls running towards him and hollering his name.

"Looks like you have company…" I told him.

"I do," he told me without looking behind him. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. We began to run out of the gym. He guided me into the hallways and through the front doors of our school.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as soon as we stopped.

"I thought that you'd like to be saved."

"Well, you could have saved me by just letting one of the girls dance with you!"

"Yeah, but then I couldn't talk to you…"

"What?"

"Kagome, I'm really sorry. I ditched you all night. When I was dancing with Mei all I could see was you sitting alone. You looked so sad and I felt guilty, guilty to leave you all alone."

"Inuyasha…" he interrupted me.

"I'm your best friend and I should look out for you. But instead I ditch you for some girl."

"It's okay, I mean… Mei is your date for tonight. You shouldn't worry about me, I was fine watching everyone else dance."

"I still feel bad."

I laughed. "Don't be."

"You know, I bet we can hear the music if we go toward the tree over there," he pointed to the tree we always eat under.

I nodded and we both went there.

Once we got there Inuyasha bowed and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"You may," I giggled. The music was faint, but everything else was perfect. The moon was full, many stars were out, and the cool air seemed to have disappeared once I was in Inuyasha's arms.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I had my arms around his neck. We were staring deeply into each others eyes. _Everything is perfect…_

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked me.

"Yup and did I mention how handsome you look?"

"No… so I think you should do something extra special for me since you were so late on that complement."

I giggled, "Fine."

I went onto my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"There!" I smiled up at him.

He gave me puppy eyes. "That's all?"

I gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean, that's all?"

"I mean… this."

Inuyash's lips crashed down onto my lips and he stole my first kiss. His kiss seemed to be longing something, but then it became very soft and gentle. My eyes dropped as I began to kiss him back. Inuyasha's arms tightened around me and my hands began to get tangled in his hair.

When we ran out of air we pulled back and began panting.

I looked up to find Inuyasha's eyes looking towards the ground. He began to slowly let go of me.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, and let go of me completely. He backed away and began to walk back into the school, leaving me outside.

_What just happened? Did I… He… we kissed? And then he walked away… What does that mean? Does he hate me? _

Tear fell down my face one droplet at a time. _Why? Why did I kiss him back! Why did he kiss me? Is it because he felt sorry for me? _I fell to the snowy ground and began to cry.

"He..e hates me," I sobbed. "Why did I have to kiss him back?"

I couldn't have felt more pathetic.

-

-

-

Okay, okay! I know what all of you are thinking, "Why are you so slow!"

You see I was stuck on this chapter… didn't know what to put down to be honest with you guys. Forgive me!

Chapter 15 will be up very, very, very soon!

(sooner then you think)

Thanks for all the reviews!

I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	15. Going Down

The Spot

Chapter 15: Going Down

After I had no more tears I just sat on the cold icy ground, not caring that I was ruining my dress. I sat close to the tree and hugged my legs and I closed my eyes, waiting for the cold to get me.

…Flashback…

"Kagome! Hurry up!" a eight year old Inuyasha told me.

"Just wait Inuyasha! Chill out. I still have to put my hair up! And what is your hurry anyways?"

"I want to show you something super cool!"

I giggled, "Okay, I'm down!"

"Wow Kago, you look so pretty."

"You really thing so?" I twirled around to show him all the angles of my new dress. It was a light blue summer dress with flowers on it.

"Yes I'm sure! Now lets go!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me down to our special spot.

When we reached there Inuyasha told me to put on a blindfold.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because what I am about to show you is so special you have to wear this!"

"But Inu…"

"No buts Kago. Don't you want to be surprised?"

"Of course I do! But what if I trip on something and fall?"

"Then I'll be there to catch you. Don't worry Kago I'll be here to protect you no matter what!"

"Fine."

I took the blindfold and tied it around my eyes.

"Can you see anything?" he asked me.

"Nope."

"Okay good, now give me your hand."

I blushed, "What?"

I felt his small hand wrap around my hand.

"Okay Kago I'm going to start moving now."

"Okay."

He dragged me around the forest that surrounded our spot for awhile.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, be patient."

We continued to walk, suddenly I felt myself trip on something. I slowly began to fall forward and I let go of Inuyasha's hand.

As I was falling and I braced myself for a painful landing, but instead I landed in something wet.

"Inuyasha!!!" I shouted.

I could hear him laughing.

"This isn't funny! You didn't protect me! Liar!" I shouted at him as I ripped off the blindfold.

"Aww Kagome, I'm sorry! But you have to admit this was a great surprise!"

I looked around to find myself surrounded by cool water. I soon realized that the special surprise was that Inuyasha had found a small steam.

"See isn't it pretty here?" Inuyasha asked me. "I found it one day as I was walking home and I decided to take a short cut."

"Wow! It's so pretty. Look! A seashell!" I picked up a small pick shell that was laying beside me.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Why are you still laughing?"

"Because Kago, you're all wet!"

I growled silently and picked myself up. Inuyasha was too busy laughing to notice what I was about to do.

Once he was done laughing he looked up at me.

"Inuyasha… that wasn't very nice of you, laughing at your best friend!" I cried.

He ran towards me, "I'm sorry Kago! I didn't mean it, really!"

And he hugged me, I hugged him back, and I then fell back down into the stream bringing Inuyasha with me.

I laughed, "Now you're wet too!"

He was shocked at first be began to laugh with me.

For the rest of the day we played in the small stream. When the sun began to set we decided it was time to go home.

"Inuyasha, thanks for bringing me there. It was fun! But next time lets bring our bathing suits, okay?"

"Okay!" we laughed.

When we reached my house I thanked Inuyasha once more and kissed him on the cheek for the very first time.

"Night Inuyasha!" I told him.

…End of Flashback…

_That was weird… why did I suddenly remember that? I wonder if that stream is still there… Inuyasha and I were sure great friends, I wish I could remember everything else. _

I sighed.

_Dumb Inuyasha, why did you have to kiss me and make be feel so weak. When ever I'm with you, you make my knees go weak and my heart race. I know I love him, I can't deny it anymore… I know he will never feel the same way, I have to accept that. If you love something you should let it go right? And I think there is a rule about loving your best friend. It'll never work. _

I got up from where I was and started to head toward the school. When I walked past a glass cabinet I realized that I looked like a mess. I sighed, then using a small amount of energy I dried myself up.

As I walked back into the gym Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came running towards me.

"Kagome! Where were you?!" Sango asked angrily. "We were looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, I needed some fresh air that's all," I lied.

"Okay that's fine as long as you are safe," Miroku told me.

I nodded.

As we were walking back to the table I saw Inuyasha dancing with a girl named Brooke. I turned away when Inuyasha realized I was watching him. _He doesn't even care that he hurt me… just like at the stream. He had his laugh…_

"Okay everyone the moment we are all waiting for!" the DJ accounted. "I will be crowning king and queen of the dance!" He took out two envelopes. "Your king is… Inuyasha! What a surprise! Come up here Inuyasha and get your crown."

Everyone's eyes watching Inuyasha as he went onto the stage. I could hear all the girls cheering for him.

"Yah! Go Inuyasha!!" Miroku shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay your queen is…" there was a long pause, "I don't believe it! The king and queen reunite once again! Kikyou come on up!"

"Oh my god! Me?" she cried as she began to run up onto the stage. Once she got there she grabbed her crown, flowers, and Inuyasha's arms. "I told you Inu Poo we belong together!"

"This dance is for you guys," the DJ told them.

Inuyasha lead Kikyou on the dance floor with a discussed face. As the song 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by AeroSmith began to play Kikyou quickly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and held onto him for dear life.

I looked at Miroku and Sango to find them both laughing and giggling as they watching Inuyasha suffer.

Once Kikyou and Inuyasha had there five minuets of fame other couples began to go on the dance floor, even Sango and Miroku. I watched as they began to dance. _They are so cute together. When are they going to start dating? _

- - -

When the clock was around 11:00pm I decided it was time for me to leave.

"Sango I think I'm going to head home," I told her.

"Why? The dance isn't over yet," she replied.

"I know but I don't feel great."

She sighed, "Okay, but how are you going to get home? We all came here with Inuyasha and I don't think there is a bus that goes to your area right now."

"That's fine. I can walk."

"No way! Inuyasha would eat me if I let you walk home right now."

"He is to busy to noticed, plus he has to entertain Mei. He would care less if I left right now."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, I am a miko remember?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"You sound like Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Sango said. She gave me a hug.

I smiled at her and began to head toward the doors.

Once I was out I began to walk home. _The stars are so bright tonight. It's nice. _As I was about half way home I had a feeling someone was following me. I began to walk a little faster then usual.

When I was about two blocks away from my house the people behind me finally showed themselves. I quickly turned around.

"Why lookie here Bob," the slim, tall guy said.

"Aren't we lucky to find such a pretty looking girl wandering the streets alone. Tony don't you think we should ask her if she needs help walking home?" Bob asked, he was a fat man with short stubby legs. They began to walk closer to me as I stepped back.

"Yes, we should be gentlemen and take her back home," Tony said. They were now about a couple of feet away from me.

"St..stay away!" I shouted.

"Oh? This girl has a little spunk, I like that in a girl," Bob told Tony.

"Me too," he agreed.

I was scared now I didn't know what to do. _Remember what Lady Kaede said, "When one is in danger fight wisely." _

I kept on backing up hoping they won't try anything. There was now a large gap between us.

"Looks like she is trying to run away Bob," Tony said.

"So it seems… we can't have that now can we?"

"No we can not!"

They began to rush towards me with great speeds. I braced myself for their first attack. Bob grabbed me and lifted me up as Tony began to tie me up. I closed my eyes and began to channel energy to get out of Bob's strong embrace. I surrounded myself with a hot burning energy, this made the fat man let go of me and the rope burn.

"What the fuck?" Tony said in surprise.

"This girl is one of them…" Bob said in pain.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to get rid of her too."

They came at me once again. Using a limited amount of my powers I created a small shied to block their attack, but they were smarter then that.

Bob took Tony and threw him behind me where I was left defenseless. He took out a knife and held it close to my throat.

"Anything to say… _Kagome_?" he asked me.

My eyes widened. _How does he know my name? What's going on? Was this a set up? _

"Nothing?" Bob chuckled, "You can't define yourself now."

I closed my eyes so none of my tears fell. _I can't let my life end like this! But what else could I do? If I move then my throat will get cut and I don't have enough energy to make another burning spell! _

"Our Lady will be pleased once she is dead," Tony told Bob.

Bob stepped up to me and lifted my chin up. "You are going to make us very rich little girl."

I glared at him and then spat in his face.

"You bitch!" he slapped me. I winched with pain from the impact.

"I am going to enjoy this," Tony said triumphantly.

_I'm too weak to fight him off and he also has me at a spot where he could kill me anytime. _I felt myself break apart. _Inuyasha… please come save me. _I let my tears fall freely.

"Prepare to die!" both of them told me.

I closed my eyes and prayed silently that this was going to be painless.

"Ahhh!!" I heard one of the men scream.

"What the hell?! Who are you?" Bob asked.

"You don't need to know who the fuck I am! No one, I mean no one ever mess around with my friends!" I heard my hero tell the men.

_Inuyasha? _I looked up to find… _Kouga?_

"Kouga the police are coming!" I looked over to find Ayame rushing towards me.

"Good."

"Tony get your ass up! We have to leave now!" Bob shouted at him. I watched as the two men picked themselves up and tried running away but they were stopped by Kouga.

"Where the fuck do you two think you're going?" he asked them dangerously.

I was now able to hear sirens from a far.

"Ayame? How did you know? I mean, how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked her. She looked down at me with concern in her eyes.

"We didn't know. The thing was I felt dizzy and Kouga offered to walk me home and then we found you and those to assholes," she told me. "We didn't know what was going on until we saw that the one guy had a knife on you. Kouga quickly rushed to you and I called the cops."

I smiled up at her. "Thank you. I thought I was a goner."

"Why are you out here alone? You know it's dangerous!"

"I know… I just felt sick I didn't want to bother anyone. That's why I walked home."

"Kagome…"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Kouga ran towards us. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't I guess…"

I looked pass Kouga's shoulder to see a couple of policemen taking Bob and Tony into the cars. Before they were inside I noticed that both of them had a tattoo of a masquerade mask on the back of their necks. _They must belong to someone… "Our Lady will be pleased once she is dead…" Who are they working for? Is this person the same person who attacked me in the first place and made me loss my memory?_

"Kagome? Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Oh sorry, I was deep in thought…"

She smiled at me.

"Kagome!" I heard a couple of people shouting my name. I turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha running up to me.

"Oh my god, Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked me in a concerned voice. She quickly dropped to the ground and gave me a hug.

"Yeah… But how did…" I was interrupted.

"Ayame called us," Miroku answered quickly.

"The the fuck were you thinking? Leaving the dance without one of us! You know people are after you! Why would you just go home all by yourself? Why didn't you tell me you needed to go home, I would have taken you home! Fuck Kagome! You could have been killed!" Inuyasha shouted at me. Sango let go of me as I turned my body to face Inuyasha.

"Why do you care?" I shouted back. Everyone was stunted by my sudden action. "You were to busy with Mei to realized that I was even alive!" I took a deep breath. "I didn't want to bother you, okay? I thought I'd be doing you a favor by just leaving…" I paused. "I know what you're thinking Inuyasha, that I am helpless, that I'm dumb, idiotic, and stupid to just leave without someone with me, right? Well I just want to tell you that I didn't want to ruin _your_ night with _your _DATE! Okay?"

He was looked stunned but soon he became angry again. "I don't fucken care! You could have been _killed_. Your mom would have killed me if anything happened to you!" I interrupted him.

"Why are you so mad? I'm okay! Nothing happened to me, I'm fine, I feel great, and I'm sorry! Sorry for making your life like a living hell! Sorry for making you feel like you have to protect me and that when ever I'm hurt it's all your fault! Well Inuyasha it's not your fault it's mine! I'm the dumb one that seems to be in danger where ever I go! I can't even step out of the house without someone trying to kill me. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were my guard dog," my eyes widened and I stopped talking. _My guard dog? Kagome what are you saying!?_

I heard Inuyasha gasp at my statement. "What did you say? You really think of me as your dog? Something to protect you! Someone that is always there when you get your ass into trouble?!"

"Well you said you'll always protect me…" I said shyly…

"I protect you because I have too!"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Inuyasha! I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to!"

"Well that's a relief! If you don't want me to protect you then I won't! See what happens when someone actually does kill you one day!"

"Inuyasha! What are you talking about?" Miroku shouted at him. Inuyasha ignored him and kept going on.

"When you are in a huge amount of trouble see if I care! I'm tired of protecting you when you don't even appreciate it! I'm tired of watching you where ever you go making sure you're in one piece! And what do I get of it? Nothing! I put my life on the line for you numerous of times and I get shit out of it. So why do I keep doing it? It's because…I..l…" he stopped talking.

He didn't say anything for awhile. There was so much tension between everyone…

Inuyasha finally talked. "It's because… I _have_ too… I just have too," he said dangerously.

I stared at him with water in my eyes. My heart ached and I couldn't do anything about it. _He doesn't care for me… he just feels like he has to protect me. Like he owes me something._

My breathing was very heavy and uneven.

"Inuyasha! What the hell do you think you are talking about!? Are you saying you don't even care about Kagome?" Kouga yelled at him.

"Stay out of this Kouga!"

_Don't even care?_

"I'm… sorry Inu…yasha. I..I didn't know I was made you feel that way," I told him.

I lifted my head up and smiled. I stared at Inuyasha and he stared back at me. His eyes were filled with concern but also anger.

"I'll just leave now. Since we got that straightened out… I'll go," I told everyone softly.

I got up and began to run.

As I was running I could hear a couple of my friends screaming after me to come back, but I never stopped. My tears blinded me as I ran. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.

When I finally stopped I felt like I knew exactly where I was.

"Why is it when ever I'm lost I end up here!" I cried. "This stupid spot! Everything happens here! Why?"

I collapsed into the snow and balled my eyes out.

_Inuyasha why can't you see that I love you! Love you so much it hurts! And when you don't even care it hurts even more, it's killing me!_

- - -

"Hey kid! Wake up!" someone told me. I opened my eyes slightly to see a fat man with a bright yellow hat. "Go home! You shouldn't be out here, it's freezing."

I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and I looked at my surroundings. I was wrapped up in a small blanket and I was on the cold snowy ground beside the spot.

"Hello..o?" the man rudely said.

"Who are you?" I asked him quietly.

"None of your concerns, it's time for you to go. I have things to do and your in my way!"

"What are you talking about? Why would you have something to do here? This is my special spot my friend and I met here… No one knows about it besides us."

"Well isn't that beautiful," he said sarcastically. "I don't really care if this is your 'special spot' you don't own it! Because Miss Kikyou owns it."

"What?" I was now very confused. _Kikyou? Why would she want this spot? How does she even know about it? _

"You heard me. Now go!"

"No! I'm not leaving." I got up and stood my ground and the warm blanket fell, leaving me defenseless from the cold.

"Go now or die here, because this place is going down…"

-

-

-

I told you it was going to be a fast update!

And… I'm sorry if I got you guys kind of angry at me about the last chapter!

Anyways…

Kikyou? Why is she all of a sudden in this mess?

Does Inuyasha care about Kagome?

Stay tune for the next chapter of The Spot by xAmb3rx

P dramatic?

Thanks for all the reviews!

I hope you guys like it!!

Keep up the reviews, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love

(heart, heart)


	16. Red Poem

The Spot

Chapter 16: Red Poem

"What?" I asked.

"Are you deaf? I said, this place is going down," the construction worker said. "Now, move or else you're going down with it."

"No." I told him. I looked into the man's eyes showing him I'm not going to give up.

"Fine if you are going to play this game then I'll let you," he took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Okay everything is clear take her down boys."

As soon as those words left his mouth I could hear loud noises, like crushing metal. I looked up to see everything in front of me was crashing down. Trees branches fell onto the ground and everything else. Once everything that was about 15 yards away from me was clear all I could see was a long line of bulldozers and other large construction vehicles. The man that was once yelling at me and trying to make me leave was now in one of the machinery.

"This is your last warning wench, leave now!" he yelled at me through a speaker. I glared at him and put my arms out. _I have no idea what I am doing. I'll get killed if he isn't bluffing… but it doesn't matter. Inuyasha hates me and I'll go down with our spot no matter what! No one is going to harm mine and Inuyasha's special spot. _

"Alright men, continue!" he ordered.

All the other men seemed to be confused and scared. The guy on his right asked him, "But sir, if we kill her don't we go to jail?"

"No, just keep moving but when you get at 5 yards from her stop. And by that time she'll be begging us to stop," they laughed.

I heard a loud horn and the machines began to rush towards me. I felt the ground beneath my feet tremble and the earth around me becoming broken. _I won't move, and I'll stay here no matter what._

Even though I was standing for what belongs to me and Inuyasha, I was still scared. My heart was racing faster and faster as the monster of metal rushed towards my body. I did not look away once, as I felt my dress blow in the wind.

When the line was about 5 yards away from me they began to slow down. _They are probably trying to make my death even more painful. _I kept on watching as they came closer and closer, but they hadn't stopped once.

"Alright men, stop!!" the man told everyone. I could see all the men shifting around to try and halt the heavy machinery, but they didn't stop. Suddenly I heard a huge explosion, the man that was in front of me lost control of his bulldozer and was now racing towards me. I gasped. _Don't forget me Inuyasha… _Tears came to my eyes and fell slowly down my cheek. My eyes dropped and everything became slow motion… _I remember…_

…Memories…

_My daddy was dieing, mommy won't stop crying, and grandpa is getting very sick…_

I saw a small girl crying, she was hugging her knees and was sitting up against a hug tree.

"_Why are you crying?" he asked me._

_"I'm not crying," I quickly wiped away my tears. "See!" I said with a fake smile…_

That boy… _Inuyasha?_

_He took my small hand and said, "We can't be friends… Only best friends!"_

I heard Kikyou laughing.

_"Look at her girls. Pathetic, worthless, and a waste of space. She doesn't deserve to live. She makes everyone around her disappear and miserable." I looked down, knowing everything she was saying is true. "She has no friends. Her family only loves her because no one else does… And that act she is always putting on at school, isn't fooling anyone. She's just trying to get everyone's attention, by being the 'lonely' new girl. Look at her she's pathetic." _

…End of Memories…

_I remember! Kikyou she was the one that made me lose all my memory. She was the one that made my life a living hell! She was the one that almost killed me… but it doesn't matter anymore. Inuyasha won't come he can live in peace without me here. Like what is was before I moved back. _

I opened my eyes and the large vehicle was still rushing towards me he was just a couple of feet form me now. _I'm a goner… _I closed my eyes and awaited my death…

"_Kagome!!_" I heard someone scream. A flash of red was coming towards me. The person scooped me up and carried me to safety towards the tree branch nearby. When we landed I turned around, not looking at my savoir, to see that mine and Inuyasha's spot was crashing down. I began to cry really hard. _Our spot! It…it's gone! _

"Kago…Kagome?!" my hero said, he began to hug me and comfort me. "Everything is going to be okay… Please can you just stop trying to kill yourself for one second!" _This voice is so familiar…_

I looked up to see… Inuyasha. And the sight of him made me cry even harder. My face buried into his chest and I began to soak his shirt.

"Shh… it's okay, you're safe now," he said with a calming voice. I buried my head deeper into chest in hope of my tears disappearing.

"I..I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I couldn't save it… our spot… I put you in danger…once again… I don't deserve your protection Inuyasha! I don't!" I began to cry even harder.

"Kagome…shh… it's okay." I interrupted him.

"No it's not fine!" My teary eyes looked up at him. "I couldn't save it! I couldn't save our spot… I let them destroy everything!! You almost got killed because of me again!" I shouted.

Inuyasha tried to calm me down by hugging me and rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Don't blame yourself Kago everything is still okay. You're alive right?" he paused. "Even though our spot is gone forever… the memories we have will always be with us."

I looked up at his handsome face, his eyes only concentrating on my face. Everything around me disappeared and that moment seemed to had lasted forever. _Even though our spot is gone forever… the memories we have will always be with us. _His words echoed in my head. I nodded.

He smiled at me. Bringing his face down towards mine as he kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Aww, isn't this just touching… it makes me want to gag," someone said within the distance.

Inuyasha and I looked out to see who had said that. Suddenly we heard the stranger begin to laugh.

"And everything was going soo perfectly… But typical Inuyasha has to save the day. Once again." The voice began to get louder as it spoke. All of a sudden a book fell towards the ground. I gasped as my eyes widened. I slowly and with caution began to move towards it to pick up the fallen object. _My sketchbook? What is going on?_

"Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha asked his voice filled with concern. I slowly began to open the book.

Surprisingly everything was still in there all the pictures, everything. As I flipped to the last page I gasped. I was staring at a poem… _I didn't write this… what is going on? _

The poem was written in red and it said…

_"I loved him with my heart and soul,_

_You have stolen him away from me,_

_I thought that it was over as you lay on the cold, hard ground… _

_Dieing_

_With my luck you survived but with no memories,_

_but again you have stolen his heart,_

_His heart belongs to me, can't you see?_

_Every time he mentions your name it makes me lose my mind,_

_I go insane,_

_I will not stop until the heart you have stolen is returned,_

_I will not rest until I have your heart's beating stop."_

My whole body became numb.My breathing had shortened and everything around be began to spin. My body was frozen.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. I sat in his arms silent. He quickly noticed the red note in my hands. I can tell he was reading it now. His breathing stopped for a second.

"Kagome? What does this mean? What is going on…"

"Kikyou…" I whispered.

A blast of energy raced across the forest ground. Inuyasha used his body to shield me. But there was no use, the blast knocked him out of my reach and he went flying behind me. I screamed and I was now flying towards him. As I tried to reach Inuyasha the blast stopped and I was now falling down towards the ground. Inuyasha seem to be staying in one place above me. Above the ground. _What is going on?_

The same power came towards me with rushing speeds making sure I would not touch the ground, instead it drove me right into a tree.

As I made contact with the tree I gasped and could hear my bones cracking within me. The unnatural force that was holding me against the tree disappeared and I was dropping towards the ground. A couple tree branches stopped my fall as I crashed to the ground. My breathing was now heavy and I was out of breath.

When I got a hold of myself I tried to stand up but only to find myself falling once again. A great pain shot through-out my whole body. I began to cry in pain. _My body it won't move! I can't move anything! M..my legs are going numb!! _My train of thought was broken by Inuyasha's voice.

_"Kagome!" _Inuyasha shouted. I looked up to find him still in midair. He was trapped and can't get to me… tears began to slowly fall from my eyes. _I can't do anything to help… I'm soo helpless right now!_

Suddenly I heard footsteps and branched being broken. _Someone is coming…_

"Oh, Kagome… I didn't see you there," Kikyou came out for the thick forest with a grin on her face. "I guess you can see that your little spot is destroyed, thanks to me." She paused. "You see, daddy and I have been discussing about this spot for many years, but because Inuyasha was so attached to it I never did anything about. I didn't know why he loved this spot so much either. Until you came along. Your sketched book helped too. It seems that the pictures you have drawn in it represent a diary entry. And it seems that many of these entries are based on this place." She was walking closer and closer to me. I was helpless I had no more energy left and I couldn't move my body without feeling pain. "That last drawing of your's was quite interesting indeed." She found my sketch book on the ground and picked it up. "It seems as though you have developed a little crush on my Inuyasha." She was now flipping through the book and stopped at the last picture. Kikyou turned the book around to show me that the picture was me, holding Inuyasha's hand. But our hands were coved by a orchid. She then threw the book at my face. I blocked it using my cut up arm.

She began to laugh, "You know you're so pathetic, Inuyasha doesn't love you. He will never love you. You know why? It's because you have nothing to offer him. He only think of you as the little girl he has to protect. You are worthless compared to him…" I shook my head violently at her. _It's not true… what she is saying is not true! _But then I remembered last night… and what he had told me. _"When you are in a huge amount of trouble see if I care! I'm tired of protecting you when you don't even appreciate it! I'm tired of watching you where ever you go making sure you're in one piece! And what do I get of it? Nothing! I put my life on the line for you numerous of times and I get shit out of it. So why do I keep doing it? I protect you because I have too!" _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes shut preventing any tears to fall. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, "Don't listen to her! You know I protect you because I…" he stopped.

"Why Inuyasha? Why do you protect her? She treats you like a dog and nothing more…" Kikyou interrupted. She was now running towards him with great speeds.

"That's not true! Kagome you're my best friend! I protect you because… I..I," he suddenly stopped talking.

I looked up at him to find Kikyo kissing him! My eyes widened as I watch the scene. Inuyasha began to resist he was trying to push Kikyou off of him! I could see he was using all his strength to release himself from the evil force that was keeping him captive.

Inuyasha ended the kiss by punching Kikyou in the stomach to make the evil energy disappeared around him. Kikyou let go of him and screamed. She quickly jumped back into the trees clutching her stomach. Inuyasha began to fall towards me.

"Kagome!" he screamed. "Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with concern and anger. When he finally reached the ground his arms were around me instantly. My arms threw themselves around his neck. I buried my head into his chest.

He laughed, "Of course your not fine. You were being tossed around like a rag doll." I looked up at him and pouted. "What?"

"Why are you laughing then? If you know I'm not okay, gezz Inuyasha don…" he interrupted me by crashing his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and I forgot everything… The pain, Kikyou, and the spot.

He pulled away and paused a second before he spoke. He smiled down at me, "You drive me insane, Kagome."

I looked at him with a confused expression. He smirked at me before his lips were on my red swollen lips once again. He tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my lips only slightly and his tongue was inside my mouth instantly. Even though we weren't talking, he was trying to tell me something. He pulled away. Ending the kiss much too fast. He was now staring into my eyes very deeply.

"Kagome, you make me crazier then any other person have," he told me. Our eyes never left each other's eyes. _What are you trying to tell me?_

"Inu…" I began.

"Well! Isn't that sweet… Inu Poo are you confessing your love to her now? Well better make it quick cause your once meeting place, will be her resting place!" Kikyou jumped out of no where and was aiming an arrow right at us. In a spit second she let go of the arrow and a dark red light surrounded the arrow.

Using the rest of my strength I put up a shield, but it was weak. Inuyasha began to get up but not before I caught his wrist and held him in place. His eyes screamed _What are you doing?_

The arrow broke through my barrier and went straight through my back and into my stomach. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he got the first glimpse of my wound. I began to fall, not being able to hold myself up any longer. Inuyasha quickly held me up. He was now staring at me with eyes full of terror.

"Kag…Kagome!!" He screamed. "What were you thinking! Why didn't you let me protect you!" I smiled at him.

"Inu..yasha…" I looked up at him bringing my shaking hands towards his face. I smiled towards him. "Thanks."

"Why are you saying thanks!! You're bleeding to death Kagome! We have to get you to a doctor!!" I shook my head at him.

"For always protecting me… never letting me fall…" I told him.

"You idiot," he whispered. His eyes were filled with tears, but he would never let them fall, not at a time like this, he had to be strong for the both of us.

"I'm… sor..ry, too…" he interrupted me.

"Don't be stupid!"

I gasped and began to cough. Inuyasha quickly shifted to make me more comfortable. After wiping away the blood that I had coughed up I smiled.

Taking in a deep breath I said, "I love you Inuyasha."

The darkness closed all around me as I laid in his arms.

-

-

-

Umm.. Lets see what can I say? Yeah sorry for not updating fast at all!!

. it's just I have been soo busy and stuck on this one.

I began to read lots of stuff but not until I read the twilight books was I like… I should finish my fanfic lol I'm sorry a thousand times!! Please forgive me!!

Thanks for all the reviews!

I hope you guys like this chappie (next chapter is in Inuyasha's pov)

Keep reading, it makes me happy inside!

Lots of love


End file.
